The fosters 1 including a prequeal
by Bri White
Summary: The foster family include Stef and Lena, and their three children Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana. One night a little over eight months before Callie comes into the household another girl found on their doorstep bruised and bloody must trust the family enough to recieve help. Rated T for teen for future language and "themes" I own nothing and make no money from this. Read past ch 1 plz
1. Chapter 1

Lena, love have you found the flashlights I think the power will go out soon" Stef called out walking down the stairs. "Kids dinner in five. Homework should be done!" Lena's voice filled the house reaching her three children. Lena looks up as her love enters the room, "yes, everything's in the other room." She gave Stef a quick kiss. "How was work?" Stef pauses a moment, constructing her reply so that it wouldn't upset Lena, "Not much to report on today. A few calls nothing serious" Stef looks for any signs on her wife's face of anything. Lena hated Stef being an police officer, always afraid she was going to get hurt, things seemed to be getting better around it though. "Kids!" Stef called up the stairs as Lena set the table a quick flash of lighting and roll of thunder following. "Ha, perfect timing." Stef laughed. Jesus was almost always their first kid down the stairs at the call of food. Running down the stairs he slide right into his place at the table "what's for dinner?" He asked trying to catch a glimpse of what was on the stove. The slamming down on the keyboard from upstairs stopped which meant that Brandon would be down in a minute."Mariana come on!" Stef called up once more. "Coming! Yeah bye I'll call you later..." Mariana finally joined her moms and two brothers at the table for dinner. Another loud roll of thunder filled the house, moments later Stef shushed her family. "Did anyone hear that?" She whispered walking towards the living room. "There was a cry." She looked around at her family who thought it must have been nothing. "I'm just going to go check out front okay guys? I'll be right back." Jesus looked around the room and to lighten the tension that now filled the room he said "Mom to the rescue once more," he then made a noise that was sure to have been one of triumph. "Oh god! Lena come here quick ! Stef yelled from her front porch. Lena came rushing out followed by her three children, there in front of them lie a drenched shaking bruised girl about a year younger than the two twin, 13 maybe 14. "Brandon go get blankets. Mariana get some dry clothes. Jesus grab a bowl of that soup from the kitchen we need to warm his poor girl up now." Lena was already taking charge going into momma bear mode. "Stef we need to bring her inside, we can figure everything out from there." As the two women stepped towards the girl to bring her into their home she began flailing trying to stay away from their grips "please don't hit me!" Her screams made Lena take a step back "shhhh. Hi sweetie I'm Lena and this is my wife Stef, we're gonna take you inside now okay? We won't hurt you." She bent down to sooth the girl, pushing away a strand of this girls hair Lena reveled a large slash across her face with a bruised neck. "Lena, we need her inside now." Stef broke Lena from her trance, "who could do something to this poor little girl like that? And what could Stef and herself do about it?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is she moms?" Mariana whispered standing in the kitchen, her two brother stood on each side of her. "She's safe." Stef reassured her three children. Lena poured two more cups of coffee and handed one to Stef. They had been up all night watching this shivering girl lie on their couch for hours and crying. At one point Lena went to readjust a blanket on top of the girl to keep her warm and she only cowered away whimpering "Please. Please no!" Stef and Lena stayed their distance the rest of the night. The girl finally fell asleep at dawn.

"What are we going to do Lena, we can't just keep her until she decides to talk. It could be kidnap." Stef whispered standing in the entry way to their living room. Lena watched as the girl finally looked peaceful. "Did you see the cut? Or the bruises that looked like handprints? We can't just report her and send her back, we need her to talk to us first." Finally the girl began to stir. "We'll see what we can do love." Stef stood there trying to understand this girl's story.

"Would you like something to eat?" Brandon was standing in the living room when she finally opened her eyes. His moms had gone upstairs to rest for a few moments. The girl looked at Brandon quizzically. "Can she hear? Maybe she's deaf?" Jesus suggested. The girl jumped up from hearing another voice. She shook her head, "Nope. She can hear." Jesus whispered. A quick half smile flashed across the girls face, it disappeared as quick as it had come. Looking around the room as if she was searching for an exit the girl acted if she had been a captured animal.

Brandon began to take charge once more, "Mariana go get moms, they'll want to talk to her and we can all go out for a few hours." Mariana began to race up the stairs. "She's awake." Lena looked at her daughter, and was surprised at how she was handling the whole situation. "Did she say or do anything?" Stef asked already walking out the room. Mariana shook her head, "She seems scared. Do we know her name? Brandon, Jesus and I are going out for a few hours we'll be back." Mariana was already on her way down the stairs before her moms could answer. "Brandon, Jesus let's go." Mariana said quickly as she came down the stairs. The three children left worried about their moms but knowing they would be alright and handle the situation.

"Stef, How are we going to deal with this? She doesn't seem to respond well to people going to close to her and she only talked when she was screaming." Lena was talking faster and faster trying to plan. "Shh. Love, take it easy, we'll keep ourselves far enough and just ask her few things like what her name is, why she was here last night and if she needs any food or blankets." Stef reached for Lenas hand, "I suppose thats the best we can do." Lena sighed. This was not going to be fun.

"Hey there sweetie, I'm Stef and this is Lena. What's your name?" Stef took the lead in this conversation which Lena was grateful for, she didn't know what quite to say. The girl stayed silent, though she did seem to sit herself up. "Can you talk to us? We won't hurt you. We just want to help, but we need your name." Stef tried again. The girl shook her head, no? How could no be a sufficient answer for her name? It would take small steps with this girl, thats what Stef and Lena had to keep in mind.

"Are you hungry?" Lena asked, she took a step towards the couch the girl was lying on. Yes, she shook her head. "Please." She whispered. It was a start, the girl was talking to them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why won't see answer us when we ask her name?" Stef asked while the two women were in the kitchen. She was quickly losing patience. "She's scared Stef, remember Mariana? We had to talk to Jesus for awhile, she's only been awake for a few minutes." Lena understood, it was a strange house with two women whom she had never met talking to her. The girl had to remember the night before and it sounded like someone may have hit her a few times before. "Ha, yes I remember Mariana, first she wouldn't talk and now we have to drag her off the phone every night." the two women laughed.

"Hey sweetie, Here you go." Stef walked over to the girl and handed her a plate of toast. "Can we sit?" Lena asked. The girl was a little skittish at first but moved over to an edge seat so she wouldn't be between the two women but off to the side of them. The two women understood and decided to sit on the ground in front of her so she wouldn't feel to pressured. "What's your na..." Stef began but she was cut off. "Please don't make me go back! Let me stay for a little while please don't make me..." The girl sobbed. "Shhhh. Honey it's alright. We aren't going to let you go anywhere right now we just want to talk." Lena reached for the girls hand and she didn't flinch away this time. "Progress" Stef thought. "Ta...Tay...Taylor." The girl, now know as Taylor stuttered. "Taylor? That's you name?" Stef was please with the progress they were making.

"I'm sorry. I should never have come here. I... I need to go." Taylor stood quickly and tried to run off. "No! Wait we need to talk to you it's alright that you came here. Sweetie do you have parents who will be looking for you?" Lena still holding Taylor's hand kept her in place "No, they won't look for me or report me or anything." Taylor kept her eyes on the ground and slid her hand away. "You won't run away if we leave you here for a minute will you?" Stef asked trying to pull Lena into the kitchen to talk before either one of them said anything that could be a bad choice. "Are you gay?" Taylor blurted out. "Oh... Sorry I didn't mean anything...I just I've been outside your house for awhile thats all." Taylor turned bright red as she continued to mumble. "Yes, sweetie we are. It's alright you can ask questions, we are aren't we?" Stef laughed.

"Lena..." Stef asked more of a question than anything else with the tone she used. "We can't let her go, she's hurt and terrified and we need to help her." Lena always tried to save everyone she could. This girl who had been dropped on their doorstep wouldn't be any different.

"Taylor, we don't want to send you away but we need you to answer our questions okay?" Stef looked at the girl on the couch and finally saw the cut, and the more visible bruises around her neck. "You're staying with us for a few days." She said more firmly this time. "Just tell us what happened."


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor froze. "What happened?" she whispered. "I...I don't know." she began to pull her hair in front of her face to try and hide the cut. The two women sat patiently for several moments and finally she began to tell them, she went straight into the story.

"Hey moms we're ho...oh hi." Mariana said as waltzing in through the door. Her moms were sitting on the floor in front of the girl who arrived last night. "Hi kids! How was your day?" Stef tried and keep from crying after what Taylor had just told both her and Lena. "Hi, I'm Brandon. This is my brother Jesus and my sister Mariana. And you are." Taylor paused for a moment and looked at Lena who still had tears in her eyes but smiled, "Taylor. I'm Taylor." They all said their nice to meet you and welcome's and went upstairs. Taylor sat watching the two women sitting in front of her, one already had tears in her eyes and the other looked as if she had rage in her eyes. "Why though?" Lena whispered. "It was my fault I did something to make them angry." Taylor said. She began to feel horrible for walking into someones house and dumping her story onto them. "Don't be sorry honey it's alright." Lena regained composure.

"Taylor, I know this may seem like a lot to ask you and please feel free to say no, but would you mind talk to Brandon, Jesus and Mariana? They'd feel better after listening to you and I don't think it's our place to tell." Stef asked. It was a lot to ask of such a young girl with such a story but the kids needed to know everything before trying and make everything normal. "Stef, no." Lena warned. It was too much for the poor girl."No it's fine. I understand. I wouldn't have let someone come into my home with a story. Can I still ask questions?" Taylor timidly asked. Stef laughed. "Of course you can." "Anything." Both women answered her. "The two boys? They're safe right?" Stef and Lena's heart broke a little at this. "Everyone in this house will make you safe. Promise." Lena said.

The whole family, including the newest addition Taylor, sat together at the table. It was a rather quiet dinner at the Foster house. "Hey guys, we're gonna do dishes tonight but before you go upstairs we're all going to go into the living room and Taylor's going to talk to the whole family." Lena said looking around the table. "Hey, you don't have to explain yourself to us." Jesus said looking at Taylor. "Yeah, we get it. Jesus and I were in the foster system until we landed here. We didn't want to have to explain everything by our second night here." Mariana chipped in. "No it's alright. I think I owe your family this, the whole story this time." Taylor looked up long enough to see the look in Stef and Lena's eyes. She couldn't quite tell what it was but had a feeling it was pity now knowing there was even more of a story.

"Okay sweetie whenever you're ready." Lena took a small breath preparing herself. Stef reached for Lenas hand. Taylor looked around the room of waiting faces, Stef and Lena hands intertwined, Jesus had a arm slung protectively over his sister and Brandon sitting close to his two younger siblings.

"Okay." Taylor took a breath. "I showed up on your step to hide from the rain last night. I didn't realize I had let out any noise. I had been out on the streets for a day or so after running away from home. I... I ran away because well... because of this." She pulled hair back into a ponytail revealing bruises in the shape of handprints around her neck and a large cut across her left cheek. "My parents... well they... they...they beat me. Two days ago my father... he tried to um... strangle me after hitting me didn't make me cower. It was my fault...I should have coward and apologized." Taylor paused for a moment and wiped away a tear. "No. You shouldn't have." Brandon smiled at Taylor. Stef and Lena kept nodding in encouragement and Mariana had moved next to Taylor and reached for her hand. Jesus had rage in his eyes but kept under control for the sake of Taylor.

"It's been going on for a few months. After their first plan didn't work. The cut is from a kitchen knife. I grabbed it when they tried to strangle me. They grabbed my wrist and twisted enough to make me drop it. They picked it up. I tried to punch them and they slashed my face." The family paused looking at her wrist not realizing that this was an injury before but it was fairly obvious to anyone looking. "Can I ask a question?" Mariana was looking at her moms. Lena gave her a look that said no but Taylor spoke up and replied "an answer is the least I owe you all." Mariana seemed to be stunned. "What was the first plan?" She couldn't fathom what could have lead to this. "Where are these freaks so I can go beat them once or twice?!" Jesus rage had finally boiled over. "Jesus!' Both of his mothers snapped at the same time, but they felt some pride towards all three of their children for acting as if Taylor was their sister, or rather just acting on the fact that no one should have to be treated like this.

"Oh the first plan. That's the part I left out..." Taylor paused. "Go ahead sweetie. We won't get mad no matter what you say." Stef smiled at her. "I'm... I'm a...I'm... gay." Taylor whispered. Taylor didn't dare look up. She began talking quickly to get out the rest of the story and hoped that hadn't heard that part. "The sent me to some minster to tell me how wrong it was and how it was a sin. How god would hate me know and I would go to hell. The expected me to just be normal then. They were upset when I was continuing to "choose to be gay." and that's when everything started." Taylor abruptly stopped her rambling. "I shouldn't have said that all. I'm sorry. Can I just leave?" "No. You're staying for now." Stef was clear this wasn't going to change. Taylor could see it in Stef's eyes. Something hit a nerve. Lena wasn't sure what to say and just stood to give Taylor a hug. The three children were shocked. "Thank you. For not sending me back." Taylor whispered a single tear rolled down her cheek.

**Author's note: **

**I hope you all enjoyed Taylor's backstory! Thanks for the reviews and follows, please keep them coming. Callie and Jude will come into the story in about two chapters I think. I might have one more chapter about Taylor adjusting to the family before Callie comes. Thanks everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom let's go! We need to get to the mall soon so we can be back in time for Lexi to come over!" Mariana yelled from the doorway. In the three days science Taylor told the foster family her story a lot had been decided. One of the many things was that Taylor was set to start school with the Jesus, Mariana and Brandon the following week, Taylor would move into Mariana's room and Lena would take to two girls shopping so that Taylor would have some belongings. Mariana was excited to finally have a sister, Brandon thought it would good to have another addition to the household and Jesus was thrilled to have Taylor join the family for a few months because she had already agreed to let him teach her how to skateboard.

"Oh! Look this is cute!" Mariana squealed running off to look at something. Lena just chuckled. "What do you think Taylor?" Taylor seemed to be distant all morning. "I feel bad. It's your money and I'm not your kid." She replied. "You are our kid. Lena stated matter of factly. "For now..." Taylor whispered. Mariana back over "Hey Taylor I think I found a dress that would be perfect to wear on your first day of school!" Taylor looked slightly afraid, "A dress?" Lena laughed. "Okay. I'll be right over Mariana." Taylor paused looking at a green sweater. "This is for you just remember okay?" Lena wanted to make sure Mariana didn't do all the shopping today. Taylor just nodded and walked over to Mariana.

Three stores later and Taylor had about seven outfits, and a few dresses with the help of Mariana. "Hey mom, Lexi just texted me can I go meet her at the other end of the mall and meet back up with you two?" Mariana was already texting yes before her mother replied. "Now what's more of your style?" Lena asked looking around at the stores and then to Taylor. Taylor just shrugged. "I like bright things." Ahhh, This is what Lena wanted something a little more of Taylor's own personality. "Perfect." In the next store Taylor seemed a little happier shopping. Pink skinny jeans, some sweat-shirts, and two blazers later and the three were ready to leave.

"Hey sweetie. Can you stay down here for a few minutes after dinner?" Stef and Lena were talking to Taylor. "Of course." She replied. "We know you don't really like talking to people you don't know. So in school you don't have to say anything for the first day or two if you don't want okay?" Taylor smiled. "Thanks. But I might try. Though there is one thing. Can I sneak off for lunch I don't really think being around all those kids with hand prints on my neck would be a good thing." Taylor joked and littly laughed but the two women understood. "How does the beach sound? Of course you would have to have lunch with me so you wouldn't get into trouble." Lena said smiling. "That would be great." Taylor smiled.

Taylors bruises began to heal and she started to talk with Jesus' and Mariana's friends after a few weeks and began to participate in class. The Foster household seemed to be doing a lot of good for Taylor she had to role models, Stef and Lena, Jesus who had already taught her how to skateboard and to do a few tricks and Mariana who did Taylor's hair and nails, and Brandon who took her on short drives when she needed to think. All was going good for all Taylor and the Fosters'. Taylor had been in the house for a little over eight months when Lena walked in with a new girl in tow. Lena introduced her as Callie. When Stef walked in and gave Lena a kiss and Callie spat the words"So you two are dykes?" Mariana had to pull Taylor out into the backyard so that she didn't punch her right then. Callie and Taylor may not be the best two to put in a house. "We just met her. Remember your first night?" Mariana calmed Taylor down. She would give Callie a chance.

**Authors note: **

**Yay, Callie's here finally! Jude will also come in the next chapter and the story should have some scenes from the show but will stray a little. Reviews please! Thanks for reading and I should have the next chapter up soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Moments before Taylor's outburst at Callie **

"This is Callie." Lena said introducing the new girl. Lena introuduced the two twins who had also been in the foster system. "It sucks." Jesus stated. "Hey enough!" Lena didn't want to get into this again. Brandon walked into the room, "oh who is this?" He gave Taylor a questioning look. Taylor shook her head, no. She was still uncofterable talking about dates in the house. Taylor saw the quick smile and look from Brandon, he thought she was cute! Taylor went to kick his shin under the table but hit Jesus instead. "This, is Callie. She'll be staying awhile with us." Lena explained to Brandon. "Welcome." He smiled.

**Present time **

"I still think she should have gotten punched by my fist. I mean she called your mom dykes." Taylor sighed still agitated at what just happened. Taylor and Mariana walked back into the kitchen in time to hear Jesus joke "what nobody told you my moms a cop?" He was still joking with Callie about the incident. "This is why no boys will ever come over!" Mariana whined. "As it should be!" Stef laughed. "It makes the girls want to come over though." Taylor whispered to Mariana. Mariana stuck her tongue out at Taylor. "Care to share girls?" Lena teased. "Yes!" Mariana squealed. "No!" Taylor giggled. "So Callie where are you from?" Stef asked. "Other foster homes." Callie's reply was cold and stopped the conversations in the kitchen.

After an awkward dinner Callie left with Lena to get situated on the couch for the night. Mariana went upstairs to get ready for bed, Brandon went to practice and Jesus had homework. This left Stef and Taylor on dish duty. "Can I speak freely?" Taylor still asked to speak without getting into trouble, Stef had her mind in other things but tried to focus for her. "I don't like her. I know it's not my home so I won't cause trouble but I don't like her. Why did you let her come in? Your acting different with her than me, why? Sorry am I asking to many things." Stef found Taylor's rambling calming but also realized the truth in it. Stef sighed, . "She's been through alot Taylor. She's going to be cold and have issues trusting us at first but it'll get better. I think you should try and talk to her sometime. One day I'll explain to you why I accepted you so quickly, we have a lot in common." Stef sighed again, "And I didn't know she would be here until you did."

Callie was down stairs being told the rules and what was to happen if she was to stay in this house.

She was also told that she was safe here. Upstairs, Jesus and Mariana were sitting in Mariana's room, they knew how they're moms loved them the same as Brandon but the words still stung. Taylor walked in to see them both sitting there and decided to join for a few minutes. "So lets just check if I've got this right?" Taylor started. "Please don't recap dinner!" Mariana didn't want to hear it again. "No please do." Jesus had caught in that Taylor was trying to lighten the mood and all three kids needed that right now. "I couldn't slap her, or insult her. She then called you two the adopted kids compared to Brandon who was the "real kid" and I was the stray. What is she the princess?" Mariana giggled. Jesus laughed a little too. Taylor was glad she had made the two laugh after seeing how badly the comment had hurt them tonight. Mariana, Jesus and Taylor had all come really close in the last few months and the twins were really glad she was there right now.

Later that night Mariana went to sneak downstairs to the kitchen, hearing this Taylor followed her. Mariana was taking pills out of Jesus bottle and stuffing them into her pocket as Callie walked in. Callie had a slight s,ug look on her face but didn't say anything. "Don't tell my moms." Mariana pleaded. Callie just shrugged, Taylor just stood in a corner where neither girl saw her and shook her head. Mariana rushed back up to her room but Taylor saw something else Callie had Brandon's phone and was calling someone on it. "Jude. Jude! It's me it's Callie! Shhh, I'm going to come get you I promise. Shhhh. Okay, bye." Callie appeared as if she was going to burst into tears. "Whose Jude?" Taylor asked. "What?" Callie swung around" its nobody" Callie walked back into the living room and lied down on the couch. "I'm new here to, if you wanted to hide out with me when you start school." Taylor left not sure what more she could say.

Everyone in the house was finally asleep, but this proved to be the most eventful night scince Taylor came into the home.

The next morning everyone was bustling around the kitchen getting ready for school. Mariana was doing Taylor's hair last minute as Taylor shoveled down some cereal, Jesus and Brandon were running around trying to pack their bags in time. Callie walked in no one paying to much attention to her until she picked up the pot of coffee and poured herself a glass. Everyone froze for just a moment and stared at her. Callie took a sip. Everyone went back to what they were doing and all started to run out the door.

"Brandon show Callie around please?" Lena asked when they pulled into the parking lot. "Um sure he replied. Mariana had already run off to her friends and Jesus down to the volleyball game before the first class of the day. "Where's Callie eating?" Taylor looked at Lena. "Out with the kids I would assume. Aren't you going to sit with Mariana and Lexi today? No I don't think I should sit with Mariana today. I'll do homework so I can go to Brandon's audition." Hmm why didn't Taylor want to hang out with Mariana anymore? Lena would have to discuss it with Stef later. "Have a good day sweetie." Lena left to her office.

Callie being shown her first class by Brandon was not impressed she already didn't like this class. It would be a long couple of months here. She managed to make it through all of her morning classes but lunch was a bit more difficult, for a moment she looked around to see if that Taylor girl was sitting alone at a table somewhere but decided it better than to get attached to people and left to find a quiet room.

Brandon went to the same room he practiced in all the time but this time there was someone there, Callie. She sat there quietly strumming a guitar. They spent the rest of lunch practicing and teaching.

Mariana ran up to Callie between lunch and the last class of the day, "heard you've been looking for a ride, there's a bus stop down the street."

Trying to leave Brandon saw Callie leaving and decided he was going to try and stop her, as he ran up to her his phone rang. "Give me that!" Callie grabbed Brandon's phone and answered "hey Jude, shhh. I'm coming to get you now okay shhh i'll be there soon." Callie hung up and started to walk faster towards the bus stop. " who was that? Is Jude your boyfriend or something?" Brandon turned Callie around "it's my brother okay! My foster father saw Jude wearing his ex wife's dress once and beat him for it, I need to get Jude out of house!" Brandon had already made up his mind. "Then I'm coming with you."

Back at the house Mariana had laid out some clothes and had a large bag of cash on her pillow when Taylor walked in. "Where you going?" And then she saw the money on Mariana's pillow, "You really did that those pills the other night! And you did sell them! My god Mariana why?" Taylor was practically screaming and Mariana kept shushing her. "I know someone who needed help okay leave it alone." Mariana couldn't let this plan fall through the cracks now.

"Hey kids! Do you know where Brandon and Callie are?" Lena asked when the twins and Taylor walked down the stairs ready for Brandon's audition. "What?" Jesus and Taylor both did a double take. "They didn't come home from school, today." Lena explained. Mike was yelling at Stef for losing their son. "Callie was looking for a ride, at school she kept asking." Mariana looks up from the floor sheepishly. Stef and Mike walked over to Lena and the kids "Brandon would have gone with her to keep her out of trouble." Stef agreed with what everyone was thinking. "His cell phone!" Lena exclaimed.

"Distract him at the front door, I just need to talk to Jude. He won't let me in, if he knows who I am." Callie was clearly distraught. Brandon just nodded there was something about the way Callie talked about Jude that seemed to explained everything.

"Get outta here!" he screamed. "Jude, Jude!" Callie whispered trying to coax him over towards her. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Callie. "Woah." Brandon took a step into the house. It turned into chaos with screaming and pointing the gun at the two teenagers. Stef and Mike rushed in at the perfect time. "Put the gun down!" Stef and Mike yelled. Callie ran to Jude. Brandon's face said it all "I'm so screwed."

Lena and Stef got all the kids into the car. Lena knew that the house didn't have enough room and was ready to admit that she had made a mistake by taking in Callie, especially after Callie was in juvie. "We aren't sending them back into the system, right now." Stef had seen the way the two had acted, they couldn't be separated. "We really don't have room, Stef." Stef shrugged, "We'll have to make more room." A tear rolled down Stef's cheek.

**Authors note: **

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following it means so much to me! I love Taylor and I love Jude so I think I may have the bond between the two of them have a chapter to itself what do you all think? What do the two of you think of Callie and Taylor, should they get along? Anyways thanks everyone and leave your thoughts! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Jude and Callie, we can't give you a permanent home but we do believe that you should be safe until Bill can find you both a permanent home." Stef was the first to speak. The two moms had called a meeting after breakfast. "We also think you should be comfortable here, so Jude, you will be moving into Jesus room. And Callie you will be moving into Mariana's" Lena explained everything. Mariana began to jump up and debate but her mothers both shot her a glare. "Good. Everything alright with everybody?" Lena asked. "Um, I don't mean to intrude but what about me?" Taylor asked, skeptical about her situation here. "Oh! Taylor you will move out of Mariana's room for a day or two until we get a few other things situated." Stef smiled at the girl. She and Lena had a lot they needed to talk to Taylor needed to talk about. "For now, you will stay with us. Your stuff can stay in Mariana's and your room just not you." Lena explained. "One other thing we need to discuss is about last night." Stef paused looking at Callie and Jude, and then to Brandon. "Lena and I have decided there won't be consequences, just don't ever do something else like that again. We are lucky last night ended the way it did, it could have ended very differently."

Callie and Mariana went up to their room. "I don't like this." Mariana plainly stated it. "Not to mention they're gonna kick Taylor out to keep you. I hope you're happy." Callie was taken aback, "Hey look, at least I didn't steal my brothers pills, sell them and let him take the blame for it!" Callie's words were like knives and hit the nerve Callie had hoped for. "Look neither of us like this, and we're not going to like it any better by clawing at each other so just let me be and it'll have to work." Mariana muttered. Callie sighed, "whatever." She began to make herself a little corner with her few belongings.

The boys room, was a completely different scenario. "You don't mind me coming into your room?" Jude was surprised at how Jesus had taken the news. "Nah. It's actually kinda cool I'm glad to have a younger brother." Jude smiled. "Can I ask you something then?" Jesus couldn't imagine what Jude wanted to ask him already but agreed to answer. "I like that Taylor girl, she seems nice. Why's she here." Jesus smiled but Jude could tell it was filled with sadness, "All I can say is that she's not officially adopted, you should talk to her." Jude pondered on the thought for a minute. "Okay." Jesus and Jude began to set out the few belongings that Jude had, the first time that Jesus tried to bond with his younger foster brother.

Downstairs Taylor began to pace around in circles. "What did I do?" She couldn't handle the anticipation any longer. Lena and Stef both sat on one side of the couch leaving only the middle seat open for Taylor. She hesitated but then sat. "Okay so Taylor we're only moving you out for a few days you can go back to Mariana, Callie and your room soon." Lena started. "Okay." Taylors voice squeaked. "Now about staying here, I have been looking through to make sure you weren't reported as missing or kidnapped." Stef stopped, she wasn't sure how to deliver the news that Taylor wasn't being searched for. Taylor looked at her, "I understand it all." "But," Lena jumped in not wanting Taylor to be able to think to long about how her parents didn't want her back. "It works in our favor, it means that we can keep you until we find a different scenario for you." It was now Stef's turn to continue. "It also means that we can try and legally remove you from that house." Taylor managed a weak smile, "Great."

Brandon had been sitting at the top of the stairs, from his spot he could hear everyone different conversations, Jesus and Jude bonding, Mariana and Callie fighting and of course the one he wanted to hear, what his moms had to say to Taylor. He was a protective big brother and Taylor needed one even if she wasn't being adopted. He knew now he had to quietly retreat to his room so that Taylor wouldn't see him.

Mariana had began to get ready for bed, Callie began to try and work on her homework to write about guilt. The two boys were trying to play a quick video game, Brandon began to sit in his room and play on his keyboard. Taylor managed to sneak upstairs to slip off to sleep but decided to stop in Brandon's room to ask for advice.

"Brandon. Can I ask you something?" Brandon slowly stopped playing and stood to close his door he knew Taylor would need someone to talk to and strangely it had often times been him. "Sure Taylor." She looked at him for a minute and said. "Did you know I tried to kick you the other day? At the table I saw that you thought Callie was pretty." Taylor was trying to make it seem like she hadn't just been shattered. "Oh. Nope, didn't know you tried to kick me. Besides foster siblings can't date." Brandon really hoped that would put an end to that part of the conversation and Taylor would just talk about what happened downstairs. "I'm not staying." She began to cry, "I knew I wouldn't but my... my parents didn't even acknowledge that I was gone. So where am I going to go? The foster system? That won't work." Taylor began to cry harder. "Why do I want to go back to them when they hurt me?" Brandon gave Taylor a quick hug, "Because they're still your parents, you need to forget them though okay? You're here now and my moms won't send you away to any foster home, they'll make sure it's safe." This was harder than anything he ever had to tell Mariana and being the big brother seemed to be harder when he couldn't promise Taylor would be staying.

Jesus heard Taylor almost as soon as she began to cry. She went to talk to Brandon again which meant that normally Jesus would be running in there to help comfort her but today he tried to distract Jude so that Jude didn't have to be explained everything when he was so new here and so young.

Callie heard the crying first and pointed it out to Mariana. "What's her story anyways? Isn't she your moms?" Taylor said something that confused Callie the other night and that was how she was new also. "It's a long one. My guess is that moms just told her something from her past. Have you talked to her?" Callie laughed, "No I don't think she would like me very much." Mariana snorted, "I bet you two would get along fine."

Stef and Lena waited until the small muffled sobs stopped before they began to walk up to their room and pretend they hadn't just shattered Taylor. They didn't know what more they could do for her, they couldn't keep her and there was no way they were going to let her go back to her parents. "Should we talk to her?" Lena already felt guilt creeping in. Stef sighed "I think we have done enough.

Later that night when the rest of the house was asleep, Jude heard a noise out in the hall. He had heard Taylor crying earlier, but pretended not to so that Jesus wouldn't have to explain. He decided to slip out to the bathroom and try and talk to her. Taylor had to door open a crack and was wiping something off her face. In black lipstick she had written "dyke" on her forehead. "Are you alright? I heard you cry." Jude's voice was gentle and reminded Taylor of the calming effect that Lena's had. "Yeah I just needed a minute. Been a long time since I got a minute, what about you little dude why are you up?" Jude paused. "I want to be your friend, you cried hard, something bad happened are they not keeping you?" Taylor shook her head. "No. This isn't my home." Jude hugged her, it took Taylor by surprise but it's what she needed. "Mine either. Maybe you me and Callie should stick together." Taylor smiled at the hopeful boy. She shook her head, yes, "of course, this family we all stick together. Now get to bed before Stef and Lena catch us."

Stef and Lena had already heard the whole encounter. So hadn't Callie, she almost felt bad for this girl, Taylor and Callie were the only ones who knew about the pills, Taylor also wasn't being kept maybe she could just talk to this girl.

**Authors note: **

**Hey guys! Do you like Taylor I could add more or less of her. Callie and Brandon will start to be around each other more and I think Jude and Taylor will have a great connection. Any ideas you would like to see just let me know! Thanks **


	8. Chapter 8

"Stef, I don't know if I can look at her again after last night without saying something or crying." Lena was still really hurt about the night before with Taylor. She had shrugged them off for most of the night after they talked to her and when Taylor believed them to finally be asleep she snuck off into the bathroom writing across her forehead. Lena just thought that by now Taylor would come to her or even Stef. "She was hurt and a teenager, they do dumb things. I'm sure that the whole house will be calmer and less nerve racking today." Stef kissed Lena on the forehead, she just needed to relax.

All of the kids were up and ready downstairs sitting in the living room watching T.V. "Ahh yes Saturdays." Stef laughed coming down the stairs. Callie and Jude were lying together on the floor, Jesus was hanging upside down off the couch, Brandon lying down as if he wanted to go back to sleep, Mariana sitting on the floor doing her nails and Taylor sitting in between Mariana and Callie.

"Oh, and Taylor if Callie's all settled in you can move your stuff back to your room today." Stef said watching to two girls sitting on the floor carefully. "Okay, I'll go get my stuff out of your way now." Taylor tripped getting up and fell back to the ground. Jude and Mariana giggled. Jesus had tripped her getting up. "Hmmm. Very fun." Taylor stuck her tongue out grabbing Jesus' hat off his head. "I'll help you." Callie let Jude crawl away from her and stood up. "Oh. Uh thanks." Taylor was afraid Callie had seen everything last night and wasn't happy about Jude talking to her. Stef and Lena were just as puzzled as the rest of the room.

"Last night, I heard you uh... crying." Callie didn't know how to start the conversation or even what she wanted it to be about. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's been a long week that's all." Taylor smiled. "Anyways I just kinda thought you should know about last night I saw Jude with you and I don't love the idea of him getting attached to someone here and then having us leave and them stay..." Callie was cut off. "I'm not staying. I'm not even their kid." Taylor looked at Callie hoping this would be enough of an explanation. "Mariana said something about that, I just thought that. Anyways part of the foster system I'm guessing then." Taylor didn't want to have to explain herself anymore to Callie but it was seeming less and less like a choice. "No." The rest of the move was in silence.

"What else did you see last night!" Taylor screamed. She felt betrayed and couldn't believe they had been spying on her. Stef tried to shush her so that the rest of the house wouldn't be disturbed. "Taylor, sweetie it's alright we just wanted to let you know you don't have to sneak off to take a minutes break." Lena tries to reach for Taylors hand. Taylor rips her hand away and screams "No, you can't think I'm going to trust you after this! You're not even going to let me stay here or go home. What the hell is wrong with you!" Taylor stopped herself instantly. "Oh my god, I am so sorry." She whispered. Stef looked at Lena who had just been pushed away. Stef shooks a look at Taylor, "I am so sorry." "Enough go upstairs. Now." Stef had never raised her voice at Taylor, a new line had been crossed. Taylor ran out the back door leaving it swinging open.

All the kids heard the noise upstairs none of them knew what to do. "I'm gonna go talk to her. Or at least follow her so she doesn't do anything stupid." Callie was more talking to herself but Mariana nodded "maybe you should before my moms try." Callie slipping down the stairs walked into the kitchen, "Oh hi Callie I hope that didn't..." Lena was cut off. "Can I go try and talk to her. We talked earlier I think it would be better that way..." Callie was already out the door before they could answer.

"It's me Callie." Callie knew that asking to join would receive a no. "Did I hurt her?" Taylor already had been silently crying. "I didn't see just came to see if you were hurt. What did you do?" Taylor wiped a tear and stood up. "Can we walk? I shoved her. I didn't mean to, it was just reflexes. I feel horrible." Callie was silent but kept walking. "Why do you care anyways? We barely know each other." Callie thought back to last night, written across Taylors forehead was the word she said, hugging her was her brother. Jude trusts Taylor for some reason and Callie needed to give it a try. "Jude." Taylor nodded, "And you don't mind? The hug? The asking me to stick with you two? I don't want you to think I'm trying to jump in your guys family." Callie thought, "Jude is my little brother, always has been my responsibility. I'm not going to stop watching out for him now but I think he needs a friend and I shouldn't take that from him." Taylor was listening but stopped and laid down in the grass. "The smell is comforting." Taylor laughed at Callies expression when she began to lie in the grass. Callie lightly laughed, "Just don't even try to take him from me."

"Moms? Everything all right?" Jesus came down a few minutes after Callie ran off to find Taylor. Lena nodded, "just go back upstairs try and calm everyone else down please?" Jesus nodded but looked to his other mom, "she's just scared. Please don't send her away because of this you know that this has been a lot on everyone, her included."

Stef checked the bruise in Lena's back. "Looks like the counter hit you good, nothing more serious than the bruise, I think." Lena sighed, "she didn't mean to hurt me. Did you see the guilt and terror in her eyes almost directly after?" Stef tried biting her tongue but couldn't contain herself, "The terror was because she realized I was going to kill her for what she did." Lena turned around, "Don't ever say anything like that again! Not about any of our kids but definitely not with Taylor." Stef took a small breath, "I know. I would never do anything like that. Why did she do it though?" Lena shook her head, "I don't know but we'll help her."

"I was there and I told you that. Why were you so mad that Stef and Lena saw everything last night?" Callie was trying to help Taylor understand why she did what she did. "Because, they're trying to legally take me out of my parents house but aren't keeping me. It had nothing to do with them hearing last night it had to do with build up of everything." Taylor sighed. Callie just continued to look at Taylor. "It's a long story. Not sure it would add up to anything that happens in foster homes but okay." Taylor sighed and then went into the story.

Hours later after Callie knew Taylor's story, Taylor and Callie walked in the front door of the house. "Taylor..." Stef was staring her straight in the eyes, something was coming, the tense mood in the air said it all.

**Authors note: **

**Sorry about straying from the show but I want to skip a few episodes and maybe come back to them. I got a review that said to have Callie and Taylor lovers. What do you guys think? Would you like to see that or no? What about the scene with Taylor, Stef and Lena? New chapter soon. Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

Brandon was sitting in his room when everything had happened yesterday night. Taylor ran off, something else happened between Taylor and his moms but they wouldn't say anything in front of their kids. Hours before Taylor went to go and talk to Brandon. She told him about the pills and the chat that popped up on Mariana's screen from Mariana's and Jesus birth mom and she also told him she wanted his help with something but he had to swear not to tell his moms until it had worked. What was it?

Mariana hadn't talked to Taylor all night after hearing the screaming from downstairs and it was clear Taylor didn't plan on talking. Mariana had tried to talk to Callie but all Callie said she knew was that she had run after Taylor and Taylor told her everything that had happened with her parents. Callie also said that Taylor felt really bad about whatever it was she did. Jesus tried to see what his siblings thought but no one had anything. Except Jude.

Jude had woken up early that morning and remembered everything from last night. He wanted to ask Taylor what had happened. He also wanted to ask Lena and Stef about it because no one would tell him anything. When Jude got downstairs Stef was already gone for an early shift and Lena was the only one awake. "Hey sweetie, your up early today. What's up?" Lena smiled at the youngest child. "What happened with Taylor yesterday?" Jude tried to play as innocent as he could. "Nothing honey she was just upset. Everything's all right though" as Lena spoke Taylor walked in. "Can we talk about last night before Stef comes back please?" Taylor hadn't even seen Jude sitting at the table. Lena's eyes flickered in his direction warning that Jude was there. "No it's all right. I think that everyone should understand what I did." Taylor couldn't take her eyes off of Lena. Lena winced as she turned the wrong way and a sharp pain went to her back. "Oh my god." Taylor pwhispered. "I hurt you... I...I did that..." Taylor was mortified. "You didn't mean to." Lena tried to make Taylor feel better. "I did it though. Is it bad? Oh my god I'm so sorry. Are you alright. Stef must want to kill me. How are you still talking to me? I'm so sorry." Jude had already put the pieces together Taylor had hurt Lena. She must of hit her or shoved her, but Taylor had done it. That's why the screaming stopped so suddenly. "Taylor it'll be alright." Lena didn't know what else to say she couldn't say too much without Stef there and they had already decided on the consequences.

As the rest of the family came in Taylor ran out. She couldn't face the rest. She had called Stef and said how when her shift was over Taylor was ready for the consequences, she also slipped in how sorry she was and that she wasn't going back to the house until after the two talked. She ended the voicemail saying she wanted to talk to Stef because Lena had already tried to take it easy on her.

Jude made eye contact with Callie a few times and she knew that something had happened and Jude was there to see it all. She had decided to ask him what he knew later. The other kids were worried but knew in time they would find out what happened. Lena put on a face and made it seem like any other Sunday morning.

Stef pulled out her phone as she was getting off from her shift and saw the missed call. She dialed voicemail. When she heard nothing for a minute she knew it was Taylor. Stef took a breath forcing herself to listen to the message. She could tell how sorry Taylor was, she called her back.

"Hi, I'm sorry." Taylor's heart was beating faster and faster waiting for Stef's reply. "Not over the phone. Where are you?" Taylor hesitated not wanting to give away her hiding spot at the park but thinking how she's caused enough trouble. "At the park. It's about..." Stef cut her off, "I know where it is." Taylor sighed but said okay. Stef called Lena to tell her to take care of dinner with everyone else. She explained that she was going to meet Taylor. "Please don't lose your temper, she was so sorry this morning Stef." Lena pleaded. "I'm just going to tell her what we discussed last night, it wasnt my choice for it to be just the to of us, it was Taylor's." Stef hung up as she pulled into the park. Taylor walked up to Stef's car and got in. "Where do you want to go?" Stef asked. Taylor was taken aback, "uh anywhere that's not the house?"

Stef pulled into another park that was empty. "Get out and we can walk." Taylor was trembling slightly but tried not to let Stef see. "Can we sit?" Taylor wanted to just sit and smell the grass. Stef sat and waited for Taylor to do the same. "Where do we start? What do we even say to each other after last night?" Taylor looked at Stef expecting her to continue, she didn't and Taylor tried talking. "Lena winched this morning. She tried not to so I wouldn't know how bad she was hurt. I couldn't do anything but say how sorry I was. She wouldn't talk about it. I ran out. Jude was there he heard everything. Did I hurt her that bad?" Taylor didn't know what Stef wanted to her or even what she wanted to say. "A bruise, nothing that's broken I don't think. She doesn't want to make you feel like..." Taylor cut Stef off, "like the monster I am who did it to her." Stef cut Taylor off, "we decided what was going to happen last night, for your sake its good that Lena was involved in the conversation. I was ready to chase after you last night." Taylor pulled at a patch of the grass trying to focus on something, "so what's the punishment? What's the conclusion? How screwed up am I?" Stef sighed, "do you know how I knew where that park is?" Taylor was confused by the off topic question but shook her head, she had no idea maybe drove by it once? "It's where I go to just sit and lie in the grass when I'm really stressed or angry. It's been a thing I've done for years, this is the park I always came to when I got into a fight with my dad" Stef lied across the grass and smelt it. "The smell is comforting huh?" Taylor smiled. Stef laughed "your insane, and pretty screwed up to answer your question." Taylor's heart sank. "But," Stef continued, "so aren't I. What you did last night can never happen again. To anyone Brandon, the twins, Callie or Jude. Definitely not Lena ever again. No matter what reflexes you have or whatever else is going on." Stef paused, "I didn't mention me, I'm here for you Taylor, we're going to figure this out and if you ever get that upset again come sit upstairs with me okay." Taylor nodded, "Stef, you keep saying again or next time does that mean your not kicking me out?" Taylor asked almost hurting with joy. "No that was never a question but for the next few weeks your gonna have a so called babysitter, one of us is going to follow you around and see what's going on with you. Lena and I will still talk to you together tonight but for now that's your punishment." Taylor nodded, "wait I think there should be one more thing I nave to tell everyone what I did. The twins, Brandon, Callie and Jude already know but I need the to have the choice to hate me." Stef laughed, "you really are screwed up." She teased. "Oh and if you ever do anything like that again your out." Taylor nodded, "I would throw myself out before then."

When Taylor and Stef walked into the door a few minutes later Lena walked up to Stef and gave her a quick kiss. She looked at Taylor who didn't seem to be crying and sighed out of relief. "Thank you Stef." She mummered. Stef nodded "Taylor wants to talk to everyone before we talk to her." Lena looked worried but replied by saying "they're all waiting for you in the living room." The three walked to the living room. Taylor took a quick breath, "okay guys yesterday after all that yelling the reason I disappeared today. I slammed Lena into a counter, I lost control and my reflexes caught in. I'm so sorry and just thought you should all know." The group looked at Stef and Lena and Lena nodded. "I'm fine though." Stef decided to pitch in "and it's never going to happen again. The kids were all worried about Lena but the only two who didn't say it was alright to Taylor was Jesus and Brandon.

"Why did you do it though? It's not like you to get worked up on that one thing of us hearing you." Lena was sitting on one side of Taylor and Stef was on the other. "I don't know Lena, is just that... Well.. It's gonna sound really dumb but I was angry that you guys couldn't keep me and the last few months I just really wanted what all the other kids had with you and I know that doesn't happen instantly but I... I don't know. Stef looked at Lena and Lena nodded. "I think I know what it was that you felt like we betrayed the other night. It was our love to you." Stef said. "See," Taylor said "I told you it was dumb!" Lena smiled "I know the perfect solution to that... A momma sandwich." The two women squished Taylor into a hug and Taylor burst into laughter. "I'm still really sorry." Taylor said before heading up stairs for the night.

Brandon was furious with Taylor and couldn't bear to look at her right now. His moms were down there and all three of them were smoothing it over but he wasn't ready to forgive and forget.

**Authors note **

**Thanks for still following and reading! Anyways it sounds like people don't want Callie and Taylor date which I think works better because Taylor needs the big brother (Brandon) and sister (Callie). What did you think of this chapter? And what do you think Brandon's going to say to Taylor? Okay thanks new chapter soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

"So Brandon I was thinking we could hang out more often." Brandon was out for the day with his father, Mike. "Maybe even move in to my place?" Brandon was stunned and didn't know what to say. "I'll think about it I guess." Mike smiled, "Good." Brandon didn't know what to say. It would be nice to get out of this house and be able to do simple things like have peace and quiet and a hot shower. There was just too many kids in his house right now. He would have to ask his mom about it.

Meanwhile at the house there was another screaming matching going on, it seemed like there always on now. Callie was yelling at Mariana for reading her journal. Mariana kept swearing she didn't do it. Lena was trying to be the referee. Callie was begging to lose her temper and almost screamed about how Mariana sold the pills but she stopped. "Whatever, it doesn't matter."

"Why do you have to be at Marianas throat?" Jude didn't want to be thrown out but his sister kept getting into trouble. Callie sighed, "I'm not trying to Jude!" "Then why the big deal with your journal!" Jude stopped whispering. Callie paused, "I wrote about Liam, Jude. That's why." Jude hugged his sister, "I'm so sorry."

"How is this adequate punishment?" Taylor whined. She was sitting outside with Stef right next to her. It had been like that for days, she was never alone. "It's not like I'm going to beat someone up or something!" she continued. Stef laughed, "We just want to see what's going on in your head so that nothing like those two nights happen again." Taylor rolled her eyes and then turned upside down in her chair. "What did you guys hear and see that first night? I sorta yelled and ran off before you could answer." Stef nodded, "We heard Jude ask what happened. We heard him ask if we were keeping you and your reply. We started to walk out where we could see and saw that you had written across your forehead. And then we saw him hug you. Saying how Callie, you and Jude should stick together." Taylor's heart sank. They thought she hated it here. "It wasn't like I was trying to hurt you two that night. I was just angry and you and my parents." As soon as Taylor said it she almost regretted it. There was a part of her that wanted to rebel against the fosters.

"Hey Brandon how was your day?" Stef asked as she saw her son walk through the door. "Um. Good. Dad asked me to move in with him." Brandon wasn't sure he should have told his mom with everything going on. "Hmm. Really? What did you say?" Stef asked, clearly agitated. "I told him I would think about it." Was she really going to let him move out? Stef laughed, "Well it's not really your choice B." Brandon started to get angry, "Why isn't it? Do you think that I asked for you and dad to get divorced." He paused. "Or even better yet do you think I asked to have two moms! When did I get to have a choice." He stormed off to his room. "Stef, take a breath." Lena was tried to calm Stef down. Though they were both hurt by Brandons comment they had to keep their heads. "How could he?" Stef muttered.

Brandon was still furious over everything from the last few days but mostly what happened between him and his mom. He walked straight into Callie, Mariana and Taylor's room. "You." Brandon pointed at Taylor, "What the hell is wrong with you? Hurting our moms after everything they've done for you? And then just think it's alright!" Mariana stood next to Taylor "Brandon, what do you mean?!" "Really Mariana she hurt our moms and you still defend her!" Brandon's head was rushing. He looked back to Taylor, "Get the hell out of my house. Never come back, never talk to my moms never ask them for help again." Taylor was ready to defend herself. "Brandon," Taylor pleaded, "You don't understand how sorry I am. How greatful I am for your moms, for everything that you've all done. This is the family my parents couldn't give me and I love it. Please forgive me." Brandon froze, he knew how sorry Taylor was, he started to feel sorry for everything he had just said but his anger seemed to take over again "Maybe if you weren't such a dyke then your parents wouldn't have thrown you out!" Taylor froze. "Oh... God, Taylor I didn't mean it. I... I'm sorry... I wasn't even mad at you. Taylor please..." Brandon realized everything he had just said. "Out." Mariana was surprised that Brandon would ever say that. "Out." She repeated. Taylor was about to crumple and Mariana didn't want Brandon to see it.

Jesus and Jude were downstairs with Stef and Lena when they heard the last part of what was the argument between Brandon and Taylor. "Please tell me I didn't just hear that right." Lena whispered. Stef started to get up to go upstairs. Lena saw the look of rage in her eyes. "I'll go see what happened, Jesus come with me. Stef could you help Jude with his homework?" Lena knew that Stef would keep calm for the sake of the kids. Jesus nodded and started up the stairs. Lena nodded to Stef and followed after her son. "What just happened?" Taylor whispered to Callie and Mariana. "Did I miss something?

"Callie, Mariana can you guys stay here?" Lena motioned for them to sit when they tried to leave as she entered. She had already told Jesus to go talk to Brandon. "What just happened? We heard the last part downstairs, but we're not sure what happened. Lena explained to the three girls. "Nothing. Can you just go away." Taylor almost spit the words out and crawled up to her bed facing the wall. "Taylor, what happened?" Lena asked again. "I said go away!" Taylor screamed. "Come with me you two." Lena whispered. Lena, Callie and Mariana were all standing outside the bedroom door talked in hushed voices, "Callie can you go in there and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. You seemed to do a good job talking to her the other night." Lena smiled. "Mariana you're coming with me to talk to Brandon. Okay." Both girls nodded and went where they were told.

"Callie, I promised Jude we would all stick together. You said you didn't mind. I think it would be best for you both to stay here but not me. What do I tell him?" Taylor whispered. She still had tears in her eyes. "You're staying here." Callie said. Taylor thought for a minute, "I have a plan. You in?" The two girls sat there formulating their plan. In the other room Brandon was trying to explain to Jesus, Mariana and Lena why he said what he did but in the end all he could say was "I'm not sure."

"Are you sure Callie?" Taylor was surprised at how Callie had agreed to the plan and asked for Taylor to tell Jude everything about her past. "He can handle it." Callie smiled at Jude. "Okay." Taylor sighed, telling the last member of the house everything. Callie and Jude shared parts of their past. They only stopped when Lena and Stef called them down to work on homework and sit around watching a movie.

Everyone was sitting downstairs in the living room including Brandon's girlfriend Talya. Brandon and Talya were sitting on the couch, Stef and Lena were sitting of to the side on the floor the two twins in the middle of the room. Jude, Callie and Taylor were off the the far left from everyone. Stef and Lena thought it could be because Brandon had hurt Taylor but thought it was slightly strange. "I need a name for a bad guy in this story I have to write for school. I don't know any." Jude said, looking around the room to see if anyone had any ideas. "Hmm. How about Liam?" Talya said sweetly. Callie and Jude looked at each other quickly. Taylor wondered how Talya knew about Liam. Callie and Jude were just about to tell her and all they had said was his name before Lena called them down. Callie knew that it hadn't been Mariana it had been Talya who had read her journal. It was Talya who now knew everything.

**Authors note: **

**Next chapter will be the quinceañera with more drama between the family. Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't really want to go." Taylor muttered. Lena, Lexi, Mariana and Taylor were all supposed to go get Mariana's quinceanera dress fitted that day. "What?" Mariana was clearly hurt. "Are you sick. You haven't really eaten the last few days." Lena and Stef had been trying to figure out what had been wrong with Taylor for a week, she wouldn't eat much, she had been in her room almost all the time unless Mariana was in there and then she went out back. And most of all she kept giving everyone except Callie and Jude the cold shoulder. "Uh I guess so." Taylor turned to the sink and threw her almost full bowl of food in. "Can I go up stairs?" Mariana had already left the room, "Can you come? I don't know what's wrong with you, is it because of Brandon or what? I've been covering for you at school and with Stef, you've been ignoring Jesus when he asks you to go out and now this with Mariana. It's not you against us." Lena sighed, "please just come." Taylor shook her head, "I have homework, plus I don't feel well ." She was lying. She hadn't even gone to her classes Friday. What Lena had said was mostly truth but one thing it was them against her. It was them, against her, Callie and Jude. "Callie's playing guitar so you may want to stay down here." Lena finally caved.

"Callie, hey can we talk." Taylor walked into their room and fell onto her bed. "I think they're onto me. In fact to quote Lena "it's not them against me." Plus skipping my classes on Friday wasn't a good thing to do." Callie stopped playing, "you did what? Showing them it was them against us is one thing. Proving that we aren't going to pretend we were theirs was one thing but I can't do anything that would get Jude and I kicked out!" Taylor sat up, "that's why I did it. They have no where to send me plus they don't even know your in on this. I have the final step to the plan thought up." Callie sighed maybe this hadn't been that great an idea, "okay go over the whole thing." Taylor smiled, "well, give the, the cold shoulder, make them realize that we aren't theirs and they can't teat us like that because it would hurt more when they get rid of us. But we don't do anything stupid to get us kicked out. And then the last step happenes in two years, I was thinking that you would be eighteen and could adopt Jude and I could come live with you two. Just until I was old enough to be out on my own? The three of us we could be a family, or at least sorta." Taylor stopped realizing Callie didn't seem that enthusiastic. "Do you really think they would just let you leave then, you'll be almost seventeen right?" Callie saw Taylor stop smiling, "but we have a few years to figure it all out." Callie saw Taylor have the smallest smile twitch across her face.

"Why didn't she want to come? She keeps leaving the room whenever I'm around." Mariana was still hurt by this morning with Taylor. Lena kept looking straight ahead knowing that she couldn't bear to see the tears in Mariana's eyes, "I think she may be still really hurt over everything with Brandon and is just holding the grudge against all of us." Marian shook her head no, "she told everyone that it was fine after Brandon apologized. That it hurt but anger had gotten the best of her once or twice." Lena leaned back in her seat, "maybe." Mariana looked at her mom, "what was Brandon's punishment anyways?" Lena took a breath "not your worry."

Mariana was being fit for her dress when the lady mentioned something about the father daughter dance, Lexi said how Mariana was going to dance with her moms as in plural. "Oh an uncle or family friend would do." The lady mentioned. Mariana looked to her mom who didn't seem to be affected by the commet. "It's perfect!" Lexi exclaimed, Mariana smiled and agreed "yeah it is!" She had been so excited for her fifthteenth birthday for a really long time. She had never even thought about the father daughter dance.

Callie was sitting on her bed playing guitar, Jude was sitting on the floor of the girls room doing homework and Taylor had just woken up from a nap. "hey Callie, do you mind playing a certain song I know?" Taylor didn't know how Callie knew to play guitar or how well but she decided to ask today. Callie nodded, "sure. Ill try." Taylor smiled, "here's a little something the two of you didn't know I love signing. You ready to here a dying peacock sing?" Jude laughed and nodded, "okay. Callie it's called warrior by Demi lovato." Taylor loved the song and it was perfect for right now. Callie smiled "I've heard of it" Taylor took a breath, it had been so long from the last time she had sung, "this is a story that I've never told..." She took a breath and waited, " all the pain and the truth I wear like a battle wound, so ashamed and confused, I was broken and bruised, now I'm a warrior now I've got thicker skin, im a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been and my armor is made of steel, you can't get in. I'm a warrior and you can never hurt me again." Callie stopped playing and Jude smiled, "a dying peacock really? Your really good!" Callie laughed. Taylor stopped, "I've never heard you laugh like that. Cool." Callie laughed again, causing Taylor and Jude to burst into giggles also.

When the three kids had contained their laughter Jude spoke first, "are you sure you want to cold shoulder Stef and Lena like that Taylor?" Both Taylor and Callie stopped, they hadn't told Jude the plan. "What?" Taylor spat. "They really like all three of us that's all." Jude was still looking at Taylor, "I know." Taylor whispered.

"So Callie I was wondering if you wanted to be in my court for Saturday." Mariana asked, Callie and Mariana were finally on neutral ground. "Uh sure." Callie wasn't sure what it meant to be on the court. "That sounds like a great idea Mariana!" Stef smiled. "Mhmm," Lena smiled at the two girls, "we'll just have to get you your gown before Saturday." Jude laughed, "you have to wear a gown!" He hadn't seen his sister in a dress that he could remember that she wanted to. "Great." Callie grimimced. Taylor walked in to grab some food. "Taylor is your dress already for Saturday?" Stef asked, she looked at the girl wearing baggy sweatpants and a tank top that made it look as if Taylor had just gotten out of bed. "Uh yeah." Taylor had completely forgotten about the party. "Can't wait." Taylor had done an okay job hiding the sarcasm and only Stef heard it.

"Can I go out back before bed? Taylor asked after another dinner of not eating "I guess so. Be in soon though." Stef replied. "Callie you want to come?" Callie nodded, "I'm gonna go grab my guitar." The two sat out in the back yard staring at the stars and singing the same song as earlier the song seemed to be an anthem between the two. When they hard the door open they stopped. "In to Ned girls, we've got a big party tomorrow. Uh Taylor wait out here." Lena said. Taylor looked at Callie and mouthed the words "help!" As she dramaticly rolled her eyes.

"Taylor, what's wrong with you? You don't eat, you don't talk. Please tell us." Lena's calming voice almost made Taylor fall to pieces. "Nothing." Taylor pulled her hair into her face. "Taylor, you're even ignoring Mariana now." Lena had hopped this would hit a nerve, Taylor didn't flinch. Stef began to speak, "about the incident with Brandon, we've decided that we were going to check with you but thought of having him move in with his dad for awhile so everything can cool off. He already has agreed to do anything to gain back your trust and wants to be your big brother again..." Taylor cut Stef off, "I don't care what you do to him alright!? And he's not my big brother, you guys aren't even my family so stop acting like you are!" Taylor stood and started to walk into the house she turned around. "It's family against the strays it always has been. Night we have a party in the morning." Taylor sighed and fell asleep on the couch not being able to talk to Mariana tonight.

"Maybe you should stop with this." Callie was zipping up the back of Taylors dress. "Why?" Taylor had kept her cool last night. "It seems to have a big effect on you, plus I mean sure it's not forever but having a family while you can is worth it isn't it?" Callie turned around so that Taylor could zip her dress. "Besides," Callie continued, "It seems to be hurting them, didn't you see Stef last night, she sat there and watched you lie on the couch, she kept trying to figure out what was wrong. "I heard her talking to Lena, they think you've been talking to your parents or something. Or maybe worse. Their worried." Callie whispered. Taylor stopped for a minute and turned Callie around, "I haven't talked to them. Besides what would that have to do with anything. Besides like I said, them against me." Taylor finished zipping up Callies dress and left the room. "I'm not stopping." Callie sighed.

The downstairs was buzzing with excitement. Mariana was in the bathroom finishing up her hair. Lena was doing last minute planning. Stef and the two boys were bringing party favors out to the car. Jude was with Mariana, "Thanks Jude, needed someone to tell me what it looked like." Mariana looked in the mirror and began to mutter under her breath, "Because apparently somebodys too cool to. But she won't even come today." Mariana sighed. Jude tapped her shoulder and then walked out right as Taylor walked in. "You look amazing." Taylor stood in the doorway and looked behind her to make sure no one else was there. Mariana smiled, "Thanks. Glad you're feeling better and can come today. Wouldn't want you to miss it." Mariana was giving Taylor the benefit of the doubt and tried to believe she really had been sick. Taylor left Mariana standing there in thought and joined the rest of the family in the car.

"Mariana's gonna take so long she's going to miss her own party." Jesus sarcastically said. As if on cue Mariana came out and the family went out to the party.

"Brandon, can I talk to you when we get there?" Brandon had barely heard the whisper but knew that it wasn't his imagination when he saw Taylor looking at him waiting for a reply. "Sure." He smiled and she looked away. He never expected Taylor to forgive him this quickly, or ever but was glad she wanted to talk.

**********Authors note: Sorry I split the party into two parts but I felt like there was so much before the party and so much during the party I wanted to capture. Next chapter soon. Sorry it took so long for this one. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Um, Taylor, Come here." Brandon whispered and pulled Taylor off to a corner. "What?" Taylor's hostile attitude had returned. "You wanted to talk. So please talk." Brandon was afraid that Taylor was back to hating him. "Do you feel bad about it? Completely horrible or is there a small part of you that doesn't regret it? Some part of you that had just been itching to finally set me in my place?" Taylor would be able to tell the truth because it was the same answer she felt towards what happened between her and Lena. "I'm sorry and I know I shouldn't have said it." Brandon sighed, "But yeah, theres a part of me that thinks there was a reason for it." Taylor smiled, "At least you aren't lying. You're dancing with me, so we can talk more."

"Callie!" Taylor called her over, switch partners with me okay? Please, I need to talk to Brandon." Callie gave Taylor a suspicious look "What? It's called reasons, I'll tell you later, just switch with me." Callie nodded, "Sure. Just think about it what I said this morning." Taylor nodded, sure she'd think about it.

"Hey Mike, can I ask you for a favor please?" Stef finally found him. "Sure." Mike nodded. "Can you dance with Mariana for Lena and I? For the father daughter dance?" This was one of the harder things she ever had to ask Mike. "Sure. She's not dancing with you and Lena?" Stef shook her head, no.

The court began to walk in. Brandon didn't walk in with Callie but instead with Taylor. "Look!" Lena exclaimed. "What? Have all of our children lost their minds?" Stef laughed. "It looks like Callie and Taylor switched spots." Lena looked, "Yeah they did. But why?" Stef shook her head, "Callie wasn't in on the whole, us against them, that Taylor screamed about yesterday? Do you think?" Lena went silent watching her children, Stef quickly followed Lenas example. "Crazy or not, they all look amazing." Lena breathed.

"So why did you want to dance with me?" Brandon was trying to talk to Taylor as they went through their waltz. "I needed to talk and I thought that it would be the only time that would be crazy enough. Look, your moms were talking to me last night about what they said to you after your um.. remark. I guess one option is having you live with your dad or something." Taylor paused and Brandon nodded, "If thats what you want Taylor, I'll move out until everyone cools down." Taylor shook her head, "No. In fact I'm going to make sure you don't get into any trouble. But you have to do one thing for me, and you can't tell your moms." Taylor had never blackmailed someone before and wasn't sure what to say. "Okay, I just want you to stop hating everyone in the house Taylor. I won't tell them." Brandon stopped and Taylor hadn't even realized how quickly the dance had gone by.

"Are you sure?" Brandon was worried Taylor would get hurt. "You'll be right outside to act as an alibi and if I need you to help get me out of there then you can help. Please Brandon I need to talk to them. I need a family." Taylor was pleading she had used all her cards and didn't have anything left to bargain with. Brandon saw tears forming in Taylors eyes and couldn't tell if she was using that or if she just really want to do this. He nodded, "You have a family, it us, my moms, Mariana and Jesus, Callie and Jude, and me. We're your family right now. But I understand it's not the same. I'll take you to your parents, whenever you want." Taylor smiled, "Thanks. Now let's get back in there before they notice where missing."

"No. She's being selfish today! My moms spent so much money on this stupid party and she won't even dance with them. It's my birthday too!" Jesus was fed up over this whole party and the way Mariana was acted. Why did she care if Lexi and Jesus were dating? Lexi just wanted to leave the party.

Mariana felt as if she had been betrayed by everyone on what was supposed to be her awesome party. Lexi and Jesus had been dating, and didn't tell her, Jesus had called her jealous. Taylor wouldn't talk to her, and kept disappearing every time Mariana tried to talk.

"Can I have your attention please?" Lena called out to the crowd. The room quickly went silent, "we'd like to call Mariana and Jesus up." Stef smiled as her two children walked towards her and Lena. "So the first thing we have is this for Jesus." Stef smiled as she handed him a new skateboard. "And we'd like to show everyone this." Lena said as a slideshow with pictures of the family growing up started to play. The four stepped off to the side.

Watching the slides go by Callie gave Jude a reassuring hug, they would never have anything like this and Callie felt bad for Jude. Mariana was watching it and couldn't help but noticed how many pictures had been taken with her best friend, Lexi. Lexi and Mariana's eyes met and there seemed to be a silent message passed between the two. It continued for several minutes until finally the last picture was one that Taylor remembered quite well, Lena was sitting on one side of the group and Brandon on the other, Mariana next to her mom and Jesus next to Brandon, there sitting in the middle was Taylor, with the painted nails and curly hair Mariana had done and the skateboard Jesus had given her in front of her. Callie saw the one tear running down Taylors cheek but she quickly wiped it away. Stef saw Taylor wipe something off her face and had a feeling it was a tear. She would talk to her later, today was Mariana and Jesus, saw it too, he quickly, without anyone seeing reached for her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Taylor knew what she had to do. She had to make a lot of wrongs, right.

"Brandon, come here now!" Taylor hissed, she was motioning to the back exit. "Can't it wait?" Brandon was worrying about having his moms see him leave again, Stef had already mentioned that he needed to talk to her after the whole dance "mix up". Taylor nodded, no, "it'll only take a minute." Brandon sighed "all right." "I'm sorry, about the blackmail, you don't have to take me to my parents, I still don't want you to get into trouble. And I'm sorry about hurting Lena, I'm sorry about blocking out your moms and for yelling at them yesterday. I'm sorry about everything I've done." Taylor was holding herself together pretty well and hadn't cried. Brandon took a minute to think, "I'm still taking you. To your parents I mean. Because if I don't you'll find another way that's even more dangerous. And it's not me you should be apologizing to for yelling at my moms, or ignoring Mariana and Jesus. And about hurting Lena, that's not me you should be apologizing to either." Taylor nodded when Brandon stopped talking. "You know how to make it right, don't let yourself pretend you don't." Brandon smiled and left Taylor standing there, after Mariana's party, thats when she would start to repair what she had damaged.

"Hey Taylor!" Callie had been searching for Taylor for awhile. Almost right after the slideshow. "They want to take a family picture, Jude, you and me included, so come on." Taylor stopped causing Callie to almost trip, "Do you think they'll want me back? I hate it being them against me, they're my family. Maybe not legally or biologically or whatever but I need them." Callie smiled, "Glad to see you got your sense back. Now lets go before they freak out about you not being there."

"There they are!" Lena exclaimed. "Hey, sorry missed the memo." Taylor waved awkwardly. She walked up to Mariana and Jesus, "Happy Birthday." And hugged them both really quickly. Stef smiled, maybe that really was a tear she saw Taylor wipe away. "Okay picture time people." She said. The family gathered with everyone smiling completely for the first time in days.

"Hey Mariana, Can we talk?" Taylor saw her sitting alone and thought now would be the perfect time. "Uh, Are you talking to me now? Or is it going to be another show just to get people off your back like this morning?" Mariana was hostile, but Taylor found it to be understandable. "When I hugged you in there, it wasn't for show. It's been less than a week and I already miss you and talking to you. I need my best friend and sister by my side. Please Mari, come dance with me and we can talk." Mariana froze when Taylor used her nickname that she only heard Taylor use once before. "No, we aren't going to talk. We can save that for later but I miss having my sister too, so come dance with me." Taylor sighed, "Easier than I thought."

"What is going on with our kids today?" Lena was surprised when she returned inside to find Mariana and Taylor out on the dance floor laughing and playfully pushing each other. They kept smiling, finally Taylor pulled a few of the pins in her hair out and starting to shake her head around like she was crazy, this caused Mariana to laugh harder. "Well, seeing what Taylors doing today, my guess is she snuck a drink or two before the party." Stef laughed at her own joke, "Oh come on love, you know I was only kidding, besides whatever it is seems to be is working wonders for our family, look at Mariana and Taylor, and Brandon was in a particularly good mood earlier. Who knows with these teenagers." Lena rubbed her temples, "What were we ever thinking, two sixteen year olds, two fifteen year olds, one fourteen year old and a twelve year old. We we're setting ourselves up for a few headaches weren't we?" Stef laughed, "Yes love, but look at them." The rest of the Foster kids had joined Mariana and Taylor and were all laughing and shouting. The two women at the tables just smiled.

The party finished well but not without Mariana dancing with her two moms after feeling selfish because she danced with Mike instead of them. "It's alright honey." they tried to reassure her. She only felt better after dancing with them once people started filling out. On the way home Stef looked back in her mirror, "Good day right guys?" Mariana smiled, "It was perfect and we all looked sooooo cute in our dresses!" she squealed. Brandon and Callie nodded, "It was great." Jesus was already changed into shorts and a tee-shirt, "It was fun but can I go to the skatepark before dinner? Taylor and I wanted to try some new trick we found online." Stef sighed, "I'll drop you off but be home before dinner." Taylor caught Stef's eyes in the mirror, "I'm sorry for everything." Taylor mouthed, "And thank you." Stef mouthed back "later, go have fun." Lena just smiled and looked back at all the kids, "Jude, why are you so quiet... ha looks like someone had a long day." Jude had fallen asleep on Callies and Marianas shoulders, his head switching between the two.

**Authors note: **

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get the last two chapters up but with the long holiday weekend I should be able to get more up and quicker. Thanks for reading as always and if you want leave a review. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Callie, can we talk to you real quick? Before the rest of the kids get up?" Lena sat Callie in a seat. "Am I in trouble?" Callie was nervous because Stef and Lena told the kids everything, so why did they need to talk before the rest woke up. Stef laughed, "No sweetie. You're not in trouble." Lena left the room to go upstairs to talk to Taylor. "Callie, I just wanted you to know its not you, Jude and Taylor against Lena, Stef and the other kids. You know that right?" Stef didn't want to come right out and say what she had Lena had been worried about. Callie sighed, "You want to know about Taylor. And why she's been so werid and if I felt the same way she did and if I was in on whatever plan she had" Stef nodded, "You're to smart for us are you going to tell me all about it?" Callie thought for a minute... . "Stef..."

"Hey Taylor, Come with me?" Lena looked down at Mariana who was still fast asleep. Taylor rolled over, "Uh, sure. Is everything alright? No ones hurt right?" Taylor subconsciously looked at Lena searching to see if she appeared to be in pain. Lena felt Taylors eyes searching her for any bruises, "Everythings fine. No ones hurt. I just wanted to talk. Come on, we can talk in my room." Taylor nodded and slipped out of bed.

"So there was a plan. Callie it's alright, tell me." Stef knew how hard it would be for Callie to betray Taylor's trust. Callie nodded, "She wanted to make you guys stop loving her, but not enough to kick her out. She wanted you to see that you couldn't have her if she was just another um... well you get it. She was going to just leave, but she couldn't because she promised Jude that she would stay with us." Stef took a quick breath fighting back tears, "What about when you were older? What was her plan for later? Or did she not think it through?" Callie looked to the ground, "She wanted to wait until I was 18 or 19, then she wanted me to officially adopt her and Jude. Or at least Jude and then she could just move in with us. I knew it but I thought she was just angry I didn't think she would go this far with it." Callie couldn't look up from the ground.

"Hey sweetie come sit, please." Lena patted the bed next to her. Taylor hesitated but only for a moment, she felt bad even going near Lena after hurting her but also after how she had treated everyone in the house the last few days. Lena saw the hesitation, "You're not going to hurt me by sitting and talking to me." Taylor sighed, "well that depends on what you want to talk about and if you consider emotions hurt." Lena sighed, "you know what I'm going to ask you about?" Taylor nodded, "Callie tell you?" Lena shook her head, "I came up here to talk to you as soon as I knew you and Callie were awake." Taylor sat, "Oh okay, then hi." Lena chuckled, "Me first?" Taylor nodded. "Okay," Lena continued, "The other night, what you said, we need to talk about that. And a few other things. Okay?" Taylor nodded again. "You want to start? I'm not sure what to say." Lena smiled, "of course."

Callie had finally looked up at Stef. Stef looked hurt but not by Callie, "Callie honey, you understand why we can't keep her right? It's not like we wouldn't like to try, or let her hope. You never could adopt her even when you were old enough. There's a lot of legal issues" Callie nodded, "I know but I don't think she was thinking with a level head, more with emotions and I didn't want her to stop talking to me so I just nodded." Stef sighed, "That's alright honey, you were thinking, if you had told her she wouldn't have talked to anyone. Besides it should be Lena and I who tell her." Callie nodded.

"Why have you been so angry sweetie?" Lena didn't want to start yelling too quickly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say. I'm still angry at myself for hurting you and then my stupid plan, and you against me. I'm so sorry." Taylor broke down into sobs. Lena froze, "Shh. What plan honey? What are you talking about?" Taylor sat up ridged, "nothing." She mumbled. Lena shook her head, "no tell me." An strangled sob escaped again from Taylor, "I wanted you and Stef to hate me. I thought if you hated me because I was horrible I could just leave and I would stop lo..." Taylor stopped "I would stop like living here. That if you hated me I could hate you. It didn't work. I still... I still..." Taylor broke in tears. "Shh. Sweetie we could never hate you." Lena pulled Taylor into a hug. "We would never hate you." Taylor sat sobbing into Lena shoulder.

"You can stay down here. The other kids will be down in a minute, you can all watch cartoons, I'll be down in a minute to cook pancakes. I just want to go check on Taylor and Lena okay?" Stef smiled. "And Callie? Thanks sweetie, we love you all." Stef gave Callie a quick reassuring hug. Callie smiled, "Oh, one more thing. If she's really upset, ask her about singing." Stef nodded, but was slightly confused.

When Stef walked into the room Lena was sitting on the edge of their bed stroking Taylors hair as Taylor lie there crying, head in Lenas lap. "Shhh." Lena kept whispering to her. Stef crouched in front of the two, something had passed between Lena and Stef without words. Lena smiled and Stef nodded, "Hey Taylor, Can I talk to you?" Taylor nodded, "It's alright. I'm glad Callie told you." Taylor sat up. Stef sat on the opposite side of Taylor. "Taylor, Why did you want us to stop loving you?" Taylor had regained herself enough to talk, "One set of parents getting rid of me was hard enough, but what would have been even harder was if you guys didn't hate me when you, the second set of parents got rid of me." Stef took Taylors hand, "They were wrong, the lost a beautiful daughter because they were ignorant, we could never let you go, we would never hate you." Taylor sighed, "I wish you would." Stef paused and looked at Lena who just nodded, "Why Taylor? Why do you wish we would hate you?" Taylor wiped away a few more tears, "Because I... I love you guys. You're my family and I love this family."

"Hey Callie, where is Taylor and moms?" Brandon and Jesus came into the kitchen at the same time. "Stef and Lena are upstairs talking to Taylor..." Callie quickly looked at Jesus. "Oh. Uh Brandon filled me in on everything he knew, which by the way wasn't much." Jesus quickly explained. "Well she's gonna need us today, I told your moms about her trying to get everyone to hate her, my guess is she's gonna want to just sit with us and watch t.v." Callie mumbled. "I'll go get Mariana and Jude, we can start a movie." Jesus said running up the stairs."Thanks for being the older sibling this time. She was too angry with me." Brandon felt awkward thanking Callie but didn't know what more to do.

"We could send the kids out today. If you needed to talk to us more." Lena suggested. Taylor shook her head, "No, I'm alright. Unless we could freeze time and I could just stay like this forever." Taylor joked. Stef laughed, "Anytime you need us we're here alright? Don't do something stupid like that again." Taylor nodded, she finally stood up. She already missed the warmth of Stef and Lena and the gentle whisper in her ear that it was going to be alright and no one was going get rid of her again.

"Another crappy superhero movie? You three suck at choosing movies." Taylor stuck her tongue out at Jude, Jesus and Brandon. "I voted for chick flicks." Mariana spoke up. "hmmm. Well does anyone have any other votes?" Lena asked, she agreed with Taylor, her kids didn't have the best taste in movies. Taylor's smiled brightened, "I might! Let me check!" She ran into the kitchen where Stef was.

"Stef, I have a question. What do you think of bringing the family out, a picnic day at the park. The one you picked me up from. I know an awesome spot. It would be better than more bad superhero movies." Taylor paused to catch a breath. Stef looked critically at her for a moment. "Taylor, it sounds like it would be fun but, I just want you to realize that it can't be your hiding place anymore, everyone would know to look for you there, otherwise it sounds perfect." Taylor paused, "I have a different spot to hide remember?" Stef was puzzled, "Stef, you showed me the park you used to go hide at, I'll just go there if I need to think." Stef smiled, "You're insane, okay day at the park sounds good, go tell the rest."

Taylor came flying into the living room, sliding across the floor, she tripped and fell onto the couch falling on top of Mariana and Jude. "Sorry." She said but couldn't keep herself from laughing alongside with them. "Okay cluzt what are you so happy about?" Lena couldn't help but laugh herself. "I have an idea better than movies, trust me. It's a surprise but I'll tell each of you what to pack once you've got that go to the car and wait. I'll be out with everything else in a minute." Taylor giddily told Jesus to get his skateboard, and hers. She told Mariana to grab a few old sheets, Jude was sent to get a soccer ball and Callie was sent to get Taylors and her cameras. Brandon was supposed to help whoever needed help and ended up helping Jude because he was too short to reach the soccer ball. Lena was just sent to the car to get everyone in.

"Hey Taylor, what gave you the idea of the picnic?" Stef asked as she and Taylor finished packing up some food. "Well I have a lot to make up for and this was perfect... plus the ending picture to Mariana and Jesus' slideshow. It was a few weeks before Callie and Jude came when we took that picture." Taylor smiled thinking back to it. Stef smiled top, "Yeah I remember it. I took the picture. Mariana wanted to help you get cute girls attention and Jesus wanted to skateboard so you made a compromise. Lena reminded me how we hadn't gotten many pictures of you with the family and I made her get in it instead of me." Taylor grabbed the bag of food and started to walk out the door, "I hope there's some tourists there today." Stef didn't understand what she meant. "Why?" Taylor giggled, "So that we can get a picture with Callie and Jude in it. And you have to be in this one." Stef rolled her eyes, "Let's hope not then."

"Of course! A picnic in the park." Lena exclaimed as the family began to file out of the car. "Yep." Stef smiled at Lena, it was good to have a moment after everything that had happened with almost every person in the house the last few weeks. "Hey Jude! Come here!" Taylor set her skateboard down, placing her helmet on Jude's head. "Seems to fit." She concluded, "Sit." Callie looked at Taylor skeptically and Lena almost said no but Jude pleaded with her. "Fine. I lose." She held her hands up in mock surrender. Taylor handed Brandon the bag of food and started to push Jude down the sidewalk. Jesus jumped on his board and followed after them.

"Here!" Jude jumped up and off the skateboard, "this is a good spot!" Stef and Lena shrugged, "It's great." Brandon shrugged off the backpack. Mariana dramatically fell to the ground, "We've been walking forever!" She whined. Callie laughed at her, "Forever being a slightly overused term?" Stef snorted and Jesus gave Callie a high five, Mariana giggled along, "It was forever! Or maybe only a little while."

"Callie! Come play!" Jude was trying to get the family to start a soccer game. "Go on Callie, you don't really have a choice on this one." Lena grabbed Callie's arm and dragged her over to Jude. Brandon got up and followed, "I'll join little dude" Jude smiled, "Mariana come on!" Mariana rolled over in the grass "I'm still recovering from our walk for eternity!" Jesus mimicked her and began to drag her over to the game. "Fine, okay, okay." Mariana stood on her own, "I have grass stains on my butt now!" Lena called over to her wife, "Come on Stef, you have to play too! You're not getting out of this." Stef looked at Taylor, "this was your idea you're stuck playing too." The family split into two teams, Jude, Callie, Taylor and Lena on one team and Jesus, Stef, Mariana and Brandon on another. The family played for almost 45 minutes, until someone called to Jesus and Taylor. "Uh. Be right back." Taylor ran off the field over to the girl who had called hi.

"Who was that?" Lena teased. Stef decided to join in on the fun, "She was kinda cute." Taylor collapsed to the ground. "She's nobody." Jude smiled, "She was pretty." He teased. Taylor playfully pushed him, "She's nobody!" Mariana turned to Jesus, "She knew you. Who is she?" Jesus shrugged "just someone from the skatepark. She showed Taylor and I a trick once or twice that's all." Callie laughed and Brandon looked around at the family, "Guess Taylor was right, she's nobody. Right Jesus?" He raised his eyebrows at his brother. "Okay. Enough." Taylor spat. "So she isn't nobody. Good to keep in mind." Stef laughed at Taylors bright red face.

The rest of the day went by quickly, with Taylor and Jesus trying to teach everyone to skateboard, Jude coning the family into more games. Taylor even found someone walking by that would take a family picture for her so everyone could be in the photo. The family finally walked back to the car around four. Almost instantly five of the six kids had fallen asleep. Taylor almost asleep smiled and said, "This is why I love you guys. I'm glad you don't hate me."

**Authors note: **

**Hey guys! What did you think of this chapter? I felt like I needed a fluffy chapter after everything that had happened with the family in the last few. Next chapter will be scenes from episode five and maybe six. Also Brandon will take Taylor to her parents house. I was wondering what you guys would think about a love interest for Taylor? **


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey girls, hey Jude. All ready to come down when everyone gets here?" Lena ask passing by the girls room seeing Taylor Mariana and Jude painting nails. Mariana replied, "Yep, everything's done." Lena stopped in the doorway, "Okay, You should come down in about five minutes." Jude was sitting on Mariana's bed as Taylor painted one hand and Mariana did the other. Jude smiled, "So that girl at the park the other day what's her name?" Taylor looked up from her work, "I told you all it was nobody. Just a girl from the skate park." Mariana laughed, "We won't tell moms, come on you have to tell us!" Jude continued the teasing, "Hmmm. Maybe Mariana and I will just have to go ask her who she is." Taylor had just finished Judes nails but hadn't put the nail polish made a stroke of blue nail polish across his forehead, "Or maybe she's nobody." Taylor stuck her tongue out at him. "Your next Mariana," She laughed. Callie saw the three and looked at Jude as she walked by, "Just make sure to take that off before school okay bud."

"Oh, Callie who's this?" Stef stopped when she saw the boy standing at the front door with Callie. Callie froze, "Oh this is Wyatt, I hope you don't mind I asked him to come today." Stef smiled, she would have to make sure that Lena and her talked to Callie later about the rules on boys. "It's fine. Do you know if any of the other kids have friends coming?" Callie nodded, no, she didn't think anyone had brought their friends. "Okay. Nice to meet you Wyatt." Stef smiled and left the two.

The fosters party began with a few of Stef and Lenas friends coming in and everyone beginning to talk. Taylor walked down with Mariana and Jude and tried to mingle into the crowd. Mariana dragged Taylor over to meet Garrett, one of Stef and Lena's friends kids. "Hey." Taylor felt awkward realizing she had never met anyone from the house's friends before. "Uh. I'm gonna go grab something to drink would you like something?" Taylor asked looking at Garrett. He smiled, "Sure. Thanks." Mariana was still smiling dumbfoundedly. "Mariana come help me for a minute if you don't mind." Taylor laughed, She was sure Garrett was a nobody too. Mariana glared at her sister, "Sure. Excuse us, stay here we'll be right back." Garrett smiled and nodded. "Ha. You're totally crushing on Garrett!" It was Taylor's turn to tease. Mariana started to blush, "No I'm not!" Taylor rolled her eyes, "Sure you aren't. Just friends. Anyways take this otherwise he'll think you're crazy." Mariana took the soda, "And where are you going?" Taylor stuck her tongue out, "Anywhere that isn't between you two." Mariana sighed and walked away.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch, Taylor hung out with Jude who had charmed almost everyone at the party. Jesus finally saved both Taylor and Jude by convincing his moms to let the three of them go out to the skate park. Callie was allowed to go out with Wyatt as long as she was back before curfew. Mariana went out with Garrett. Brandon went upstairs to practice his piano. Leaving Stef and Lena to clean.

"Okay little dude! You can do this!" Taylor was standing at the bottom of the ramp cheering Jude on. Jesus was standing next to Jude, "Want me to show you again?" Jude shook his head, no," I think I can do it." Jude put one foot onto the skateboard and almost instantly lost his balance, the skateboard and the one leg on it started down the ramp and the rest of the boy followed. "Oh my god! Jude! Jude, you alright?" Taylor ran over to her foster brother, Jesus slid down the ramp to Jude. "Ow." Jude sobbed. "Jesus? Should we call Stef and Lena?" Jesus shook his head. "Okay, Jude, I'm gonna help you sit up and see how bad your hurt okay?" Taylor slowly lifted Jude up. "Your heads not bleeding, that's good. A few cuts on your elbows and legs. How do you feel?" Taylor was hugging Jude tight. Jude tried to calm his sobs, "It hurts. But I can move it." He continued to sob into Taylor shoulder. His elbows and knees were cut and bleeding. "Jesus I'll grab our boards can you carry him?" Jesus nodded.

"Oh my god! Stef come here now!" Lena called as she saw Taylor running down the street and bursting through the door, "Jesus is right behind me but Jude fell. I don't think anythings broken but he got scraped up pretty bad. Jesus is carrying him back." Stef heard the last part of what Taylor said and followed her down the street to help Jude. The three brought Jude into the house and sat him on the couch. Lena and Stef confirmed that nothing had been broken, but his cuts would needed to be cleaned out and Jude would have a few bruises. Stef motioned for Jesus and Taylor to follow her, "What the hell where you guys thinking? He didn't know how to skateboard and you put him on a ramp!" Jesus was the first to talk, "We didn't think he was going to get hurt, I was right next to him and Taylor was at the bottom." Stef looked at the two kids, "Why didn't you call us? He could have been seriously hurt! You're just lucky that Callie wasn't downstairs when you came in." Stef took a breath, "Let's go see if he's alright." Taylor and Jesus nodded.

"It wasn't Jesus and Taylor's fault I just slipped, I wanted to try it." Jude had a feeling Stef had already yelled at the two and felt bad. "We know honey, we just don't want you to get hurt." Lena smiled at him. "Do you remember your first wipeout Taylor?" Jesus laughed. Taylor laughed along, "Yeah it was on flat ground, I didn't even go near a ramp before I wiped out!" Taylor smiled at Jude. Stef laughed, "I remember that!" She looked to Jude want to hear the story?" Jude grinned and shook his head vigorously. Taylor sighed,"Okay, we all went for a picnic in the park and Jesus and I brought our boards. I got cocky thinking I was finally good enough to ride through the park and try to show off. I ended up tripping on my foot when I tried to push off, I got a nice scrape across my cheeck and a few on my knees and elbows, I also runined the hairstyle and nails Mariana had done that morning." Jude laughed, "Mariana must have freaked." Taylor nodded, "Uh huh. So didn't Lena so don't let her fool you." Lena shook her head, "I don't think I freaked out." Stef laughed, "yeah you did." Jesus went and gave Jude a high five, "At least you didn't trip on flat ground, you tripped on a good ramp." Taylor stuck her tongue out at Jesus. "What happened Jude!" Callie exclaimed as she walked down the stairs.

"Uh Callie let us explain." Taylor and Jesus both stood up. Callie glared at the two of them, "It wasn't their fault" Jude tried to stand but his legs still stung from the cuts and the peroxide Lena used. Callie looked at Taylor and Jesus, "Then please explain." Stef intervene, "Let's go upstairs. All four of us, Jude we'll be right back." Stef spoke first once they closed the bedroom door, "Jude feel while he was at the skatepark with Taylor and Jesus. They got him home, he'll have a few bruises and has a few cuts but nothings broken." Callie was still staring daggers at the two,"why did you let him?" Taylor stepped in, "Because he's a kid Callie, he wanted to have fun. Okay, you already told him he had to take off the nail polish he wanted to wear and he just wanted to try something so we didn't see the harm in it." Callie couldn't speak, "I'm trying to protect him alright?" Stef stepped in once more, "Jude's alright and that's all that matters right now you two. There's no use pointing fingers now and we'll just have to be more careful before he does anything again." Callie nodded, "Yeah sure." Taylor faintly smiled, "Jude's safe at least."

"Hey Callie, You didn't yell at them right?" Jude would feel really bad if Taylor and Jesus got yelled at for his accident. Callie smiled, "No, I didn't yell. I just really worry about you." She walked over to her brother and gave him a hug. "Hey Jude, There is one thing left to do though. It's the worst part about wipping out when you live in this house." Jude stopped smiling as Taylor paused to let him worry. "We have to go tell Mariana that you messed up your nails." Everyone in the room began to laugh and Jude soon followed, "Let's go then."

"Hey Mari, Jude wiped out at the skatepark today." Taylor smiled at how quickly Mariana sat up. "Oh my god! Mariana what is in your nose!" Taylor was stunned, her moms let her do this? The fake innocence in Mariana's voice when she said "You like it?" answered Taylors question. Stef and Lena didn't know yet. "You alright Jude?" Mariana went back to being serious for a minute, "Your nails got messed up didn't they?" She frowned, "Come here we'll fix them."

When Taylor and Jude came down the stairs, Taylor looking overly secretive, Stef and Lena paused the movie everyone was watching , "What's going on?" They asked. Taylor shook her head, "wait for Mariana to come down." she mouthed. Jude and Taylor took their seats in the living room. Mariana came down the stairs making sure to show of her nose piercing, "Oh god. What did you do Mariana?" Lena whispered. Stef couldn't take her eyes of her daughter, "You pierced your own nose?" Stef and Lena sighed and about ten minutes later decided it had been a long day and everyone should go to bed so they would get up for school the next morning.

Jude walked out of his classroom, he had kept the nail polish and did a good job hiding it from Callie so he could wear it to school. "Hey, nice nails." Some kid sneered, "Wearing a bra too?" Jude pulled his hand from the kids grasp, "Why don't you grow up?" he spat. The punk got even more in Jude's face, "Why did you say?" Jude knew he didn't want to back off now, "I said grow up idiot." The punk slammed Jude against a locker. Taylor saw the encounter and began to push her way down the hall, a teacher got there first. "What's going on here? Blake, Jude principals office now." The teacher said. Taylor saw Jude's only friend, Connor she thought his name was, just stand and watch the encounter. Taylor ran off to find Callie, Callie had been right they needed to protect Jude.

"Jude, What happened today at school!" Callie came running in through the door. Jude was sitting with Lena and Taylor at the kitchen table. The twins were out with Lexi, Brandon at piano and Stef was still working. "Jude had a little confrontation with some of the other boys because they saw his nail polish." Lena explained. Jude hadn't looked up since Callie had walked in and Taylor had kept her eyes locked on Callie. Taylor whispered something to Jude. "I told you to take that off before you went to school Jude! Why didn't you listen?" She yelled at him, Jude finally looked up, "Go! Take it off now Jude!" Jude stood, "You don't always get to tell me what to do!" Jude yelled. Callie was stunned, Taylor looked at her again, "I'll go help him get it off." Taylor said looking to Lena. Lena nodded. "Callie sit." Lena said.

"Callie, Jude's a special kid." Lena started. Callie nodded, "I know and I love him but I can't have him think that the world is as safe as this house is. He can't go around thinking he can wear nail polish and not get hurt. We aren't always going to be here and he'll get hurt." Lena sighed, "Not everyone in the world is like the people in this house thats true, but Jude needs you to love him no matter what he wears or does." Callie was stunned and muttered how she had homework. Lena nodded, "I'll be upstairs."

"Why does Callie always get to tell me what to do?" Jude was throwing stuff around under the bathroom sink looking for nail polish remover. "Everyone else was fine we me wearing nail polish." He muttered. Taylor sighed and pulled Jude back from the sink sitting him on a stool, "Callie is just worried about you getting hurt thats all." Taylor handed Jude the bottle of polish remover. Jude began scrubbing vigorously at his nails. "Want to hear something? It probably won't make you feel better." Jude shrugged, "Sure." Taylor looked at Jude, "I got into a fight once. Just like you did at school." Jude looked up for a minute then back down at his fingers. "Yeah," Taylor nodded, "They were being bit...I mean jerks because I wore a blazer. They kept asking me if I was a guy now. If I was confused or something?" Taylor stopped, "Jude try this", she handed him a washcloth. At this point Lena had been outside the door for a minute or so, listen to the two kids. "Anyways," Taylor continued her story, "I wanted to so badly walk off but they kept at me. I told them to get a life and find something better to do. One of them shoved me and I punched her square across the face." Jude looked up astonished, "What did Stef and Lena do?" Taylor shook her head, "They don't know about it. A teacher didn't see me like they did you." Jude nodded, "So I should have hit the kid?" Taylor shook her head again, "no. That's just part of the story. It didn't make anything better, in fact it made it worse. But I never wore the blazer again. People are ignorant, they're never going to change unfortunately. I know that now, so does Callie. I know you feel like Callie is just being an idiot and not letting you wear the nail polish but she thinks this was a better way to protect you." Jude sighed, "This isn't coming off." Taylor rolled her eyes, "You're going to rub your skin off doing that, try actually getting the nail not your finger." At this point Lena knocked on the door. "May I?" She asked. Jude nodded. Lena sat down to help Jude take the nail polish off. "I'm gonna leave." Taylor stood to leave. "No stay." Jude pleaded. Taylor sat back down.

"Okay," Lena started, "When Stef and I are at home we hold hands and kiss," Jude had a questioning look on his face, "Really?" he asked. "Well we use to before we just got really busy." Lena tried to explain. Jude looked even more confused this time. "What does being busy have to do with holding hands?" Lena sighed, "Okay we're getting a little off track here." Taylor laughed. Lena shot her a look. Lena began again, "My point is, sometimes when we're in a new neighborhood or out late walking to our car, we won't hold hands." Jude didn't seem to take his eyes off Lena, "Why?" He asked. "Some people out there are afraid of what's different, they want to hurt people like Stef and me. So every time we're out and I want to hold Stef's hand but I decide not to I get mad. Mad at the people who might want to hurt us but mad at myself for not standing up to them." Jude's face was filled with concentration, Taylor sat there, realizing that Lena had been standing outside the door for awhile. Lena continued, "So the thing is, if you're taught to hide what makes you different. You end up feeling a lot of shame about who you are and thats not okay. There's nothing wrong with you for wearing nail polish, just like there's nothing wrong me for holding Stef's hand. What's wrong is that there are people out there who want to hurt us." Jude smiled smiled at Lena. Lena just took a small breath, to keep herself from crying. Taylor sat there frozen.

Jude decided to leave the rest of his nail polish on. "I'll stay here and clean up sweetie you go downstairs." Lena smiled at Jude. She was glad he had decided to leave his nail polish on and try to stay true to who he was. Taylor seemed to wake from her trance and stood to leave, "Uh, Taylor mind staying to help clean up?" Taylor nodded, "Sure." Maybe Lena hadn't heard what she said. "Good speech Lena. I think you made Jude feel better." Lena just looked at Taylor, "you did okay yourself." Taylor stopped cleaning, "Oh. You heard that. I was just trying to make him feel better." Lena nodded, "How'd you manage not to get caught?" Taylor shrugged, I was in back of the school. It was after school and I was getting ready to walk home. Guess no one happened to be there." Lena sighed, "Okay." Taylor stopped and looked at Lena, "That was a pretty good speech." Lena smiled, "I like to try."

"I'll keep an eye out at school for him." Taylor was in her room with Callie. "A few of my classes are near his I'll check in with him and find you if anything goes wrong okay?" Callie nodded, "Thanks Taylor." Taylor nodded, "Can I ask you something?" Callie sighed, "I don't know. I just don't want him to get hurt and he's so young that I don't think he should say anything." Taylor was surprised, "How did you know what I was going to ask?" Callie shrugged, "Because a lot of people have wondered."

The next day Jude was worried about going to school, he didn't want to get into another fight and had kept the nail polish on. Taylor had been saying hi and asking what's up a lot. During lunch Jude had a pleasant surprise, Connor had painted his nails blue to support Jude. Taylor could help but smile when she saw the two and decided the progress was something to celebrate, all during this day without anyone but Lena and Jude noticing, Taylor had worn her blazer just like Jude had worn the nail polish.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: **

**Warning, this chapter is sorta heavy. There may be an attempt at either self harm or suicide. Please be careful when reading. Thanks. **

"Can we talk?" Taylor asked looking at Callie who was sitting cross legged on her bed with her guitar out. "Sure, are you alright?" Callie sounded worried. Taylor smiled, "It's nothing bad, for once." Callie laughed "well thats a first I think." Taylor sat on the edge of her bed, "Uh the other day? The whole nail polish incident? Uh Jude wore nail polish a second day, you know when I said I was going to watch out for him, well I just wanted you to know his friend, uh... Connor I think?" Callie nodded, "Yeah Jude's friend is Connor." Taylor nodded and continued, "Anyways, Connor wore blue nail polish that day. I just thought you should know Jude has someone on his side." Callie smiled, "I know. Thanks for always watching out for him. He told me you almost punched one of the kids the other day. You seem to really care for him, no one other than me has ever tried to look out for Jude." Callie looked like she was about to cry. "Callie, we all love Jude here, not just me. You don't have to worry about him all the time anymore. You can think about what you want, about yourself, about whatever normal teenagers think about. Maybe you could start thinking about what you wanted in the future." Taylor smiled, she then realized how akward the conversation had turned and tried to find a way out. "Uh, I've got to go talk to Lena but uh yeah. Bye."

"Stef, I think you should try and talk to her." Lena had been pleading with her wife for two days. Stef laughed, and say what, "Lena told me what you didn't even trust us with that you told Jude? Oh and by the way we were wondering about that girl the other day and wanted to check in with you if you had anything else going on." Lena sighed, "Fine. Point taken. But I think she would relate more to you... because of everything Stef." Stef sighed, "I'll try later, has something happened at school?" Lena shook her head, "No, well I mean that I know of, she could have done something and just not gotten caught, but I think now's the time we started to talk with her, especially if we're going to try to get her to agree to the...well you know, just talk to her." Stef nodded, she agreed to talk to her later.

"Hey Mariana, can I talk to you?" Jude looked around the room to make sure his sister wasn't in the room. Mariana closed her book and made a room on her bed for Jude to come and sit, "What's wrong Jude?" Jude shrugged, "I just wanted to talk to you about uh...well...a crush. I need advice." Mariana squealed, "Finally one of you guys admits your crush!" Jude blushed, "well it's just i'm not sure if its a crush or not. The persons really nice and all but and I think I like them but its really confusing." Mariana laughed, "It sounds like a crush! So who is it Jude." Jude smiled, knowing exactly who to quote, "It's nobody."

"What's our alibi? I mean come on it's not like I can say just going out with Brandon." Taylor was pacing around his room. "We're going for a ride so you can think in a quiet space and you need me to drive." Taylor nodded, "I think this is gonna work. This is really happening huh?" Brandon could hear the excitement in her voice. He nodded. She smiled, "Let's go tell them we're going." Brandon stood and started to leave, Taylor jumped up and down once more, "I'm finally going to talk to them again. This is going to be perfect, I can just tell."

Stef was surprised to see Taylor all dressed up and coming down the stairs. "Uh, hey what's up?" Brandon was right behind Taylor. "Hey mom," He said, "Can I take Taylor out for a ride?" Taylor nodded, "It was my idea, I was hoping it was alright." Stef nodded, "Uh sure. Why are you so dressed up to go for a ride though?" Taylor looked down forgetting she had put on a new dress, "Oh, uh I just changed out of my clothes from school and threw this on, that's all.." Stef nodded, "Okay, Brandon back before dinner." Brandon just smiled. "Okay." Taylor and Brandon left.

"Do you feel bad lying to your moms?" Taylor asked on the ride over there, she kept smoothing her dress and fixing the curls in her hair. "You look great, stop worrying." Brandon laughed at how many little things Taylor had picked up from the family, she kept fixing her hair like Mariana always did, smoothing her clothes like Lena did when she was nervous, and just like Stef, Taylor kept intertwining her finger and trying to keep focused on something. "Are you sure this is it?" Brandon had been sitting outside the house for ten minutes watching Taylor shaking in her seat. "Will you come in with me?" Brandon looked at Taylor, "Why?" Taylor had a few tears roll down her face, "I'm scared they're gonna hurt me again, but I just want to see their faces once more, to make sure that they haven't been wanting me back." Taylor wiped the tears away, Brandon nodded, "I'll be standing right there. They won't touch you. I promise."

"Hey Stef, have you seen Brandon and Taylor?" Lena asked after searching the entire house. Stef nodded, "Uh, yeah they left about an hour ago for a ride, they should be home soon." Lena sat next to Stef, "Why'd they go out?" Stef shrugged, "Not sure. I think Taylor was going out on a date, she had dressed up, a new white dress." Lena smiled, "Aww even our little ones going out on dates." Stef and Lena both laughed and decided that dinner would be a fun one to talk during.

"Hi," Taylor's voice cracked seeing her father open the door. Her father looked at her, "This your boyfriend. Or are you still screwed up?" Brandon was surprised that anyone could think of their own child this way. Taylor didn't answer the question, "May I come in?" Her father nodded, "Where have you been?" Taylor took a breath, "I... I uh found a household that would allow me to stay with them for a while. I've missed you and mom though." Her father sat on the couch, Taylor looked around the room and walked to a bench near the window, "Remember when I was younger, I would hide under here and read for hours, I would even talk to you and I still believed that you didn't know where I was." Taylor laughed thinking back. Her father nodded, "Yes, back when you were my daughter." Taylor was hurt but only for a minute, "Is mom here?" Taylor father shook his head, "She should be back later. She has been praying that you would get better, that you would realize how wrong your choice had been" Taylor's face dropped and Brandon could see the pain in her eyes, "I'm still gay. I'm not going to hide it but I miss you guys. You can stop hoping that anything you're going to do is change me! This is who I am can't you guys just love me? I need my mom and dad." Taylors father stood and took a step towards her, Brandon stepped in front of Taylor, "we should be leaving" he said. Taylors father nodded, "Yes, that's a good idea." Taylor turned and walked towards the door. Brandon followed her. When Brandon was behind her and outside the door Taylor turned back to look in the house, "You can't ignore it! I'm still your daughter! You have a gay daughter and you can't pretend I don't exist!" Taylor was struck across the face, Brandon jumped in front of her only a second too late. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her to the car.

"You are never going back there." Brandon muttered on the way home. Taylor looked at him, please only once more, maybe my mother will respond differently." She wasn't ready to give up and except that they didn't love her. "I have to be with you, don't do anything stupid please." Taylor nodded, she hadn't really been paying attention to anything Brandon was saying, she was still hurt that her father didn't even seem to miss her, after almost ten months and not a single word sounded like he had cared. No one wanted her, all of Taylors hope was gone. "I'm gonna take a nap on the way home, alright? Just wake me up before we get back." Taylor laid her head back and tried to calm herself.

Mariana was sitting doing her nails when Callie had mentioned the party Wyatt was hosting. "We have to go!" Mariana exclaimed. Callie pondered the thought for a minute, "I don't think your moms would approve." Mariana pleaded with Callie, "I'll get them to say yes! Please I don't want to be here when Lexi and her parents come over for dinner!" Callie sighed, "I guess so. You're telling your moms though." Mariana cheered, "Sweet!"

Taylor opened her eyes about three minutes away from the house, "Can you tell I've been hit?" Brandon looked over to Taylor, he forgot to even check earlier, "It's a bit red and swollen but if you don't act funny I don't think they'll see it." Taylor sighed, "Good because I don't want to deal with it right now." Brandon nodded, "I'm sure you don't, I'm going out tonight but if you need to talk to me text me. What are you doing when the Riveras come over?" Taylor shrugged, "Stay in my room and try to do some homework or something?" Brandon pulled into the driveway, "Okay."

Jesus had been freaking out about the dinner all week and was now up in his room pacing around. "Haven't they met you before when Lexi and Mariana hung out?" Jude didn't understand what was so important to Jesus about one dinner. "Yeah but now I'm the boyfriend. You'll get it one day dude." Jesus went back to his pacing. Jude shrugged, "It's gonna be fine. But I'm going to Connor's so I can't be here to help you out." Jesus nodded but was lost in thought trying to make this dinner perfect.

"Hey moms, can Callie and I go over to Wyatts tonight?" Mariana's voice went really sweet and innocent and Callie was surprised her moms didn't notice. Lena gave her a look, "You're not going to stay to have dinner with the Riveras?" Mariana shook her head, "Come on mom, can we go? I don't want to be here." Stef looked at Callie and Callie just stood still smiling. Lena looked from Stef to Mariana, "Fine. But be back early."

Taylor walked into the house several moments after Callie and Mariana had gone upstairs to get ready. She has tried to sneak in the back door but Stef and Lena were in the kitchen. "Oh hi sweetie, where'd you go?" Lena smiled looking at Taylor who had obviously dressed up for something. "Uh, we just went for a ride. Brandon had to leave, I think he said he was supposed to go out with his dad." Stef nodded, "Yeah. So uh you didn't stop anywhere on this ride?" Taylor shook her head, "I didn't go on a date." Stef had seen the slight puffiness on one side of Taylors face, "What's that?" Taylor's eyes quickly went wide but she kept herself under control, "Huh? Oh, uh..." Lena walked over and saw what Stef had been talking about. "Sit and explain now." Taylor shrugged, "Looks like I got caught." She sighed, "I went out to..." The doorbell rung, Mariana and Callie quickly ran out the back door. Jesus came running down the stairs, "They're here!" Stef sighed, "Saved by the bell for now. Then you're telling us what happened." Taylor smiled, "It was just some girl, and I ran into a tree." She quickly came up with a lie. Stef gave her a questioning look, "Later, with more info." Stef left to answer the door and Taylor quickly stood up to leave, "You're not joining us for dinner?" Taylor shook her head, "No thanks, I have homework or something... anything less awkward than that meal." Taylor and Lena both laughed.

Taylor was sitting at the top of the stairs while Stef and Lena welcomed the Riveras in and showed them to the table. As soon as the three guests, Jesus, Stef and Lena were all sitting around the table the doorbell rang. Stef got up to answer it, "Oh hi dad." She said. "Uh no. no. You can come join us." By this time Taylor was hungry and snuck downstairs to grab some food and something to drink from the kitchen. "But you don't think your daughter has a right to marry Lena?" Taylor heard Mr. Rivera say, she stood next to the entrance way but made sure nobody saw her, "I believe marriage is between a man and a women." Stef's father replied. Taylor had a feeling that this was going to get bad quickly, "Uh. Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt." She blurted walking by, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Rivera, how are you?" The both nodded, "Good thank you. Would you care to join us?" Taylor shook her head, "No thank you, I would like to borrow either Stef or Lena for a moment if you don't mind." Stef stood, "Excuse me."

"Yeah sweetie?" Stef asked, she was clearly relieved to be out of the dining room. "Your dads an ass." Taylor stated simply, "Oh sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Stef agreed, "Not a good thing to say." but she pulled Taylor into a hug. When Stef released Taylor from the embrace, Taylor simply asked what she could take for food and said she wasn't feeling well she was going to bed. "I'm sorry Stef, it sucks." Taylor was still on the subject of Stef's father when she was about to leave the room. "Later, I can't talk now." Stef answered and left to go back to dinner.

"Sorry about that." Stef said as re-entering the dinner. Everyone in the room nodded, the conversations began again. Jesus and Lexi kept smiling over at each other, Jesus mouthed, "It's alright." Seeing how nervous Lexi was. "At first we weren't sure. Our little girl dating so young. But we decided, she's fifteen, she's finally grown up she can date now." Mrs. Rivera explained to everyone. Jesus smiled, everything tonight seemed to be going great.

Taylor finally sat down on the floor in her room and pulled out some paper to write on. She began to cry the more she sat there. All she could think about was how worthless she felt. Her own father hit her again, she had been gone, disappeared for months, he hadn't worried or even cared what had happened to her. He just hit her again. He hated her, and it was all her fault. Taylor began to cry harder and harder but tried to keep quiet for the sake of Jesus and his dinner. Taylor finally knew what she wanted to write and pressed her pen to the paper. The paper was already stained with tears, with the sorrow she knew would fill the family, the pain that would be and always had been overwhelming.

Stef,

I write to you because you're the only one I think won't break if they read this. I'm sorry if Lena, the twins, Brandon or even Callie and Jude have take this so hard. I just can't handle this anymore. I went today to my parents, I tried to say how much I missed them. I just wanted to know that someone out there cared about me. That my presences wasn't forgotten. I feel worthless, I feel so alone. I know everyone here keeps saying how much they love me and how you are my family. It's not the same. To feel the pressure of a hug is so great when I feel so worthless, but it's not one that belongs to me. It's not one out of love. I am stealing it from someone else parents, someone else love, it is all out of pity. My father struck me again today, he wasn't even phased by the fact I have been missing. He kept saying how screwed up I was. I wrong my choices had been. How things use to be when I was his daughter. Then I realized, I am the reason I am worthless, I am the reason I deserve to be hit. I caused my parents to hate me. I caused the world to hate me. I can not handle the pain of knowing that they are out there and they wish I wasn't out here. I'm making their wish come true Stef, I'm making sure I'm not here to make anymore bad choices. Thank you for everything this family has done, this isn't your fault. It's mine. It always had been.

You all are amazing people in this world. I am so sorry for being the worthless being to take up the time you have all devoted to me. Please tell this family and mine how much I love them. Even if they can't love me because of what I've done.

Please forgive me,

Taylor.

The paper was covered in tear splotches but Taylor folded it and sealed it in an envelope. She knew what she had to do. She hated being her,Taylor hated her whole being, she hated that her parents didn't love her, this was a solution.

Callie had been freaked out at the party. Liam had been there and had hold of her by the wrist. Callie quickly ran to get Mariana and had Wyatt walk them home. The only flaw in Callie's plan was that Mariana was quite obviously drunk. Finally dragging Mariana home, Callie tried to sneak her upstairs without Stef or Lena noticing. The two girls are stopped when passing by the dining room, "Come join us Mariana!" Mrs. Rivera pleaded. Callie answered for Mariana, "Uh. I think we should just go to bed." Mariana giggled and the hiccuped. Stef, Lena, Jesus, and Lexi all realized at the same time that Mariana was drunk. "Uh. Mama let's go home I'm tired." Lexi pleaded. Lena smiled, "It is getting late, but we should get together another time." Mrs. Rivera began to stand but again talked to Mariana, "Jesus is coming to a church camp with Lexi next week, you should come along too." Mariana looked between her brother and best friend, then to her moms, "you're letting them stay together when you know they're having sex?" She blurted. Mr. and Mrs. Rivera left soon after as Lena tried to clean up the mess that Mariana had made, Stef and Callie dragged Mariana up the stairs to her room.

The rest of the night was relatively uneventful, other than on incident with Callie, on her instagram account Liam had commented on a photo revealing that he knew where she lived. Callie whispered, "Liam." Taylor who was still awake rolled over in her bed, "Tell Stef and Lena. They need to know about this Liam kid, he obviously haunts you and Jude. They can help. She rolled back over. Finally everyone except for Stef and Taylor had fallen asleep.

Taylor slipped out of bed and down the stairs, hearing the noise Stef got up to see what was wrong. Taylor threw the envelope on the kitchen counter but hiding it enough so it wasn't in plain sight to all of the kids. She then slowly opened the door and walked into the back yard. Stef had stopped in the kitchen to see what Taylor had put down. It was an envelope with Stef's name written on it. She had it in her hand as she ran out the door, she thought that Taylor must be trying to run away and ran after her. Taylor was standing there just staring at the rope hanging around the tree. "Taylor!" Stef screamed. Taylor swung around startled, Stef ran up to her and pulled her away. One more step and Taylor would have been dead. "What the hell were you doing!" Stef whispered. Taylor fell the the ground. Stef sat next to her. "Taylor what were you doing!" Taylor pulled back her hair, "I just wanted to die! Okay I was trying to kill myself!" Stef was shocked at how easily Taylor had come to terms with what she was about to do. Taylor sobbed, "read the letter. Just read it." Stef sat there staring at Taylor for another minute and then tore open the paper, she read, her eyes flashing across the paper. "What the hell were you thinking Taylor!" Stef screamed again, her eyes were filled with tears. "You were trying to kill yourself! Imagine if Lena or Mariana found you tomorrow morning hanging from a tree! Could you hear their screams? Or what if Jude came home to see his foster sister just hanging there! Is that what you want?!" Stef tried to calm herself knowing screaming wasn't going to help Taylor. "They still don't want me, they want me dead, they would be happier if I was dead. My own parents still hate me. My father still hit me." Taylor was sobbing, "I'm worthless!" She screamed. Stef pulled Taylor into a hug. "You're not worthless. We want you, we want you here, living, healthy, what do you think we would do without you?" Stef kept stroking Taylor's back, "We need you here Taylor. We couldn't handle it if you died. We love you. We're going to get through this." Taylor sat there, for almost an hour crying on Stef's shoulder, until finally she pushed herself back, "please let me do this. I don't want to be alone anymore." Stef pulled the girl close to her again, "We're here your not alone. We're gonna get you through this."

**Authors note**

**Hey guys. Please review and sorry for the heavy chapter the next few should be less intense but will have to deal with the repercussions of everyone's actions on this night. Thanks and like always reviews please! Hope you enjoyed. **


	16. Chapter 16

It was simple to say that Lena was surprised not finding Stef lying in bed next to her the next morning. She was even more surprised to see that Mariana and Callie were both still sound asleep but Taylor wasn't in the room. It was early, too early for anyone in the house to be awake. Lena began to worry.

Stef hadn't realized she had fallen asleep outside alongside Taylor. The goodbye note sitting next to her that Taylor had wrote. Taylor was snuggled close to her, it appeared as if she had just fallen asleep, there were fresh tear marks on her cheeks. Taylor's eyes fluttered open, "It's around five." She whispered. Stef nodded, "It's alright. We'll have you stay home today." Stef looked up and saw the rope still hanging from the tree. "I should take that down before Lena or one of the kids see. Alright?" Taylor nodded, "I'll help. I'm sorry." Stef shook her head, no, "You're going to sit here and not move okay? I don't want you to move." Taylor nodded and closed her eyes. "Do I have to tell Lena?" She whispered. Stef pretended not to hear, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do about last night.

Lena saw the screen door to the back yard open when she walked into the kitchen. She saw through the kitchen window, Stef, she had a rope in her hands, it was being untied from around the tree. Lena looked around the yard and saw Taylor sitting on the ground, a piece of paper in her hands. She was shaking. "Oh please tell me this isn't what it looks like." Lena muttered. She decided to wait a few minutes to let the two come to her.

"You don't know what you're going to do yet, do you?" Taylor had gotten up and walked over to the tree even though Stef had told her to stay put. Taylor traced her fingers over the rope, "It would have sucked if someone had found me say now instead of when you did." Stef stopped trying to undo the rope, "Taylor? Do you want me to tell her?" Taylor shrugged, "We don't have much of a choice, she was standing in the window watching us a few minutes ago." Stef turned around, "What?" She was looking in the window but didn't see Lena. Taylors voice made Stef turn around again, "This is gonna suck." Stef laughed, Taylor reminded Stef so much of a teen her, Taylor had more troubles but a lot was still the same, like this reaction.

"Uh, hi." Taylor mumbled walking into the kitchen looking up at Lena. Stef followed her in. "Can I talk to Lena alone?" Taylor asked, both Stef and Lena were taken aback by the question but Lena was secretly happy that Taylor trusted her enough to talk. Stef nodded, "We all still have to talk later though." Taylor nodded. Stef left the room, Lena stood staring at the young girl who wouldn't dare to look at her, "It's alright. I pieced most of it together myself. I'm sure the rest is in the letter in your pocket there." Lena nodded towards Taylor. Taylor regrettingly handed over the note.

Taylor had been sitting on one of the kitchen stools for five minutes now, Lena re-reading the goodbye note one more time when finally Stef came back, "The rest of the kids are coming." Lena nodded and handed Stef the note to hide. Taylor stood, "I'm going to go get ready for school." Stef shook her head, "Not today, you can go hide in our room until the rest of the kids go." Lena walked over to Taylor, "Thank you." She whispered. Taylor followed Stef up the stairs.

Taylor sat on the floor, "School would be a good distraction." Stef shook her head, "We still have a lot we need to discuss. You still have a lot on your mind. Don't do anything stupid, I'm going to go downstairs to get everyone ready."

"Hey babies." Stef said as she entered the kitchen filled with her kids. "Where's mom?" Jesus asked. Stef looked around the room and realized Lena must have stepped out to keep from crumbling after Taylor's note. "Somewhere around here. Are you all ready?" Mariana was the only one who didn't reply with a yeah, "Where's Taylor? She's been missing most of the night." Stef froze, "She's been with me. She's not going to school today." Mariana took that as enough of an explanation. Lena re-entered the room, "Okay everyone in the car or else you're all going to be late."

As the kids filled out Lena stopped to talk to Stef. "I'm going to drop them off and pick something up and I'll be right back. We have to figure out what to do with Taylor." Stef nodded, "Okay, we'll be fine for a few minutes, don't worry." Stef kissed Lena on the forehead, "She's gonna be alright." Lena nodded, "Taylor's our first focus right now. We can discipline Mariana later."

The car ride to school was tense. Jesus refused to talk to Mariana after last night. The two had already gotten into a fight that morning about it all. Callie was acting strange as if something had happened last night. And Lena was on autopilot driving to the school. Jude sat in the back seat watching everyone caught in their own thoughts. "Uh. You just drove by the school." Brandon said to Lena. "Oh right. Sorry." She muttered. Jesus and Mariana, fled the car immediately as it stopped in different directions, Callie got out and looked around but then started walking Jude towards his first class. Only Brandon lingered, "Uh, Is Taylor alright?" Lena looked up from the steering wheel, "You should know. You brought her to her parents yesterday right?" Brandon was surprised by the hostility in Lena's voice but noticed the pain layered beneath it, "Oh. She told you? I'm sorry she just wanted to go so badly and I thought it was better for me to go with her then her to sneak off with no one knowing where she was. I'm surprised she told you." Lena shook her head, "You should have come to us, Brandon. Your mom and I could have figured out how to help her. She got hit which was bad enough, but what if her parents pulled out a knife again? This is just like what happened with Callie, we got lucky." Brandon nodded, "So are you going to let her go back?" Lena was surprised, "I don't think she wants to go back, Brandon you should go to class." Brandon was being defiant and he felt bad but he needed to know what happened, "Why? What happened?" Lena took a breath, "Don't tell the other kids, alright? We only know about her going to her parents house because it was in her..." Lena paused, choking down a sob, "her goodbye letter to your mom." Brandon was shocked, "Is she alright?" Lena nodded, "Get to class. We can talk later, alright?" Brandon numbly walked off and started to head to class.

"Are you going to talk or just stare at the wall?" Taylor had been sitting in the room for almost an hour now, she had watched Stef stare at the wall for almost forty-five minutes. Stef shook her head, "Do you remember what you said last night, during dinner?" Taylor smiled, "Yeah. I didn't like your dad. He was a jerk." Stef laughed at how Taylor chose to change her words today, "Well, Are you ready to find out why I relate to you so much?" Taylor shook her head, "You don't have to tell me. I kinda put most of it together myself." Stef smiled, "You don't have to spare me, I'm offering to tell you something after you've trusted me with a lot." Taylor nodded, "Okay." Stef sighed, "When I was younger, in high school. My dad caught me cuddling on the couch with a friend of mine. He kicked my friend out and sent me to a youth minister." Taylor interrupted Stef, "It sucks huh?" Stef laughed and continued with her story, "I was told how wrong it was to be gay, the sin crap, blah blah blah. You know the drill." Taylor nodded. "That's where the similarities end, I went back into hiding, I married Mike and had Brandon. Until I met Lena and blah blah blah gross old people romance." Taylor burst into laughter. Stef smiled, " I wish I could have been as strong as you to say, no this is who I am deal with it. But I wasn't, which is why I have so much respect for you." Stef could see the awe and amazement in Taylor's eyes, "And your dad still didn't accept you when you told him and left Mike and married Lena?" Stef shook her head, "I'm still his daughter but he doesn't respect my uh... "Choice" and doesn't think I should be allowed to marry Lena." Taylor gave Stef a hug, "I'm sorry. You shouldn't be allowed to marry Lena? Does that mean you aren't already married?" Stef shook her head. Taylor felt guilty for mentioning it,"It's his loss, you and Lena are amazing."

"Hey Callie! Come here." Wyatt called Callie over after one of their first classes had ended. "Ugh. What?" Callie faked disinterest and annoyance but secretly like Wyatt bugging her. Callie turned around hoping to see Wyatt smile but he seemed angry, "Why'd you change you're instagram profile from public to private? Why did that creep Liam comment? What was he doing at the party?" Callie froze, "No reason, I just did. And Liam he's just an uh, old friend." She cringed saying Liams name and calling him a friend. The truth was about as far from that as it could be, but Callie could never tell anyone the truth. Wyatt tried to get Callie to answer him but she just ended up snapping at him in the end, "Stop with the twenty questions already, would you?"

Lena had walked back into her bedroom to hear the last words "You and Lena are amazing." She smiled, at least Taylor didn't hate them, "Hi guys. I love to hear how amazing I am but could we talk about last night?" The mood in the room was tense instantly. Taylor quickly looked at Stef and then to Lena, "I'm sorry." Lena shook her head, "Why don't we start with explanations okay? Why did you go to your parents house?" Taylor shurgged, "I wanted to make sure they weren't out searching for me, I know that Stef checked and they hadn't reported me. And I wanted to check to make sure they didn't change what they thought of me." Taylor's voice dropped quickly, "They didn't." Lena nodded, "Okay. And they hit you. Struck you across the face. Is there anything that we're missing?" Taylor sighed, "Uh. I blackmailed Brandon into taking me so don't get mad at him please." Stef was shocked, "Brandon took you? And he didn't tell us?" Taylor nodded, "It was my fault, I begged him, even blackmailed him to."

Jude was sitting in class when his teacher announced that they would be working on a group project. He looked around as everyone jumped up to their friends. Connor turned around, "Hey Jude, do you.." Jude cut him off, "No." Connor smiled, "Wanna be mine?" Jude smiled, "Sure."

"Honey," Stef started. Taylor cut her off, "I know if I ever feel worthless or anything like this happens again I need to talk to you." Lena shook her head, "My turn to talk. You shush." Taylor was stunned. Lena continued, "Honey, I know how hard it is to talk to someone about this. But you can talk to me okay?" Taylor nodded, Lena continued. "When I was younger, I felt useless and worthless a lot. I was going to try to.. well I was in your shoes last night before, one of my friends stopped me. My point is, I understand what you're going through when it comes to this." Stef sat staring at Lena, "What?" Lena nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Stef, I was the only one who knew before I just told you and Taylor." Taylor was stunned, "But Lena, you're always the calm composed one, I can't believe." Lena and Stef both laughed, "We were young once. We've all done crazy things." Taylor sighed, "So, am I off the hook? Can I go to my room now?" Stef shook her head, "Not so fast, you're not off the hook. You have to stay in whichever room has a few people in it, we're gonna read all of your writing to check in on you and you can't leave for a few weeks unless WE, either Lena or I only take you." Taylor's emotions were off the walls, "Reading all of my stuff! But, why?" Lena sighed, "It sucks but it's to make sure you're alright and aren't going to try that again." Taylor nodded, "Thank you."

Callie was standing outside the school getting ready to go home when a pickup truck came speeding to a stop. Liam jumped out and grabbed Callie, he started yelling at her and screaming about some instagram comment. Wyatt saw Callie, he ran to tackle Liam. The two were rolling on the ground fighting each other. Brandon saw the ordeal and ran to pull Wyatt off Liam. Liam got up and ran off to his truck. "I told you to stay out of it!" Callie yelled at Wyatt. Wyatt was furious, "Fine! I stay out of it for good!" and stalked off. "Care to explain?" Brandon asked.

"That was Liam. He was an old foster brother..." Callie went into the story about her previous foster home, about how nice the family was and the son, Liam. "Until finally one night... he climbed into bed with me, he forced me to...he forced me to have sex with him." Brandon didn't know what to say for a minute, "We need to tell my moms." Callie nodded, "I know. Taylor too, I promised her I would tell them all."

When Callie and Brandon walked into the house, Lena and Stef could tell that they needed to talk. "Taylor why don't you go upstairs?" Stef said when Callie asked to talk to them. Callie shook her head, "No Brandon and Taylor can stay." Stef and Lena nodded, "Okay. Whenever you're ready Callie" Callie took a breath and started her story. Stef and Lena kept nodding to tell her to continue, Taylor's heart broke, all three of them felt horrible for Callie and didn't know what to say to her.

**Authors note: **

**Hey guys. What did you think of this chapter? I will finish episode 7 and episode 8 in the next chapter. Next chapter will have Jude and Connor scenes and Taylor will have a love interest. Thanks. Reviews please! **


	17. Chapter 17

"Ugh. Can I like go grab a snack really quick or do anything?" Taylor whined, Lena laughed, "Sure, but I'll follow you." Taylor mounded again. "This feels like it's been forever." Stef laughed, "You've made it three days." The doorbell rang and stopped Tayor from protesting further, Lena went to go answer and Taylor followed her, trying to prove a point. "Oh hey Connor." Lena answered. "Sup Connor?" Taylor waved. "Jude! Connor's here!" Lena called up the stairs. "So how's your Saturday been?" Lena asked. Connor nodded, "Pretty good. We won our soccer game." Lena smiled, "Nice." Taylor, speaking purposely loud, said, "I would have gone to cheer you on but I CAN'T LEAVE THIS HOUSE WITHOUT A SHADOW!" Stef could be heard laughing from the living room. Jude came down the stairs, "Hey Connor," Connor waved, "Hey Jude." Lena laughed, "The Beatles nice!" Connor had a puzzled look on his face, "It's a band old people like to listen to." Jude explained. Taylor burst into laughter and high fived Jude. "Okay ouch. Why don't you guys go upstairs to your room and get started. Jude should have everything you need." The two boys ran upstairs.

Callie was sitting on her bed, trying to work on homework when she heard Jude and Connor running up the stairs to his room. She heard a faint knock on the door, lying back and groaning she called out, "Come in! It's not like I'm going to get this homework done anyways." Mariana walked through the bedroom door, "Hey. Uh. I hope you don't mind but uh... my moms told my about that...uh..." Mariana stuttered around the concept. Callie nodded, "I figured." Mariana nodded, "I'm sorry. Callie shrugged, "It's not your fault Mariana." Mariana nodded, "I know. But still. Uh... You're safe here though." Callie laughed, "Is that the catch phrase around here for everyone?" Mariana giggled a little, "I guess so. I've heard it my far share." The two girls both laughed and then fell into a silence. Mariana finally broke the silence, "It's cool having an older sister you know." Callie didn't know how to reply to Mariana and just nodded. Mariana smiled, "Taylor thinks so to but she won't say so."

Callie was sitting on her bed strumming her guitar trying to get her mind off from everything that had happened the last few days. She had told Stef, Lena, Taylor and Brandon about Liam. Liam who she swore she would never speak about again, she also told them about Sarah the newest foster girl in Liam's household. Callie had felt the difference and mood from the different people after she had told them. Lena and Stef seemed to be happy that she trusted them, Brandon started treating Callie like the younger sibling the same way he acted like he had to protect everyone else in the house. And Taylor hadn't said a word to Callie. She knew she shouldn't have said anything, now it was going to be put on her record. Callie was full of fear, what if she was screwed up more than they thought? Did this mean she wasn't going to be allowed to stay?

"Hey Callie." Taylor stuck her head through the door to the girls bedroom. "Hey Tay, you don't have to ask to come into your own room." Callie rolled her eyes. Taylor was surprised by the nickname but shrugged it off,"Uh well Stef's behind me. I guess you're gonna have to be the babysitter if I come in so she came to check if that was alright." Taylor swung the door open exposing Stef, "Hey Callie. I came up to uh... Talk to you. It's about..." Stef stopped not knowing how to talk to Callie around the topic of Liam. Callie nodded, "okay." Stef saw Callie go into her own little lockdown mode, "Taylor go down stairs you can come talk to Callie when I'm done. Go help Lena with lunch. And remind her about Connor being here." Taylor nodded and took off down the stairs.

"Callie sweetie, I just thought you would like to know that Sarah has been removed from the household. She's safe now okay?" Callie nodded, she was relieved that Sarah was safe but a part of her wished someone could have saved her and Jude. Stef saw the pain in Callie's eyes a lot more often now, "Baby, it's alright. He's not gonna hurt you again alright? I have a friend at the district attorneys office, we're gonna see if we can take Liam off the streets." Callie froze as Stef said this. Stef wrapped her arm around Callie, "Why did Taylor need a babysitter?" Stef froze, "Oh. No reason sweets."

Callie had pulled away from the embrace and stood up, "Stef what's going on?" Stef shook her head Callie, "don't worry about everyone else. For once just worry about you. Or rather dont worry at all because Lena and I are going to take care of everything for all of you." Callie sighed but sat back down next to Stef, "okay."

"Lena, why would someone do that?" Taylor whispered in fear of Callie somehow hearing. "Have you talked to Callie?" Lena was pretty sure she knew the answer. Taylor looked to the ground quickly and then back up to Lena, "I'm not sure what to say." She admitted. Lena nodded, "What do they two of you normally talk about?"

Callie heard the knock on the door, quickly she pulled herself away from Stef's shoulder and wiped the tears from her face. Stef looked at her foster daughter waiting to see if Callie was going to say anything. Callie took a breath and spoke, "There's a pretty good chance that whoever is knocking doesn't have to because this is their room, so come in." Callie sighed, it was Mariana and Taylor's room also and she wished that they would stopped acting differently around her. "Oh, hey sweets what's up?" Stef smiled at her other foster daughter. Taylor took a deep breath and was staring straight at Callie, "I came to talk to Callie." Stef nodded, "Okay. I'll be downstairs if you need me. " Stef paused a moment to look at both girls to make sure they understood, but her eyes lingered on Callie for just a moment longer.

"Callie. We need to talk." Taylor blurted as soon as Stef closed the door behind her. Callie sighed but nodded, "Taylor, you really don't have to treat me different..." Taylor shook her head and started to pace. "I don't want to Callie.. I just wanted to say that..." Callie shook her head, a single tear going down her cheek, "Please Tay, don't" "Callie, I have to! Don't you see that I have to say this... Callie, I..."

Authors note:

Hey everyone! I hope I haven't lost interest I am so sorry it took so long to get this up but school has been killing me with homework! What do you think of this chapter? What do you think Taylor is going to say to Callie? I'm going to be writing a spin-off of this soon with Taylor and Callie as lovers. Okay thanks guys. And as always I love your reviews so please keep them coming!


	18. Chapter 18

Callie just kept shaking her head, no. Taylor kept nodding, yes, "Callie, I... I think I'm in... I really like you...like I'm... in love with you." Callie choked, "No. No you're not! Okay Taylor you can't say that, it'll get Jude and I put back into the system and you back at your parents. Taylor, you don't love me. We're friends, maybe you even think of me as a sister but you don't love me." Callie was pleading with Taylor at this point. Callie couldn't deal with having Jude thrown into another house, both Jude and Callie had gotten use to living here and they began to feel safe. Callie took a breath, "Taylor, listen to me. You're confused, maybe you just feel bad about what I told you and Lena and Stef about Liam. But Taylor it's not like that. You're like my sister and my friend, I don't like you like that." Callie stopped talking for a minute and tried to read Taylor's face. Taylor nodded, "Can we just talk about everything from our pasts and then get really sad again and sing?" Callie sighed, sometimes she forgot that Taylor was the second youngest in the family, only second to Jude but right then Callie realized that Taylor was only fourteen and had been in the Fosters home for almost a year which meant she had also been through a lot at such a young age. Callie smiled, "We can talk."

Stef and Lena were downstairs sitting quietly trying to figure out how they could handle these two girls, Lena was the first to speak, "What did Callie say when you told her about Sarah." Stef looked up, she had been lost in thought staring into her cup of coffee, "She didn't say much but I could see the pain on her face. I'm sure she had wished someone could have saved her and Jude like she saved Sarah." Lena nodded, "That's understandable." Stef sighed, "I wish we could help her more, I just don't know what more we can do. I'm trying to get Liam off the streets and we got Sarah out of the house but theres not much more we can do for her right now. What did you talk about with Taylor?" Lena shrugged, "She didn't talk much, she just said that she hadn't talked to Callie ever since Callie told us about Liam... then she left and went upstairs." Stef laughed and shook her head, "Good thing the rest of our kids are out for the day because I can't deal with anymore headaches right now."

"Hey Stef, Hi Lena, Taylor and I were going to go outside and hang around if you don't mind. Is that alright?" Callie had her guitar in hand, she felt bad about putting Taylor down so easily but Callie just didn't feel like that towards Taylor, but Taylor needed an older sister and that Callie was willing to do. Lena smiled, " Of course, do two need anything?" Taylor shook her head and then looked to Callie who spoke, "We're good. Thanks."

"What do you want to talk about?" Callie asked once the two had sat under the tree in the backyard, Stef and Lena had finally stopped staring out at the two through the kitchen window. Taylor shrugged, "What happened with your mom?" Callie put down her guitar, "She died." Taylor could hear the tone in Callie's voice that told her it wasn't a subject that would be easy to talk about. "Have you ever wanted to just die?" Taylor rolled over onto her stomach and smelt the grass lying her head down. Callie was taken aback by the question, "A few times. But Jude needed me. Why Tay? Have you?" Taylor nodded, "Stef stopped me." Callie froze, "Stopped you? Like you tried? When?" Taylor sat back up, "The rope, it was hanging right there, if I had just taken a step quicker, one more step and it would have been all over. Then my parents would have been happier. If I hadn't written the stupid note I could have just slipped out." Callie saw that Taylor appeared to in some sort of a trance tracing her fingers across where her death almost took place. "Tay.." Callie started. Taylor spun around, "Stef came running out, she screamed and grabbed me, she pulled me away, I sat over there all night..." Taylor lifted her head over towards the door to the house where a few chairs were sitting. "crying into her shoulder. All night. Wishing I hadn't tried." Taylor sat back down. Callie nodded, "After what...what happened, I wanted to just leave, I never wanted to have to wake up again. I felt like what happened, with Liam, I felt like it had been all my fault, I had let my guard down, and it meant that Jude had to move again, I just never wanted to breath again." Callie admitted. Taylor hugged Callie, "I'm so sorry for what he did to you. I don't understand why bad things have to happen to the nicest people." Callie held back tears, "Just never try that again okay? Stef and Lena would be devastated, so wouldn't the twins and Brandon." Taylor nodded. "But," Callie continued, "More importantly Jude and I need you."

Stef was watching the two girls just sitting out in the backyard under the tree, Callie protectively hugging Taylor. "Those two girls, I feel so bad for them." Lenas voice made Stef jump. "They will get better love, they already trust each other, they have people on their side. It'll get better." Stef promised as she hugged Lena.

Taylor started to pull at grass and throw it at the tree , "Callie, what goes on in your head?" Callie laughed, so much went through her head she could never explain it all to Taylor, she always worried about where Jude and her were going to end up next, if Liam was going to come after her or any of her other abusive foster families, she was always feeling like she needed to break down and cry but she never could. Callie always had to be the strong person, she had to make sure Jude could cry and Callie would have to stay strong. "A lot, Tay." Callie whispered. Taylor laughed, "You're right by the way." Callie gave Taylor a look of pure confusion, "You're my sister. That's why I love you because you're my family," Callie smiled, "I'm glad you realize that Tay, I don't want to hurt you." Taylor nodded, "Callie, I have a different crush anyways..." Callie laughed at how red Taylor had turned, "Oh really?" Taylor giggled nervously, "You're an awesome sister Callie. Can we sing now?" Callie rolled her eyes, "Sure." She began to strum on her guitar playing any song she could think of.

Callie was still sitting outside after Taylor had gone in to grab something to eat. She was relieved that Taylor seemed to be less confused about her feelings towards Callie. Callie didn't have anything against people who were gay, in fact she loved Taylor, Stef and Lena. But Callie herself wasn't and that was as simple as it could come. She sat there and finally sighed of relief, a weight seemed to be lifted off her shoulders the last few days, Stef and Lena were helping Callie with Liam and it felt like Callie finally had a family, two sisters, and her three brothers.

**Authors note:**

**I felt really bad about where I left the last chapter and thought this way everyone could read about what Taylor was trying to talk to Callie about. Next will be the dinner with Lena's ex, and the whole scene that each person has in that. Reviews please. Thanks! **


	19. Quick Authors note

**Hey guys! Thanks for still reading I'm putting up a new chapter tonight. Should I redo the last chapter, it sounded like some people didn't like the Taylor Callie interaction! Let me know thanks! **


	20. Chapter 19

"Okay I'm gonna tell my side of the story really quick, for once it wasn't me!" Taylor had blurted almost as soon Stef and Lena had asked her to stay downstairs to talk after dinner. Stef laughed, "you must have done something if already think you're in trouble" Taylor shook her head and sat down. "Taylor sweetie you're not in trouble, Stef and I wanted to tell you something." Lena had been smiling all night, Taylor decided now was as good a time as any to crack a joke, "crap. Which one of you is having the kid? And please tell me it's a boy because we can't fit anymore into our room." Stef snorted, "Lena. And sorry but it looks like you're gonna have four girls in that room." Lena couldn't help but laugh at Taylor's expression, "falling for your own joke?" She teased. Taylor took a breath and relaxed, "so what did you want to talk to me about?" Lena decided to let Taylor sit in one more minute of anticipation before telling her the news, "you can start to go out. And write and text without us reading it. Slowly of course." Taylor beamed, "I can have a life again?!" Stef laughed, "if hanging out with us was so bad then sure, have a teenage life again." Taylor ran up the stairs squealing and jumping around the house.

"Well I guess we're boring." Stef muttered, Lena laughed, "She's a teenager who hasn't gone out in weeks, of course we're boring."

"Jesus! Jesus!" Taylor went flying into Jesus and Jude's room. "Hey Tay!" Jude exclaimed as she burst through the door. Callie sat up from her spot on the floor. Taylor did a double take, "Okay first off, Jude when did you start calling me Tay? When did anyone start calling me Tay? And second where's Jesus?" Jude laughed, "I heard Callie call you it once, Jesus is downstairs playing video games." Taylor nodded and ran out the door. "So, Jude where are you going tonight? While Lena and Stef have dinner?" Jude smiled, "Connor invited me over to his house tonight!" The boy explained happily. Callie smiled, "Alright well I'll help you get ready, come on get up." Callie playfuly started to pull the boy up to a standing position off the ground. Jude laughed, "Okay!"

"Hey Stef, don't forget about dinner tonight alright!" Lena called out as Stef was leaving for work. "Mhm." Stef replied. Lena sighed, "And don't be late like last nights dinner please!" Lena was all but thrilled to have her ex coming into her house for dinner, last nights dinner out was all but fun. With Gretchen acting as if she knew Lena better than Stef did, it drove Lena insane. The only thing that kept Lena from completely dreading the dinner at their house tonight was that she had her six wonderful children to introduce. Lena was still caught in thought when Brandon came down, "Hey mom. Uh... I know that someones coming over for dinner...and well...I was wondering if I could go out to a concert with Tayla." Brandon quickly looked down to the floor and then back up to Lena. Lena sighed, "Sure, I'll check with your mom but I don't see why it wouldn't be alright if you're back by curfew." Brandon smiled and got up, "Thanks mom, I'm gonna go call her and say I can go." Lena sighed, "Well one less person to cook for I suppose." Callie and Jude were the next kids to enter the kitchen and beg to get out of the dinner. Jude spoke first, "Connor invited me to stay over to his house tonight. Can I go? Please Lena?" Jude had decided to pull the cute innocent kid to get his way. Lena sighed, "Sure. Go pack and I'll drop you off before I start cooking. And you Callie?" Callie felt guilty realizing all of Stef and Lena's kids were going out on the night it was supposed to be a big family dinner. "Uh nothing." She muttered. Lena sighed, "You can go. Just be back before curfew and where are you going." Callie smiled, "Out to a silent movie for my film class."

"Jesus! Jesus, let's go. Skatepark now!" Taylor slid down the stairs and into the living room. Jesus shook his head, "Sorry I'm going out with Lexi in a few minutes, so I can get out of dinner." Taylor sighed, "Stef and Lena let me off I can go do stuff now! Please Jesus I need to go see Abby." She whispered the last sentence. Jesus smiled and shook his head, "You need an alibi to sneak off onto a date so you're using me going to the skatepark?" Taylor nodded vigorously, "Yes now let's go we'll be back before dinner! I promise!" Jesus shook his head, "Sorry Taylor but not today alright?" Taylor sighed clearly defeated, "Fine, tomorrow can we go? I miss her." Jesus nodded, "Sure." His mind was elsewhere than his little sisters love life though.

"Hey mom I'm going out with Lexi. Is that alright?" Jesus had already grabbed his phone and was almost out the door. Lena looked up from her dish, "Is it really that bad that all of you are leaving?" She sighed, "Be back before curfew." Jesus paused a minute, "Mariana's still here for dinner, and Taylor is to right?" Lena nodded, "It's fine, go out." Jesus nodded, "Thanks mama." Lena sat down and stopped cooking, this dinner was going to be as bad as the last one. Why did she agree to it.

"Lena! Lena!" Taylor came sliding into the kitchen to see Stef and Lena talking in hushed voices. "Hey baby, you and Mari the only ones here tonight?" Stef asked trying to cover up whatever the two had just been talking about. Taylor shook her head and stopped sliding, "What's going on?" Stef smiled, "Nothing Taylor." Lena stepped in, "Go get Mariana I heard a car pull in. You two should come set the table." Taylor shook her head, "A car didn't pull in. What's going on?" Stef sighed, "Someone saw the bruise around your eye last week, they reported it." Taylor froze but couldn't reply because someone was knocking on the door.

"Lena!" Gretchen exclaimed pulling Lena into a hug, Lena tensed up. "Hello Stef." Gretchen looked behind Stef to the two teenage girls, "And these must be your daughter!" Lena smiled, "This is Mariana and Taylor." Mariana smiled and shook Gretchen hand saying a polite hello. Taylor just stood for a minute before introducing herself, "Hi I'm Taylor, nice to meet you." Lena let out a sigh of relief, this wasn't a bad start. Taylor and Mariana left to set the table for dinner, Lena showed Gretchen the house and Stef got the food from the kitchen.

Callie had been standing outside the movie theater for a while, she finally felt defeated and decided to go in without Wyatt. She was starting to feel bad about the fact that he stood her up when someone slid into the seat next to her "Hey." Callie smiled. Wyatt turned to face her, "On one condition, this is a date. Like an official date. Alright Callie?" Callie smiled and nodded, "Deal." Wyatt began to make fun of the silent movie making his own dialogue causing Callie to laugh for most of the movie.

Brandon was out with Tayla at the concert, "This was fun." Tayla smiled. Brandon just nodded, "Yeah. It was. Thanks for that." Tayla smiled and stepped closer to Brandon, "Why don't we go out and grab some coffee?" Brandon smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Let's go."

"You've really met all those people! Wow!" Mariana was in awe from all the stories Gretchen had to tell. Taylor smiled weakly, "Yeah that's pretty awesome." Gretchen continued with her stories, some of which Lena wasn't appreciating very much but didn't want to be rude. Mariana said something about her moms not being married officially which started a very heated conversation between everyone sitting around the table. Gretchen laughed, "I can't believe that now, I am willing to walk down the aisle and you're not. I mean Lena broke up with me because I wouldn't marry her." Lena laughed uncomfortably, "No! IT wasn't legal anyone back then anyways." Gretchen kept at it, "Yeah but you still would like it! And that's why you broke up with me." Lena's smile cracked, "I broke up with you because you slept with my best friend!" Gretchen froze, Taylor stood up, "I'm gonna go see what's taking Mariana so long. Uh... nice to uh meet you..." She shuffled out of the room.

Mariana was staring at her phone... Lexi had texted her and said Jesus said that he was supposed to be at dinner, Jesus had told everyone here that he had to be with Lexi. "Mariana... What's wrong?" Mariana began to cry, explaining everything that had happened when Jesus met the twins birthmom.

The three older women were still sitting in the dining room. Someone sharply said something and an awkward silence fell over the room. "I have an early flight. Maybe I should leave." Gretchen said. Lena nodded. "Thank you for dinner and nice meeting you." Gretchen was looking towards Stef and seemed to avoid looking at Lena. "Nice to meet you." Stef had her calm and collected smile on that she tried to keep when dealing with the kids. Lena stood, "I'll walk you out." Lena walked back to Stef, "That was awkward." Stef stood and began to clear the table, "No one asked her to leave." Lena laughed slightly, "We certainly didn't ask her to stay." Stef finally looked up, "Ten years together how is it I didn't know you wanted to be married!" Lena tried to reason with Stef, "But you want a wedding and the whole thing Lena! It's embarrassing!" Lena sighed, "I assumed you knew." Stef started to raise her voice, "All this time have you been waiting for me to propose? Did you want a flash mob or something!" Lena started to become defensive, "Don't be an ass!" Both women were beginning to fume, it was Stef's turn to yell, "Don't tell me how to react Lena!" Mariana came into the room at that point, "I need to talk to you." She explained to her moms, about what had happened. Stef got her gun, and jacket, "I'm going to get our son Lena."

Several minute later after Stef had been gone and Lena had called Mike for backup Jesus called his mother. "Jesus! Where are you!" Lena questioned. Jesus began to reply, "With Lexi." Lena snapped, "We know you're not where are you!" Jesus sighed, "downtown..." He muttered off some directions. "We're on our way." Mariana began to jump in the car as Lena tried to reach Stef. "Taylor stay here in case Brandon comes home alright?" Lena said as she ran out the door.

"Get in." Lena pulled over on the side of the rode. Jesus nodded but kept his head down. As Lena began to drive off her phone rang, "Lena." Mikes voice sounded terrible. Lena took it off speaker phone. She crumbled, "Stef's been shot." Mike's voice was tight. Lena was crying, her two children were clearly confused... "Is she...?" Mike sighed, "Yes. Hurry to the hospital." Lena sighed out of relief but only for a minute."We'll be right there." She turned toward the twins and couldn't bear to look at them, "Mom got...shot" Lena's voice choked as she said shot.

Authors note:

Sorry this chapter took so long. I hope you liked it. The whole hospital visits will be split into at least two chapters, sorry! Then there will be a few chapters to fill in the "month or so" between episode 9 and episode 10. Okay thanks guys! Love your reviews!


	21. Chapter 20

"Mike! Where is she!" Lena was running into the emergency room. "She's in intensive care, they won't let me see her." Lena was trying to stay composed, Mike spoke again, "They told us to sit." Lena shook her head, "That's not gonna happen." She muttered. Jesus and Mariana took a seat in the corner.

Taylor was pacing around the kitchen when she heard the front door open, they had been gone for three hours. "Stef!? Lena!?" she ran out only to find Brandon. "Oh hi. I thought you guys would be having dinner." Brandon smiled. Taylor shook her head, "Uh. That ended quickly and awkwardly, how did your night out with your ex go?" Brandon smiled, "Good. Where's everyone?" Taylor paused, "Uh. Jesus went out to see his birthmom, Stef and Lena went after him." Brandon stopped, he wasn't shocked he knew Mariana had been talking with her birthmom. The front door began to open again, both Taylor's and Brandon's hopes falling when Callie walked in. "Oh hi. Something wrong?" Callie asked seeing both her foster siblings faces. "They left three hours ago. I thought that you two must have been them." Brandon looked hard at Taylor, "Three hours ago? Should we worry?" Callie could already see that the two were worrying already. "I'm sure they just wanted to talk to the twins without everyone else around." Callie smiled at the two and put an arm around Taylor, "Let's go sit in the kitchen and wait for everyone to get home alright?" Taylor nodded, and leaned in close to Callie, Brandon stood staring at the door, three hours? The three kids had finally settled down in the living room when there was knock on the door. Brandon jumped up to answer it Callie and Taylor followed close behind but lingered back a few steps. "Brandon Foster?" The officer standing at the door asked. Brandon nodded, "Yes sir." The officer worked with Stef and Mike and Brandon recognized him. "Your fathers been trying to contact you." Brandon fumbled with his phone, "Oh I turned it off while I was at the concert." The officer nodded, "Your mother, Stef, she's been shot. If you would come with us we'll take you to the hospital. Brandon went rigid, "What?" The officer repeated it trying to calm Brandon down. "Stef?" Taylor whispered to Callie, "Stef got shot. Oh god. Brandon and the twins are gonna fall apart. And Lena." Callie nodded, "Brandon come on. We should go. Your moms and the twins are gonna need you." Brandon just nodded and walked out to the squad car.

"Brandon." Lena looked like she was about to burst into tears any minute when the three kids walked in. Lena stood up to hug the boy. She then quickly said hello to Callie and Taylor. A doctor came out, "Mr. Foster." She looked at Mike, "Your wife..." Mike stopped her "uh. Ex wife." Lena jumped in, "I'm her domestic partner." The doctor nodded, "Alright well she is in critical condition right now, we can only let the significant other in right now, we're going to bring her into surgery soon and try to remove the bullet fragments. But, there are a few things that could happened." Lena nodded, "Like paralysis?" The doctor nodded, "That's a possibility. We'll take you back to see her now." The doctor said looking to Lena. Lena looked back at Brandon, "Go." He said. It was killing him not to be able to see his mom but he knew that Lena needed to see her.

"This is your fault! After all we've done for you! We took you in when that women abounded you two and now my mom's in there fighting for her life!" Brandon was spitting words at the twins who were still sitting huddled in the corner. Jesus jumped up "Hey she's our mom too!" Brandon turned to continue his attack now towards Mariana, "And you! You started this all!" Jesus jumped to his sisters defense, "Hey! Stop she feels bad enough!" Brandon shook his head angrily, "She should feel bad." Taylor was frozen in her place, she didn't know who side to take but the only other time she had ever seen Brandon this angry was the night he yelled at her. Callie jumped in trying to save the situation from a larger fight, "Brandon stop! Go walk off." Brandon pulled away and stalked off down the hall.

Several minutes later Lena returned to the waiting room and Brandon had walked back in. "You guys can come in and see mom real quick alright?" The twins both stood and Brandon walked over to Lena. Callie stayed seated, she didn't want to see Stef like this, Taylor tried to stand but her legs wouldn't seem to work. Callie helped her up, "Go see her. You know you can't stay out here." She whispered to Taylor. Taylor walked over to the rest of the family, she quickly slipped her hand into Marianas and squeezed it, then let go and began to follow everyone else in, Lena stopped them, "Wait. Uh... Mom has some tubes hooked up to her, it looks scary but it's just too help her breath. Alright?" All the kids nodded.

"Hey Stef, we're all here. Brandon, the twins and Taylor." Lena sat down next to the bed and took Stef's hand. Brandon was frozen in his spot and couldn't take another step towards his mother, he had never seen her looking so helpless. Mariana and Jesus both whispered how sorry they were and how much they loved Stef. Taylor sat next to Lena, "Remember when you said that the family couldn't survive without me? You're our rock, our anchor, our mom." Taylor choked on the word mom, "Please Stef, come back. Fight it. Remember life is a ride filled with up and downs but its worth holding onto the ride?" Taylor had whispered the whole speech so quietly that Lena wasn't even sure if she had heard it.

Flashback:

"Please let me do it Stef!" Taylor was begging Stef to let her go and allow her to kill herself. "No. Never. This family, the twins Brandon, Lena couldn't survive without you. I couldn't survive without you." Taylor sobbed, "Life sucks, its a complete downhill what's the point?" Stef sighed, "Life is a ride filled with ups and downs, you hit a rough spot but its worth hanging on to the ride, I promise." Taylor hugged Stef tighter, "I hope an up comes soon, like meeting this family." She whispered snuggling into Stef shoulder.

Current time:

"Mariana, Jesus, Brandon is in charge alright? You guys are going home listen to him. Now go and take Taylor and get into the car." Jesus and Mariana knew now was not a time to even try and protest. "Brandon I need you to take them home alright? Everyone needs to get some sleep. And when you come back in the morning bring some clothes alright?" Brandon nodded numbly, "Uh sure." He took another few minutes to sit with Lena next to his mom.

"Callie, she looked so sick. She's not gonna..." Taylor didn't even dare whisper it. "I couldn't live without them. I mean, Stef was trying to help me not get put into the system after someone reported the bruise, and she kept me from killing myself. And... Stef can't die." Callie sat there trying to make sure no one hear Taylor but let the girl cry anyways. "Stef's gonna fight. She loves everyone in the house." Callie didn't want to promise anything to Taylor.

Brandon hadn't spoken to the twins the whole ride home or once they were back at the house. The twins went to the living room, Brandon rushed up the stairs to his moms room. Callie followed after him and Taylor disappeared into the backyard.

"What are you doing?" Callie's voice made Brandon jump. He had been staring into his moms closet not sure what it was he was supposed to do. "Uh Lena asked me to bring some clothes when we go back in the morning. I don't know what I'm doing." Brandon admitted. Callie gently pushed him to the side and began to go through all of the clothes, "Remember what you told me? How you're moms asked if Jesus and Mariana could come live with you. You said yes because you figured there was enough to go around? Well you don't know what it's like not to have enough. You don't know what its like not to be wanted." Brandon was getting angry, "So I don't have a right to be angry!?" He snapped. Callie shook her head, "It means you don't know what it's like to wonder why. Why the people that brought you into this world, the people who were supposed to love you more than anything else in this world...didn't. So don't be a jackass." Brandon stood frozen for a minute as Callie walked off.

"What are you doing Mariana?" Jesus asked seeing his sister shifting through a box of old junk. Mariana shrugged, "Moms been asking us to go through this junk for years." Jesus nodded and sat next to his younger sister, he felt horrible and he knew his sister blamed herself even more than he blamed himself. "Hey look!" Mariana exclaimed tearing Jesus from his thoughts, "Moms gave this to us on our adoption day!" She looked down at the poem and began to recite it, "We didn't give you the gift of life, but in our hearts we know the love we feel is real and deep, as if it had been so. For us to have each other, it's like a dream come true. No, we didn't give you the gift of life, life gave us the gift of you." The two twins just sat there smiling at the letter. It was one of the best things the two had ever received from anyone.

"Please tell me you weren't about to hang another rope around the tree." Callie said jokingly. Taylor spun around, she had been standing in the spot where Stef had pulled her away. "No, just trying to think. Got distracted I guess. Did you talk to Brandon?" Callie nodded, "Taylor you can cry, you're still a kid and your mom was shot." Taylor shook her head, "Stef," She began putting strain on the name instead of mom, "Would need me to be strong for the twins, Brandon and Lena. Callie, can you drive?" Callie looked puzzled, "No, I can walk you where ever you wanted to go though. Why?" Taylor walked over to Callie, "I'm not gonna sleep tonight, I'm gonna go back and sit in the waiting room in case anything happens." Callie shook her head, "I don't think you should go." Taylor sighed, "I have to. I won't be able to stand still here." Callie shook her head no, "You need to be here." Taylor sighed, "I'll just make things worse, I'll stay here." Callie nodded, "Stef will be there in the morning."

"Stef I'm trying so hard. I'm trying so hard to forgive them but I just can't." Lena whispered, she was clutching to Stef's hand. A tear rolled down Lenas face.

Flashback :

Stef noticed the two kids sitting on the bench as she walked to her desk, "What are they in for?" She asked her partner. "Armed robbery." He joked, Stef chuckled, "No, but really." Her partner shrugged, "Foster parents dropped them off, said they couldn' take care of them anymore." Stef sighed, grabbing a few pieces of candy from her desk she walked over to the kids. "Hi, I'm Stef. What's your names?" She smiled at the two kids. The boy answered, "I'm Jesus and this is my sister Mariana." Stef smiled, "Well I know you probably don't like candy but I brought these over anyways. The boy smiled and took one thankfully, then looked to his sister and handed her one.

Current time:

Mariana and Jesus were still sifting through junk in the living room when Brandon came down. "I'm sorry I'm an ass." Brandon apologized. Jesus looked quickly to Mariana and then replied, "I'm sorry you're an ass too." The three laughed, Brandon began to speak again, "Look you're my brother. And you're my sister. And our moms are our moms." The apology was cut short when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Brandon questioned. A small voice came from outside the door, "It's Jude!" Brandon opened the door, Callie took a step forward, "What are you doing?" Jude stepped in, "I couldn't sleep so I walked home. I heard what happened to Stef, I just wanted to be with everyone." Callie pulled him into a hug, "Don't ever do that again okay?"

The family went and sat in the living room. Taylor slipped out at one point, she pulled out her cell phone. "Abby, I'm so sorry it's late. I...I need you." Taylors voice trembled. A voice came through the other line, "What happened? Are you alright are you with your parents or Jesus?" Taylor began to cry into the phone, "Abby, Stef...Stef got shot. I think she's going to die." Abby's voice went tight, "I'm coming over alright? I'll text Jesus and be right there." Taylor choked, "No, don't text Jesus just come over. I need you."

Taylor joined her foster siblings in the living room and curled up next to Mariana. "Jesus, Abby's on her way." Everyone else in the room gave Taylor a look but Jesus just nodded. Taylor faced the wall until there was a knock on the back door. "I got it." She whispered. Taylor left the room and everyone began to talk at once until Jesus explained everything, "Abby's the girl that you all saw at the park. Just let her cope alright? We're all scared about mom. And don't say anything to moms when she's ready she'll tell them."

The nurses tried to get Lena to leave and get some sleep but she refused to leave Stef's side. Lena rested her head on her and Stef's hand which she hadn't stopped gripping but couldn't sleep. She was so worried, Stef and the kids were everything to her. If god forbid something happened to Stef how could Lena handle all of the children, the house, how could Lena handle living without Stef. "I love you Stef." She whispered.

Flashback:

Stef was leaning against Lena's car. Lena sighed exasperated, "I'm not doing this. I'm not. I'm not getting involved with a married woman. Women like you, you're just passing through but this is where I live Stef." Stef cut her off, "I told Mike, I told my dad, I told all of my friends...well most of my friends. I told them I'm gay, I even used the word lesbian." Lena gave Stef the "did you really just say that?" look. "I told them I found a woman I couldn't live without. I belong with you Lena." Stef had tears in her eyes and just stood staring at Lena. "How does it feel?" Lena smiled, "You had me at lesbian." Stef reached for Lena's hands and then pulled her into a kiss.

Current time:

Lena closed her eyes and rested her head next to Stef's, there hands interlocked like they did every night, every night before and they would for many more nights, Lena wouldn't let her go.

"Abby." Taylor opened the door and had tears in her eyes. Abby smiled weakly, "Tay, are you alright." Taylor shook her head no and fell into Abby. "They don't know who you are. So if they give you a strange look ignore them, they should be too caught up in this mess. I just needed someone Abby." Taylor whispered. Abby nodded slipping her hand into Taylor's, "Why don't you go sit with everyone alright? And explain to me what happened?" Taylor nodded, "Thank you, I'm sorry it's the middle of the night." Abby just nodded, "Taylor, your foster mom, just got shot, your other foster mom is most likely hysterical, your siblings must be crying, and you, you're hurting." It wasn't until Abby told Taylor she had been hurting that Taylor finally let it settle in.

"Hi!" Jude managed as much joyful cheer into the greeting as he could, which wasn't much considering the circumstances. His eyes quickly flash to the two girls hands intertwined and he smiled at Taylor quickly. "This is Abby." Taylor explained and then sat down. Jesus nodded to Abby, Brandon tried a quick half-hearted version of don't hurt my little sister, Mariana just smiled weakly and Callie said a quick hello. Brandon was the first to speak, "We should all get some sleep, we're gonna go back in the morning." Everyone muttered their agreements and took to their spots on the floor. "Abby, thanks for coming. I need someone." Taylor whispered. Abby just smiled, "I'll always be here. Stef is gonna be alright." Abby put her arms around Taylors shoulders and the two girls fell asleep just like that. Brandon kept tossing and turning not being able to doze off, the twins sleeping in very uncomfortable looking positions took the couch. Callie and Jude were next to each other neither being able to sleep, Jude spoke, "Stef's not gonna die like mom right?" Callie turned over, "Stef's gonna be okay buddy." Jude smiled slightly, "Good night Callie." Brandon switched sides once more, this must have been horrible for those two, first their mom and now their foster mom, only this time was going to have a better income.

Author note:

Hey everyone, Sorry this chapter is so long I try to stay away from that but I needed to find a perfect spot to end the chapter. The next chapter will be the second day in the hospital, leave your reviews on whatever you think. And as always Thanks!


	22. Chapter 21

"Hi." Callie was standing in the kitchen making biscuits when Abby walked in, "Could I help?" Callie nodded, "Uh sure. I was just trying to make uh...comfort food, everyones really upset right now" Abby nodded, "Yeah I noticed, Taylor seems really broken and Jesus didn't even smile, I'm sorry about everything going on, I mean Taylor's told me that everyone has just been a mess lately and now this. I'm sorry." Abby smiled. Callie nodded, "So who exactly are you? I know we saw you at the park. Are you like friends or..." Abby grinned, "Taylor wants to tell the family that." Abby left the kitchen to go back and sit next to Taylor as Brandon entered.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Brandon asked. "Making biscuits and gravy." Callie laughed at Brandon's expression of confusion. "You've never had biscuits and gravy!?" Brandon shook his head, no. "Comfort food." Callie explained. At the word of food Jesus came into the kitchen. "Sorry," he muttered still half asleep, "Jude and Mariana are questioning Taylor about Abby so I decided to come in here." Callie and Brandon both laughed until Brandons phone rang.

Taylor's face was bright red, as she was laughing at her siblings questions. "So are you two like?" Mariana wiggled her eyebrows trying to suggest something, "Moving on." Taylor squeaked. "My turn!" Jude exclaimed, "Okay so uh, Abby can you sing like Taylor?" Mariana interrupted before Abby could answer, "Woah! Wait you can sing Taylor?! Why did we not know about this!" Taylor laughed at Mariana, "Uh, I'm not good I just do it to make things better sometimes." Jude laughed, "Taylor's good." Abby just smiled and slipped her hand into Taylors, "Maybe a song would be good now." Mariana and Jude shook their heads, "Please Taylor?" Taylor sighed, "Alright. Just to help us alright?" Marina nodded, they all needed a distraction.

The sun will still shine tomorrow

So it's time for moving on

There's not a second for sorrow

Even though the moments gone

The puzzle has so many pieces

But you can't, you can't hide

'Cause life just keeps on living

And sooner or later you'll find

This is not the end, no

Your day is gonna come

This is not the end, no

You're not the only one

We all have our ups and all have our downs

That we have to find a way around

This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh

This is not the end

"That was Lena, moms about to go into surgery, I should go get everyone else up and we should go." Brandon's voice was barely above a whisper. Jesus and Callie both nodded. "I'll go get everyone." Callie said. Jesus nodded, "I'll help." When Callie walked in she heard Taylor's soft voice singing, "This is not the end." Taylor suddenly stopped when she saw Callie and Jesus enter, "Stef's going to go in soon, Lena wanted us to be there, let's go get in the car." All of the children nodded to Callie. "Abby, you can go home, I'm sure you don't want to sit there, plus you didn't sleep last night I'm guessing." Taylor whispered once all the other kids had left. Abby shook her head, "I'll be a friend in front of uh, Lena alright?" Taylor shook her head, "No, it's fine. I want to sit there and know you're holding my hand, by the way Jude really likes you I can tell." The two joined the rest of the kids in the car. It was a silent ride over to the hospital.

"Kids," Was all Lena could manage when they all walked in. "Did they say how long it would take?" Brandon asked. Lena shook her head, "No. She just went in though." Brandon just nodded. The family sat, divided in the waiting room for hours. Mariana and Jesus were sitting in one corner huddled together. Brandon and Lena sitting in the middle next to each other with Callie and Jude just a few seats away. Taylor and Abby sat in the opposite corner of Mariana and Jesus and Mike was sitting near the two girls. Callie stood to go and get some air. Brandon followed the example a few minutes later and left the waiting room. Jude took the chance to sit down next to Lena and take her hand, he rested his head on Lena's shoulder. Abby silently pulled Taylor out of the waiting room into the hall. Mike had left a few minutes earlier to grab a coffee.

"Taylor, I'm gonna leave for just a few minutes, you need to talk to your family alright? I'll be back in ten minutes, talk to them for now." Abby wiped a tear off of Taylor's face. Taylor nodded, "I will. Thank you." She whispered. Callie had met up with Wyatt and the two were walking back inside when they passed Taylor and Abby. "Oh, uh hi Wyatt." Taylor muttered quietly and quickly slipping her hand away from Abby's. Wyatt looked to Callie and then Taylor, "I won't say anything, its your choice at school." Wyatt said coolly and continued to walk in to the waiting room with Callie. Brandon and Tayla soon followed walking by Abby and Taylor down the hall. "Abby stay. Please." Taylor begged, Abby nodded, "We should go back and see if there has been any new news."

Lena looked up every time she saw she a door open or someone come through the doorway. A few times it had been her kids. Callie came in first sitting next to Wyatt a few seats away from Lena, Brandon went back to sit with his dad. Taylor and her new friend were the last two to enter, Lena sat and watched as Taylor's friend went and sat with the twins as Taylor came to sit on the empty side of Lena. Taylor snuggled her head into Lena's shoulder, a few moments later a doctor came out, Lena stood quickly and the rest of the family followed her example. "She did great, we removed all the bullet fragments." The doctor explained, Lena sighed quickly but was still worried, "But not the bullet?" The doctor shrugged, "Believe it or not sometimes it's better to leave them in. We're going to move her up to ICU in a minute and then you can see her." The family rejoiced for a moment. Callie hugged Jude tightly, Taylor cried in Abby's shoulder, the twins gave eachother a quick hug, Lena hugged Brandon tightly and then gave Mariana a half hearted hug. "Can I see her?" Lena asked. The doctor nodded, "Quickly." Lena followed the doctor back to Stef. "Hey Stef. You did awesome." Stef tried to talk. "No, Shhh Stef, don't talk." Lena pleaded. Stef weakly lifted her arm and took the mask around her face, "Will you...Will you marry me?" Lena laughed with tears rolling down her face. "I thought you would never ask." The two women sat there for several moments with Lena just crying.

Lena found her daughter sitting outside, she sat next to Mariana. "Remember before this when I asked you why you went behind our backs to meet with Ana?" Mariana nodded, "Yeah." Lena took a small breath, "Well I think I know why... I think you wanted something more than just some supervised visit with your birthmom. You wanted a relationship with the women who gave birth to you, who looked like you. You don't understand how she could have chosen drugs over you and your brother." Mariana began to cry. Lena continued, "I don't understand it all I know is we choose you, and you choose us. DNA doesn't make a family love does." She reached for Mariana's hands, "We love you, and that's never gonna change." Lena pulled Mariana into a tight embrace. "Let's go home."

The two went inside and gathered the rest of the family, "Let's go home." Lena said to all of her children. They all gratefully nodded. Taylor said a quick goodbye to Abby whom Lena seemed to just notice as they left. "Thank you." Taylor whispered. The family was walking out the door as Lena saw Ana, she walked up to her, "If you ever go near my kids again it'll be the last thing you do!" Lena spit the words at her. Ana shot Mariana and Jesus a look of "please say something", They both ignored it. "Let's go home." Lena said.

The night went by quietly with everyone doing their own thing, Callie and Jude and Jesus sat in their different rooms for the night. Brandon began to play his piano. Taylor went out back and sat in the grass just smiling and singing quietly. Lena went to bed, later being joined by Mariana. The family needed a quiet night after everything that had happened the last two. They would deal with everything else in the morning.

Authors note:

Hey guys, here's a new update. There will be a few chapter before the wedding because I have a few ideas to fill in the "month or so" that was supposed to take place between the two episodes. Okay well thanks and please review!


	23. Chapter 22

"So I've heard a bit about you lately." Stef teased, Taylor stayed home with Stef as Lena and the rest of the kids went out shopping. Taylor smiled nervously, "Like what?" Stef laughed lightly trying to keep from hurting herself, "Well let's see... maybe the fact that you can sing." Taylor laughed, "I'm gonna kill Mariana and Jude. No I sound like a peacock if I try, it's just a hobby." Stef rolled her eyes, "What else do I not know? Huh? Oh right you were holding hands with the girl from the park, crying to her, I heard." Taylor turned bright red at that comment, "You've been home for a day, what's with the teasing already?" Stef smiled, "It's my job as mom." Taylor smiled, "I'm glad you're alright. I was really scared that you... well you know." Taylor crawled into the bed with Stef and just let Stef tease her a little more.

"What's with the cake mix?" Jesus asked going through the cart in the middle of the store instead of helping grab stuff they needed. Lena smiled, "Someone's birthday." Jude quickly looked at Callie knowing it wasn't either of them and then saw the confused looks on everyone elses face, "Taylor?" He asked. Lena just nodded, "We agreed that even with everything that happened we couldn't forget about it." The family quickly finished the rest of their shopping trip.

Stef sighed seeing how far away Taylor stayed from her when she lied down in the bed. Everyone was acting as if they would break Stef, she hated her children treating her like someone who needed to be watched after. "Sorry, I'm doing the whole treating you different thing aren't I?" Taylor asked hearing Stef sigh. Taylor rolled over so she could face Stef, "Can I ask something that didn't really get addressed because well, because everything happened?" Stef couldn't think what Taylor was talking about but agreed to answer anyways. Taylor closed her eyes, "What does it mean that someone reported the bruise? Am I gonna get taken away from here?" Stef looked straight at Taylor, "No one's going to take you out of here. No matter what happens Lena and I will make sure of that. What it means is that there is a record of someone hitting you. Lena and I were discussing what we were going to do next when you heard us talking." Taylor nodded and then hugged Stef burying her face into Stef's shoulder. "Can this work so that I'm not theirs anymore?" She whispered. Stef hugged the girl tighter, poor Taylor, what a suckish way for the girl to start her birthday. "We can try." Stef promised.

The kids went into the house carrying armfuls of food and bringing it to the kitchen. "So, what are we doing?" Brandon asked pulling the cake mix out of one of the bags. "Birthdays tend to be a big thing around here." Mariana smiled as she added to the conversation. Lena smiled at the excitement her kids were showing, "Just a small cake and maybe the beach after dinner. Nothing too big for Taylor, she doesn't want the attention which is why she didn't tell us." Jesus laughed, "Well, I have the perfect gift then, Abby's coming over." Lena grinned, "Teasing on a birthday? Jesus we have raised you well." She joked.

"Did it hurt?" Taylor asked Stef after just lying next to her for several moments. Stef thought for a minute, "Yeah, I went into shock though." Taylor just nodded, "I'm sorry." Stef laughed and sat up, "Well unless you shot me I don't see why." Taylor looked mortified at Stef for a moment and then smiled, "I guess not." Stef smiled, "I think we need to go downstairs, Lena will want to see us." Taylor nodded and helped Stef up, much to Stef's disagreement.

"Hurry! I hear them coming!" Jude ran into the kitchen. Callie, Stef and Mariana just laughed, "It's done buddy. Calm down, you're gonna ruin the surprise." Jesus, Brandon and Abby all slipped in the back door at the last minute. Lena motioned for all the kids to go to the living room quickly before Taylor came in. "Hey Lena, Stef's in the other room. She said you would want to see the two of us?" Shrugging her shoulders the teen turned around to go back into the living room but waited so she could walk next to Lena.

"Surprise!" Jesus laughed at Taylor's face when she saw Abby sitting in between Jude and Stef on the couch with a cake. "Crap. Crap. Crap." Taylor muttered turning around to run to the kitchen, Lena stopped her, "Happy Birthday!" Taylor smiled, "Uh, Thanks. I had been hoping everyone would forget because of everything. Yeah I'm fifteen now. Yay! Okay go home thanks for bringing a friend from the park." Callie and Stef snorted at the "friend" comment. "Fine. I'm explaining something right now though." Taylor sighed clearly defeated, "This is Abby." Taylor smiled and motioned for Abby to come stand next to her. Taylor slipped her hand into Abby's, "She's my...my girlfriend. The nobody from the park. We've been seeing each other for five months and Jesus has been an alibi when we went out." Stef and Lena laughed at how Taylor's face light up when she said "girlfriend". Taylor smiled, "So there, let the teasing commence. But I get the cake." Taylor stuck her tongue out, ruffling Judes hair and lightly shoving Jesus. Lena laughed, "Not so quick there's a few things we need to do before cake. Like I think I heard there were gifts involved later on, and maybe speeches now?" Taylor shook her head vigorously, "Please no. Why speeches? Why even talk?" Stef laughed, "That makes it a definate yes."

Taylor managed to slip away and hide in the kitchen while her family was completely embarrassing her. Callie had been standing in the doorway for two minutes, "That was pretty lame in there." She joked to Taylor. Taylor smiled, "I didn't know what to say, everyone knew and I just didn't want that secret anymore. Are they done yet?" Callie laughed, "They are never going to be done, you kept your girlfriend of several months hidden, they are gonna be annoying moms forever." Callie smiled. "Thanks. I know it must suck for you and Jude, not having many birthday parties growing up and all and this is one of those times when I should stop talking huh?" Taylor began to ramble when Stef and Lena called all of the kids out so they could say goodbye to Abby and have a little family meeting.

"Thank you for telling them. I'm glad you did." Abby whispered giving Taylor a quick goodbye hug. Abby smiled to Jude, "Remember what I said little dude?" She asked him, he smiled evilly and shook his head. "See you Jesus, be at the park soon I assume? Nice to meet you Mariana and Callie." Brandon shook Abby's hand all official like, "Jeez three brothers? Thanks Taylor, way to make sure I got the don't hurt my sister speech huh?" Abby joked. "And a pleasure to meet you on average circumstances, thank you for inviting me." Abby smiled warmly as she shook both Stef and Lena's hand.

Lena and Stef sat all the kids back down in the living room explaining that they needed to make an important announcement. Ironically, as all the children began to settle Jesus made the same joke Taylor had made only a week or so ago, "Girl or boy?" He laughed. Stef shot him a look. "Okay, we wanted all our babies to be the first ones to know this but, Momma and I are going to get married." Stef smiled. Lena was beaming. Mariana jumped up and hugged her two moms, "Cool! We'll have to go buy all of us dresses for the wedding!" Stef and Lena chuckled, as the other kids followed Mariana's example and stood to hug the two women. When everyone had calmed down again Lena told them to go upstairs and change because they were going to the beach for Taylors birthday.

"Hey Stef, Lena? Can I talk to you really quick?" Jude asked poking his head into their bedroom. Lena smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, "Sure bud. Is everything alright?" Jude smiled, "Yeah. Uh, before we go to the beach can we go to this coffee shop? Abby said something about an uh...open mic night every friday that she and Taylor go to? Well todays Friday so there's one tonight and Abby wanted a surprise for Taylor." Stef laughed, "You're taking the blame for it though, you ready for that Jude." Jude nodded, "I can run faster than Taylor." He joked.

"Where are we going? The beach is the other way." Mariana was looking out the window clearly confused. Taylor looked up from the unopened envelope in her hand, "Oh no. What's going on?" Lena managed to keep a straight face, "Nothing stop being so suspicious." Jude muffled a quick laugh not being able to contain it. Taylor spun around to face him but Brandon stopped her and began to talk to her, "Are you gonna open that sometime soon?" Taylor continued to flip the unopened envelope in her hand, "You guys really didn't have to do anything for me." All the kids shrugged, "We have no idea what that is, its from moms." Stef smiled seeing Taylors quick small flash across her face, Stef only hoped that Taylor would wait to read it.

"No way! No way! Abby told you guys!" Taylor was screaming as the van pulled into a parking spot. "You guys are coming to an open mic night? Please tell me there's no party?" Jesus put his hand on Taylor's shoulders to cause her to stop jumping. The family followed Taylor in who they couldn't quite tell the emotions of. "Hey Taylor." Abby called and waved. A few other assorted people said hello to Taylor as she walked in and sat at the table Abby has reserved for the family. Abby greeted them, jumping right into conversations as if she had known Taylors family for years. "Abby your next get up here." The owner called pointing to Abby. Abby smiled and slipped her hand away from Taylor's. "I'll be back."

Abby waved out the the crowd, "Hey guys so you all know Taylor from all the other Friday nights. Today's her birthday so I dragged her family here for the first time. Most of them have never heard her sing and tonight, after my song to her, that's gonna change. Everyone alright with that?" The crowd began to cheer, Taylor family being the loudest. Taylor kept shaking her head no to Abby but she just threw her head back and began to sing.

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old, tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette

Starts to make its way to me

The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks

Like passing notes in secrecy

Stef reached for Lena's hand and smiled after what Taylor had been through the two were gald that the teen had someone like Abby in her life. Jesus laughed at Brandon whose mouth was gaping open. Mariana whispered something to Callie and Jude causing Taylor to shot them a quick look. Otherwise Taylor's eyes were locked with Abby's Taylor smiling even with her face being bright red.

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?

I wonder 'til I'm wide awake

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say Heyyy

It was enchanting to meet you

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends

My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

Abby stepped off the stage walking over to Taylor and reached for her hand. Taylor laughed and pulled her hair in front of her face. Stef and Lena just smiling but giving Taylor a look of "we're supposed to be disapproving here."

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on

The song ended with everyone clapping and Abby just smiling at Taylor, "Do you regret telling them about me yet?" Taylor laughed, "Yeah I am. Thanks for the song. Now sit so people stop staring." Abby laughed, "There's only one more song till you're up." Taylor was surprised, "What? Not in front of them please." Taylor nodded her head backwards to the family straining to hear what was being said, sitting behind her. "Fine." Abby sighed faking surrender.

"Beach now?" Lena asked all the kids after a few more people had gone. Taylor nodded, "Can Abby come?" Stef laughed, "Sure, but you two have to stop the silent conversations." Taylor blushed. Jude laughed, "So Taylor I'm the one that Abby told and I told Stef and Lena. Are you gonna yell at me now?" Callie rolled her eyes always her brother causing trouble. Taylor laughed standing up, "Let's hope you can get into the car before Stef and Lena get there." Jude got up and ran out through the front door with Taylor chasing after him. "Thank you for allowing me to come." Abby was talking to Stef and Lena after the rest of the kids had run ahead. Lena smiled, "Taylor needs someone like you. You two are cute together." Stef nodded in agreement, "Just no making out on the beach tonight alright?" Abby laughed and ran ahead to the car.

"Here." Taylor decided after getting almost a quarter of a mile away down the beach. Jude dropped his stuff and got ready to run again seeing Taylor ready to chase him again, "Callie, Mariana you have to be on my side for this one right? He's not getting away with it?" Taylor had managed to con Callie and Mariana on her side while Jude managed to get Jesus and Lena on his. The two "teams" ran up and down the beach until Lena caught Taylor tickling her causing Taylor to pull both of them under the water, Jesus caught Mariana and threw her into the ocean, while Callie had lost her footing, falling in while Jude stayed perfectly dry. The six began to splash around laughing and shrieking.

"Don't hurt her alright? She's my little sister and a lot of people have broken her heart, you better not be one of them. Alright? Good." Brandon was trying to give Abby the I'm the older brother talk but Stef was laughing so hard that at one point he couldn't seem to get a word out. Abby nodded, "I'll keep that in mind but I'm less afraid of you, Jesus and Jude than I am of your moms, Mariana and Callie." Abby looked at Stef sheepishly as Stef laughed, "Smart girl."

Taylor managed to sneak away from the chaos she had started once Brandon joined, "Hey Stef, Mind if I walk with Abby for a minute, we'll stay in sight." Stef nodded but look at Abby and jokingly said, "Remember what I said earlier." Taylor was confused but sighed, "Moms aren't supposed to threaten the girlfriends until the second date!" She froze when she realized she had called Stef one of her moms but Stef just smiled and told the two to get lost.

"Thank you, for the song tonight. It was amazing, and for being so wonderful to Jude and all the other kids, they all of love you." Taylor said. Abby nodded, "Bonus points!" She laughed celebrating the victory. Taylor sat on the beach after walking far enough that she didn't think Stef could see much but close enough so she wouldn't get into trouble. "Abby, that song was the best birthday gift I've ever gotten. Thank you." Abby shook her head, "That wasn't your gift. That was just the wrapping, the gift is yet to come." Taylor looked quizzically at Abby, "What do you mean?" Abby laughed, "This is your gift." She slowly leaned into Taylor and pressed her lips to Taylors. Taylor eyes fluttered shut and softly returned the kiss. The emotions inside her were exploding with joy, surprise and pure passion. This is what everyone meant by the first kiss was perfect. The slight sea breeze blew the two girls hair into their faces and the two slowly pulled away. Abby smiled, "Happy birthday." Taylor was beaming and the two slowly walked back to the group who had been packing up. The family left the beach and returned to the house after dropping Abby off. Each of the kids said goodnight to Stef and Lena and Happy Birthday to Taylor.

Taylor was still smiling when she sat down on the couch to read the letter she had been playing with all night. "Now or never." She whispered opening the letter carefully.

Taylor,

You came to us one night with a large cut on your face crying and screaming. Shivering and frozen. We have watched a beautiful young women grow from that screaming girl before our eyes, into someone who refuses to hide who they are. Someone who is strong when they know it would just be easier to be weak. You have been a wonderful older sister to Jude and an great younger sister to the twins, Brandon and Callie. Most importantly we have seen you grow into a daughter. Our daughter, which is why our present to you is this. Almost one year two people gave you up, they hurt you. Those two people now are losing a fight to keep you. We need a final say from you but within weeks, if you should accept. You will have two moms who love you and a lot of siblings who could never live without you. Our gift to you is the gift of love. The gift of something you thought you were stealing. The gift of this being your family, even legally. A few court dates and it will be official to the state. Even though for the two of us it had been official for nine months. Our gift to you our daughter is home.

Love,

your moms

Lena and Stef

"Ha." Taylor cried out finishing the letter. She had tears streaming down her face even though she hadn't even realized that she had been crying. She slowly stood not sure if her legs would hold her and walked into the kitchen. Stef and Lena had been sitting there waiting for her to read the letter. "Moms?" Taylor choked and fell into the two womans arms. Stef laughed pulling Taylor back so she could look at them better, "The two best present for your birthday ever huh? Who won us or Abby?" Taylor turned red and laughed, "When do I go tell them it's all true and I should never go near those people again?" Lena hugged the girl, "Soon. Happy Birthday."

Authors note:

I felt that there was a lot that needed to be done in the "month" between episode nine and ten of the show. There may be a few more chapters of extra stuff I add in with a Lena/Stef and Taylor chapter. What do you all think? Reviews please. Thanks!


	24. Chapter 23

"Why did you do it?" Stef hadn't looked at Taylor for more than a few seconds since she got her from school. Lena had called Stef, explaining that Taylor had gotten in a pretty serious fistfight and needed to be picked up imeditaly. Stef asked why and Lena said she would tell what she knew, which wasn't much, when she got home with the rest of the kids later. Taylor sighed, "Not really. Am I gonna get grounded?" Stef shrugged, "You can't win this case if you don't defend yourself." Taylor nodded, "I know."

Jude had snuck off to a empty classroom and began to cry. He knew that Lena and Stef would tell him he was special, Callie would just tell him to ignore them. Mariana would try and make him feel better with a gossip night, Jesus with video games. Taylor would sing to him. He wanted more than anything to run to one of his siblings or his foster moms and tell them what those kids had called him and enojy their comforting ways. But no, he couldn't tell them, he never wanted to repeat them. "Hey look it's the nailpolish wearing…." Some kids sneared point to Jude as the walked by the classroom, he didn't hear the last word because they had already been gone. He knew the last word, it was same thing that some jerk had said to him earlier. "What's up you nail polish wearing fag?" The words kept echoing in Jude's head, the bell rang but he made no effort to move.

Lena was sitting in her office rubbing her temples, Stef had picked up Taylor almost an hour ago and from that moment on Lena had been hearing everyone else's side of the story. "Oh my poor baby!" Christopher's mother had cried out when she entered the office and saw the bruise across her son's face. She examined the face and began to yell at Lena when she noticed the scratch mark down her son's chin. Catherine's mother and father insisted on Catherine and Christopher tell their sides of the story together about the attack. "The chick just came at me. She just started screaming and scratching at my face. Then when I tried to calmly put some space in between the two of us she punched me." Catherine nodded, "Chris tried to step back but she just kept coming." Lena nodded, "Okay, but there was quiet a quiet a bruise on Taylor's face also. She also appeared have been kicked in the stomach." Catherine's father spoke at this, "Now that's quite outrageous! These two children have never had any problems in school. And now if I am remember from what Catherine told me when this Taylor girl came to this school, she was a foster child who appeared to have been in many fights before." Lena snapped at this, "Taylor's history has nothing to do with what happened today!" She quickly took a breath and tried to calm herself, "We have considered Taylor's past issues with the school and we are just simply asking what happened." Both parents left in a storm after claiming that their two children did nothing. The problem wasn't that Lena believed the two teens but that because of the hidden past of Taylor it was hard to prove that Taylor was perfectly harmless if this went that far.

"Okay, now it's not an option." Stef said as pulling over the to the side of street. "Taylor, tell me what happened." Taylor shook her head and a few tears ran down her face, "Can't I just tell you when I have to tell Lena? I don't want to tell it more than twice." Stef sighed but pulled back into traffic. "Please tell me it was worth all this?" Taylor shrugged, "Depends on what you say is worth it." Stef snickered at this comment but quickly stopper herself.

"Brandon, can you do me a favor?" Lena had called the boy out of class. Brandon nodded, "Of course is everyone alright? Lena nodded, "Yeah I just need to go home and deal with something. Everyone's fine." Lena reassured her son. "Okay what do you need?" Brandon was still clearly worried but knew that his moms knew how to handle everything, especially after everything the family had gone through within the last year or so. "I need you to take all the kids out okay? I'll give you a few bucks take them out for pizza and then to the mall so all of you can go to the arcade and Mariana can go shopping alright?' Lena smiled faintly. Brandon nodded as he accepted eighty dollars from his mom. "Just text me when you want us to come home alright?" Lena nodded, "Thanks Brandon."

Lena was passing through the halls when she heard small sniffles coming from an empty classroom. She recognized them almost immediately and sighed, what more could happen today in this family. "Hey Jude, come on we're going home alright?" Lena had been standing in the doorway and scared Jude causing him to jump up and knock over a chair. "School's not over." He practically whispered. Lena nodded, "I know. But come on." Jude had walked over to her and she protectively put an arm around him and kissed the top of his head. After stopping at the office so that Lena could grab her stuff and tell everyone she was taking Jude home they were off. "Do you want to tell me why you were crying?" Lena softly and calmly asked Jude. Jude shook his head, he didn't want to say them and he didn't want Lena and Stef to get mad about it. Jude began to cry softly and continued to cry the whole ride home until he walked in the house to a screaming Taylor. "They said it to you! I'm gonna kill them!" And Stef pulling Taylor back.

"Taylor!" Stef yelled. Lena had pulled Jude back out of surprise. Taylor pulled out of Stef's grip and reached for Jude. She stopped when she saw the fear in his eyes and spun to face Stef, "I want to tell you right now. Please?" She begged. Stef nodded and looked to Lena and Jude, "Jude why don't you go sit in the living room and we'll be right back alright?" Jude nodded and slowly walked over to the couch eyeing the three in the entranceway. "I did it for a good reason." Taylor whispered when she noticed how Lena wouldn't look at her. Lena finally looked up and nodded, "Explain."

Taylor took a quick breath, "Christopher and Catherine were at it again, at first it was just making fun of me." Taylor started and was quickly interrupted by Stef, "Wait what do you mean we know?" Taylor shrugged, "I just assumed that Lena told you about the whole blazer incident and put the pieces together about all the crap, I've been taking." Lena shook her head, "I didn't even think to say anything about it." Taylor smiled, "It's alright. That's not why I got in the fight." She looked down sheepishly and then to her soon to be moms who just nodded for her to continue, "They walked up to me and started calling me dyke and fag and then when I ignored them and then they moved on to what hit a more sensitive nerve. You two. The kept saying how I was screwed up because the dyke vice principal and her fag of a wife raised me. That's not even when I punched them although I wanted to I knew that Lena would be happier I didn't. Stef I though would have like me to punch them." Stef smiled and Lena had tears in her eyes. "But then they moved on, and I lost it. They said how that house filled with gays was raising even more and how after they taught me a lesson they should go teach..." Taylor shook her head, "I don't want to say it." She muttered, Lena reached for her hand and nodded, "You can. Go ahead." Taylor nodded, "They should go teach my little nail polish wearing fag of a brother a lesson too and maybe they could teach him to be a normal and not a homo. I threw the first punch then and I guess you know the rest." Stef and Lena were shocked but started piecing things together, that's why Taylor had wanted to run off and punch them after Jude came in crying, why she got into a fight. That's why Jude had been crying... Taylor interrupted their thoughts, "They got to him before they came to me it seems like."

Jude had been standing outside the kitchen listening about what happened and he began to cry. They all knew now! They knew what people were saying. Jude was conflicted between being relieved and being angry. "Jude you can come in now. And since you heard that whole thing we can just pick up from there." Stef called out and Jude walked in his face bright red and stained with tears on his cheeks. "Jude. I'm so sorry." Taylor wrapped him in a hug and he just stood there crying until he felt Taylor's tears fall onto his head. "They called you the names too, why are you upset about them saying it to me and not you?" Taylor laughed lightly, "Because you're like my baby brother. And the words have been said to me for months this is the first day for you. Are you okay?" Jude nodded but went back to hugging Taylor. Stef and Lena just sat staring at their two children. "Jude, why don't you go upstairs and throw your school stuff in your room. We want to talk to Taylor real quick." Stef said. Lena smiled, "And no listening in this time!" She joked.

"Yeah?" Taylor asked as soon as Jude had left. "Are you alright?" Lena asked. Taylor shrugged it off, "Like I said I just cared that they said stuff about you and Jude. It rolls right off me by now. Look I know its short notice but I have an idea for tonight to make Jude feel better." Stef and Lena both nodded knowing that they wouldn't get any farther with Taylor at the moment. "Tonight at the coffee shop, there's another open mic but tonight's different than Friday. It's mostly those of us who get picked on for various reasons singing the songs that get us through the day. If you don't mind." Taylor shrugged. "I already signed up for a song the other day. If you wanted." Stef and Lena both laughed, "We finally get you to sing and see what this whole secret life is while making Jude know he's not alone? You are one clever kid." Taylor laughed and ran to get Jude.

Jude had stopped crying but he started to cling to Taylor. Stef and Lena just smiled at the two kids. "So Jude, a bunch of these people are my friends." Taylor stopped on friends realizing it was true. Other than The foster home...correction her home, this was her safe space with friends. Jude nodded, Taylor smiled, "Well I think some of them can be your friends if you talk to them. We've all had what happened to you today happen to us for different or sometimes the same reasons, and we want you to know we're always here if you want to talk or sing?" Jude shook his head no, "I don't sing." Lena laughed, "Neither does Taylor remember?"

"Taylor!" Abby exclaimed as she saw her girlfriend enter the coffee shop. "Oh hi Jude. Hello Ms. Foster and Ms. Adams. What's going on?" Taylor slipped her hand into Abby's and excused the two of them to the bathroom so she could explain what had happened to Jude. Abby frowned, "The poor kid. He hasn't said anything either way to you Stef or Lena?" Taylor shook her head, "I love him either way." Abby smiled, "I know you do."

"Hey Jude. I have a surprise for you." Abby smiled. Jude looked at her and smiled, "Is it as good as the last one where I got to bring Taylor here?" Stef laughed at this. Abby shook her head no, "Nah. This one's for you. I'm gonna do a song for you alright?" Jude nodded and smiled.

Taylor was the first one up for the night. She walked up to the stage, "Today school sucked, not only did an ignorant person try and attack me, they attacked my moms, and my little brother." People looked around to see who Taylor had been talking about. "So Jude, this is for you alright?"

Mama, mama,

Mama made me the way I am

My face, my eyes

Someone turn me up, I'm speaking my mind

Taylor smiled at Lena when see sang mama mama, Lena was going to be her momma in a matter of days at this point and neither of the two could have been happier. Stef smiled at the teen when she proudly sang the words, I'm speaking my mind.

and I, and I

I've been wasting a lot of time

Looking in mirrors and hating on me

But now I like what I see

I know, I know

I'll never be perfect

I know, I know

But I'm gonna work it

Jude was laughing at Taylor who at this point was singing out her heart and staring straight at him. Jude had been told everything he wasn't that day, Taylor was making him forget it for just a minute. But that minute was all he needed to get through the night.

Let go, let go

Put your new shoes on

A new you on

We are who we are who we are

Pretty's just a pretty word

And I'm gonna shine like a star

Cause I'm the only me in this world

At this point Abby was trying to study the faces of Stef and Lena and see if they reacted to the line that could have been taken about Taylors supposed one week only body issue. But it didn't appear as if they were going to flinch so Abby let it slide.

Throw away the books and the magazines

I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen

We are who we are who we are

And I'm just doin' me

Just doin' me

And I'm just doin' me

Just doin' me

Mama, mama

Mama made me the way I am

She told me I should

Look upon the world with my head held high

Lena smiled and nodded at that line. Stef reached for her hand, "We did the right thing with this one." Stef whispered. Jude seemed to lift his chin just a little higher.

And I, and I

I've been wasting a lot of time

Looking in mirrors and hating on me

But now I like what I see

I know, I know

I'll never be perfect

I know, I know

But I'm gonna work it

One girl came up explaining about how she seemed to have no friends and always seemed to be a freak. She belted the lyrics of her song out.

Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible

Look a little closer, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes

Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible

Look a little harder and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day

When you'll ask her her name

The beginning, in the first weeks of class

She did everything to try and fit in

But the others they couldn't seem to get past all the things that mismatched on the surface

And she would close her eyes when they left and she fell down the stairs

And the more that they joked

And the more that they screamed

She retreated to where she is now

A few other kids went up, some who were hated because they were too fat or not enough of a jock. Everyone caught Jude's attention but there was one a boy about Jude's ago who neither Taylor nor Abby recognize who sang like he was born to do only that.

Skies are crying, I am watching

Catching tear drops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending

Like we never had a chance

Do you have to make me feel like

There's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

When the boy had finished Abby was called up and whispered to Taylor, "This is for you, your moms and Jude so just listen." Taylor nodded and pulled Jude into a hug.

If you're feeling down or weak

You can always count on me

I will always pick you up

Nothing's ever gonna change

Nothing's gettin' in my way

I will always hold you up

Anything

Come what may

Don't look back forget yesterday

Forget yesterday

It's not where you come from

It's where you belong

Nothin' I would trade

I wouldn't have it any other way

You're surrounded

By love and you're wanted

So never feel alone

You are home with me

Right where you belong

I know sometimes you're feeling lost

It's hard to find your place in it all

But you don't have to fear

Even when you mess up

You always got my love

I'm always right here

Oh, cause

"If I had thought I could have dragged Ms. Foster and Ms. Adams up here to sing that I would have. You guys have a perfect family." Abby smiled. She believed it too, Mariana was the so-called girly girl. Jesus was the jock, Brandon the musical one, Callie the protective big sister with hidden talents, Taylor the perfect daughter who just wanted love and of course, the baby Jude who the whole family would quite literally take bullets for before they let something hurt him. Stef laughed and Lena blushed. "Thank you Abby." The both managed when she came back to the table before leaving with their two kids. Jude had decided not to tell Callie about what had happened and he went to bed when the four had returned home. The rest of the kids had already been in their rooms and asleep after going out for the night.

Taylor was sitting in the living room reading the letter Stef and Lena had given her just days before for her birthday trying to bury her fear in love. Stef and Lena sat next to her. "It's not working." She whispered. Lena hugged her and Stef laughed, "You can't bury your fear. You have to face it. And tomorrow at the court they won't hurt you, they will never hurt you again and no matter what you say, we love you Taylor." Taylor smiled and nodded she left to her room. "What happened today?" Mariana whispered. "Nothing Mari." Callie laughed, "You have bruise the size of a large foot on your side and a small one around your face." Taylor told her two sisters the shortened version of her story about the fight. The two believed the story and all three fell asleep. Tomorrow was the day that decided everything for Taylor.

Authors note:

There will be approximately 3-4 more short chapters before the wedding. I'm going to do a Callie/Jude chapter a Stef/Lena chapter and of course Taylor's court appearance. If people want it I will also do a quick Abby/Taylor chapter. Thanks and review please!


	25. Chapter 24

"I swear that if you ever force me into a dress again I am going to shred it through a lawn mower and then splatter paint it before I wear it." Taylor said to Mariana as her sister zipped up the dress. "Hey! I didn't make you do it! Besides moms are the ones who said you should look nice for whatever is going on." Taylor winced at the fact that the twins, Brandon, Callie and Jude still didn't know what was happening today. "Yeah, but you're the one who had dresses for your quince and then you mentioned dresses for the wedding and your the one here now. So I blame you." Mariana laughed at Taylor, "Only in your logic Tay."

"Should we tell them Stef?" Lena whispered even though the bedroom door had been closed. Stef thought for a moment, "Why shouldn't we? Taylor asked to last night and within hours we will hopefully know the verdict." Lena shrugged, "What about Callie and Jude? Won't it hurt them." Stef shook her head, "Those two have been through so much, I'm sure they would understand. Besides we can't keep it a secret forever." Lena nodded, "Kids!" She called out through her bedroom door hoping they would all go downstairs and Stef and Lena could tell them about Taylor's trial. "Lena. Are we ready for this? We're gonna hear more about Taylor's past more now than ever." Lena sighed and nodded. Stef smiled pulling Lena into a kiss, "I love you. We'll get through this." Stef whispered.

All the children had heard Lena call for them and they went downstairs. It was strange to see their moms dressed up but the larger reaction from the household was when Taylor looked several years older and very professional. Taylor gave Jesus and Jude a look when they both started laughing, "I can still kick both of your butts so don't even try." Callie smirked at this and Mariana pointed at the two, "Mhhmm." Brandon laughed at his younger siblings. "Okay. We have something we want to tell you all." Lena started. "Really!" Taylor's voice squeaked partially out of fear partially out of excitement. "Okay, so guys today we're going to the courthouse." Stef explained, immediately all eyes fell on Taylor. "This should be the last day of the trail and then Taylor should be taken out of that household." Stef explained. Taylor smiled and nodded watching all of the kids faces light up for her. It was Lena's turn to finish, "And then after a few signatures, Taylor will be ours, even legally." Mariana squealed and hugged Taylor so tight it caused Taylor to cough Jesus and Brandon both gave her a quick hug. Jude said he was happy for her and looked like he meant it. Callie gave Taylor a half hearted hug and Taylor whispered, "Don't hate me yet, a month tops and it'll be your announcement." Callie laughed, "I don't hate you." Lena broke the embraces by reminding Taylor that they had to go.

"Ms. Adams can explain what happened the night that you welcomed Taylor B. Maclay into your home?" The attorney asked. Lena nodded, "There was a large thunderstorm in the area, it had already knocked out most of the power in the neighborhood. My family and I were in the kitchen about to have dinner when Stef, had called out for me to come to the front door after hearing a cry from outside our front door. I then saw Taylor, curled up in a ball soaked, frozen and crying. My immediate thought was to get the girl inside and try to warm her up. At that point she began to try and stay away from my grip and began to scream begging us not to hit her." Lena was asked a few more assorted questions and was allowed to step down. Lena had stayed composed the whole time even as she watched Taylor nervously look to her biological parents and try to press even closer to Stef.

Taylor's biological mother, Carol, was called up to the stand next. "Mrs. Maclay, when did you realize that your daughter Taylor had gone missing?" The lawyer asked. Carol sighed and brought forth the tears, it was the day before the storm, she had run out after a fight with me and her father, when she didn't return home I knew she was gone." The lawyer nodded sympathetically, "Of course and what was this fight between Mr. Maclay, Taylor and yourself about?" Carol started to cry, "We told her she couldn't date some girl. We felt that it didn't reflect our values and we needed time to adjust before we allowed her to date." The lawyer nodded, "Was this fight purely verbal?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Carol cried out at this point, "Of course! We never laid a hand on our daughter how horrible that is!" Taylor tensed up and pushed her face into Lena's shoulder, "There lying." She whispered. "So you never physically abused your daughter?" The lawyer pressed further. "Objection!" The Maclay's lawyer yelled. The Foster's lawyer faced the judge, "Your honor I would like to remind the witness that she is under oath, we have evidence that proves against her statement." The judge nodded, "Overruled." Taylor looked to Lena, "What evidence?" She whispered. Lena just held the girl's hand and continued to watch. "Mrs. Maclay, we have Taylor's medical records here suggestion that there was physical abuse, Taylor was thirteen when she entered the emergency room having an major asthmatic attack, it was said that she had been kicked and then that her air supply was cut off. It was blamed on an accident? When Taylor had been able to breath again she told the doctors someone kicked her in the chest and then gripped around her throat trying to block the airflow. There are also reports of her falling down the stairs twice and getting two mild concussions." The lawyer explained handing the judge the file. Carol Maclay just sat there frozen, "Those were accidents." The lawyer dismissed the comment and continued on, "A school official reported speaking with Taylor after entering the school with brusies across her face and having Taylor reply with and I quote, "I caused it myself and have now been scared into a hiding secrecy." Stef kept her eyes locked on Taylor, she hadn't expected that much of Taylor's past to be revealed today. "I have no further questions." The Foster's lawyer sat down and whispered something to Stef. The Maclay's lawyer had no further questions and called Taylor's father to the stand, Joseph Maclay.

"Mr. Maclay how would you describe your relationship with your daughter?" Joe looked at Taylor and wouldn't take his gaze away. "Taylor use to be my little girl, she would sit and talk with me for hours, she would laugh and play. She use to love me. Then she stopped but I never did I still love her." Taylor buried her face into Lena's shoulder again not being able to hold her father's gaze. "And did you ever harm your daughter physically?" Joe sat there for moment and then nodded, "There was once when she was fourteen when I lost my temper but only for a moment, it never happened before that or after that." The lawyer was stunned, "No further questions." He mumbled. The Foster's lawyer stood, "You have physically abused your daughter before? And you are positive you only hit her once?" Joe nodded, "Yes. I immediately went and confessed my sins, I could only make it up to god by being a good father again so that it what I did." The lawyer nodded, "Now was this one of the document times? Or did this go unrecorded?" Joe sighed, "Taylor didn't need medical help so it was never reported." The lawyer began to see his opening, "If this case went undocumented how do you expect the court to believe that there were no other cases when the medical records point to that possibility?" "Objection!" The Maclay's lawyer yelled. The fosters lawyer stepped back, "No further questions your honor." The honor dismissed for a ten minute recess noticing how distraught the young girl sitting in the courtroom was.

"Stef, I don't want this. I don't want them digging up my past." Taylor cried. Stef rubbed her back as Lena went to get the teen something to drink. "We're almost done alright honey? Just you speak and then we're done and you're never going to have to deal with this again okay?" Taylor nodded and put her head down in Stef's lap. Lena returned and sat next to the girl handing her a glass of water. "You dykes! Get away from my daughter! You homo's are the reason she thinks this is alright!" Joe Maclay went flying towards the three sitting on the bench. Taylor instinctively jumped in front of her moms and took a small smack to the face before the Maclay lawer dragged Joe back into the courtroom. "Taylor! Why did you do that?" Lena gasped. Taylor sighed, "He wasn't going to hurt my family before he got through me." Both Stef and Lena shook their heads and wrapped their arms around the teen before walking back into the courtroom.

"Your honor I would like to call Taylor Maclay up to the stand." The Maclay's lawyer stated. Taylor rose and slowly walked over to her seat. "Please state your full name for the record." She was asked. Taylor took a small breath before answering, "Taylor Belle Maclay." "Thank you." The lawyer smiled, "May I call you Taylor?" Taylor bite her lip but replied, "No. And I'd prefer if you didn't call me Ms. Maclay either." Taylor looked up to Stef who smiled slightly and nodded to continue. "Alright. Why did you show up at the Foster household on May 23rd of last year?' Taylor began, "I was being abused because I was... sorry I am gay. Mr. and Mrs. Maclay felt that it wasn't right of me to say such a thing and had tried to beat it out of me. As of that night I refused to cower and ran away from home. I happened to land on the Foster's doorstep to try and stay dry during a storm." Taylor's voice hadn't flattered even a bit. The lawyer nodded and continued, "Did you think that your parents would be looking for you?" Taylor shook her head no, "They would have had to admit what they did to me before they could explain why I went missing therefore I was sure I would be safe and hidden." The lawyer continued, "And did you happen to think about the emotional distress you would have put on your two parents but just leaving for almost a year? Did you think about how this would impact the people who love you more than anyone else in this world?" The Foster's lawyer jumped up, "Objection your honor!" Taylor turned to look at the judge, "Your honor I would like to answer the question." The judge nodded and told her to continue. Taylor took a small breath, "It is true that my parents are sitting in this courtroom but it is not true that I caused emotional distress on them. Those two people aren't my parents, Stef Foster and Lena Adams are, they are the ones who have cared and loved me from the moment I fell into their arms. They have supported me with all their love. They have given me everything I have ever needed and I love them more than this world itself because they are my parents." Taylor took a moment and pointed to the Maclay's, "They are not my parents, they didn't feel like I fit in their box of life and began to hit me. Never once did I feel love and support in that house. So no sir, I'm not sorry to tell you I wasn't worried about how they would feel if I left to make sure that all I had was a bruise that night and not a coffin. If they had cared about me then it may have left emotional issues for them but the way they hit me without blinking proved enough to me that there were no emotions between the two of us. So please do not get my parents confused with the Maclays sir." Taylor was fighting back tears now as were the two women sitting behind their lawyer. "If they were supposed to love me more than anything in the world they failed and two other amazing people took the places they could never fill." At this point Taylor didn't care that she was crying, "So if your question about that night was if I was being selfish then yes I was and there isn't a second I wish I hadn't been selfish that night." The lawyer simply nodded and stepped down. Taylor's own lawyer stepped up to question her, "That was quite a speech would you like a minute?" He asked Taylor. "No thank you. I would rather continue sir if that was alright." The lawyer nodded, "How would you describe your time at the Foster household?" Taylor smiled, "Well like I just said, I love them and I wouldn't trade a second of it for anything else. I may not have had a mother and father tht have the same blood and looks as me but I gained to mothers who love me, five crazy but loving siblings and the closest thing to a father I will ever get." The lawyer nodded, "Would you say you have support throughout this family?" Taylor nodded, "It's the most amazing support system any child could ask for, I have my moms who help me with everything, I have Brandon, my older brother who always has my back, my sister Mariana the one who gives me crazy makeovers and makes me laugh even when I want to cry, my brother Jesus who teaches me everything I need to know about video games, skateboarding and just enjoying life, I have Callie who is the older sister I need when I do cry to someone of course I have my baby brother Jude, the one who many days gives me a purpose to keep dealing with bullies and I also have Mike Foster, he may not be my parent like Stef and Lena are but he loves all of us kids and would help us if we ever needed it." Taylors comments left Stef and Lena surprised but nothing more than the last one. Taylor looked up from the ground and noticed how everyone she had just mention had slipped in and sat in the backrow of the room. The lawyer smiled at Taylor, "I have no further questions. You are dismissed." Taylor got up slowly and then ran over to Stef and Lena as the judge left to make his decision on the case. "Do you still love me? Remember no matter what I said you would still love me?" Taylor laughed through her tears as did Stef and Lena. "Nah. We just thought it was a really lame speech." Taylor heard Jesus' voice behind him and tackled him into a hug.

The judge came in two minutes later, Taylor whisper to Lena "Is it good that he came in so quickly?" Lena didn't reply but squeezed Taylor's hand and then Stef's. The judge rose to read the verdict, "In the case of custody of Taylor Belle Maclay this court finds that Taylor should..."

Authors note:

Ha! I left you with a cliffhanger! I was crying while writing some of this chapter so I hope I get a similar reaction from some of you! What do you guys think the verdict will be? Will something finally workout for this family? Reviews please. Should try and get another chapter up tonight but no promises.


	26. Chapter 25

Taylor's heart dropped as she saw Lena cry out and Stef almost drop the floor. Taylor couldn't hear anything, the blood rushing in her ears was too felt Stef's grip on her tighten and pull her into a hug. Taylor turned to see Mariana crying, Mike and Brandon holding Jesus back. Callie was hugging Jude tightly. "What?" Taylor blurted her voice echoing the quiet courtroom. The judge sighed but spoke again, "The court finds that the better situation for you Taylor would be to go with your parents. The maclay's have won custody of you." Taylor crumbled to the ground crying. This couldn't be true, this couldn't be happening! She wouldn't go back, she'd just leave the minute they hit her again. The judge waited for Taylor to stand up again. She was slowly walked back over to Joseph and Carol. "Welcome home baby Tay." Her father whispered.

"Look at me! Look at what he did to me! Can't you see this!" Taylor screamed point to a bruise on her face. "Look mother!" She spit. "Can't you see that this is more of a sin then me being gay!" She screamed. Her mother slapped her, "Don't ever say that again in this house." Taylor swallowed a small amount of blood, "I am gay but what the two of you are doing to me is worse than that fact could ever be!" That was the last thing that Taylor could remember before being shoved down the stairs by her mother and waking in the emergency room being told she had some sort of concussion. They allowed Taylor to go home after the explaination that she tripped down the stairs when trying to carry a box of junk. "Why? Why don't you just kill me and make it look like suicide if I am so horrible!" Her father spun around and hit her. "What? You don't like the truth?" Taylor was struck repeatedly as she screamed, crying for help.

"Shh. Taylor. Taylor it's just a nightmare." Callie was trying to sooth the screaming girl She'd never seen Taylor this scared. "Mom!" Mariana was screaming out the doorway. Taylor was thrashing around screaming and crying. "Mom!" Mariana cried even more desperate this time. Lena came running up the stairs at the cries of her daughter and Stef followed close behind. "Callie move." Stef ordered. Len grabbed her thrashing daughter and tried to hold her steady. "Taylor. Taylor shh. I'm right here. It's Lena I'm right here." Taylor's eyes slowly fluttered open and her first sight was Lena holding her, Stef on the other side and all of her siblings standing worried in the doorway. "Taylor shh. It was only a nightmare." Taylor sat up and wrapped her arms around her moms. "They didn't win? It was all a nightmare." Stef shook her head and hugged the girl back, "We won." When Stef promised Taylor they had won the afternoon's events had come back to Taylor.

"In the custody case of Taylor Belle Maclay it is the decision of this court that it is in best interest of Taylor to have full custody awarded to Ms. Lena Elizabeth Adams and Ms. Stef Marie Foster..." Taylor couldn't hear the rest of the verdict because the blood rushing in her ears was too loud. She shook her head trying to focus on the judge's words. "Taylor will have the option to change her name from Maclay if that is her wish. Mr. and Mrs. Maclay will not be allowed to approach Taylor again and lose all parental rights. Mr. and Mrs. Maclay will be brought in on another time on child abuse and neglect charges. Ms. Foster, Ms. Adams please take your daughter and the rest of your children home." The judge announced and Jesus finally cheered out and Mariana ran to hug her sister. Callie smiled and Jude cheered. Brandon just nodded. "Wait." She mumbled and only Jude had heard it and made everybody stop walking." Taylor looked up to Stef and Lena, "Did we seriously just win? Am I safe and free?" Stef laughed and nodded Lena hugged the girl. Taylors legs finally gave in and the girl just fell to the ground crying. Brandon and Jesus helped her up and carried her out to the car.

Taylor had gone to take a nap because the last day had definitely take its toll on everyone but Taylor took everything the hardest, thats when her nightmare had began. Stef had thanked Mike for driving all the kids over to hear the ruling and he went home. Lena and Stef were sitting in the kitchen Lena crying to Stef while Stef held her and gently kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears. Mariana, Jesus and Brandon were trying to think of what to to say to Taylor to "officially welcome her" now that it was definite that she would be staying. Jude was out in the backyard with Callie. "Hey Callie." He whispered. Callie sighed but answered her brother, "Yeah bub?" Jude just smiled, "I have hope. Remember when they told Taylor she couldn't stay? Well now she's going to get adopted." Callie just shrugged and turned away from her brother.

Lena calmed Taylor down and finally got her to stop shaking. "Who wants pizza?" Stef asked smiling at her other five terrified children standing in the doorway. Taylor slowly stood up to walk over to her siblings, "And ice cream?" Lena laughed and Stef shook her head, "Fine. Now all of you downstairs and figure out what kind of pizza and two flavors of ice cream. And agree on them for once."

Before they all walked downstairs Jude gave Taylor a quick hug. Stef and Lena asked her if she was all right. Taylor smiled and proudly said, "Yeah. I'm alright. Thanks mommas." Lena beamed and Stef tried to pretend that she wasn't compltely surprised and said, "Well Miss Taylor Belle, should I say that it's safe to say soon I'll be able to yell at you by saying, Taylor Belle Foster?" She had won. Taylor won.

Authors note:

Sorry this chapter is short but I felt like the last one was really long. So did I have any of you fooled that Taylor had been taken by the Maclays? Well next chapter is between Callie and Jude. Alright thanks guys I loved all the reviews last chapter and please leave a few this chapter.


	27. Chapter 26

"Jude come here." Callie motioned her brother over to the hallway while the rest of the family was in the kitchen. Jude smiled, "Yeah?" Callie checked the corner to make sure that no one was looking, "Jude about what you said the other day. Don't get your hopes up alright? I don't want you to get hurt." Jude frowned, "Callie. I want to tell you something. About the other day."

"How could you keep that from me! What they did to him and you didn't think maybe I should have known?" Callie went running into the kitchen and interpreted the conversations going on. Lena stepped forward, "Callie why don't we go talk about this in the living room alright?" Callie shook her head, "No. Why don't we talk right here right now." Callie was losing her temper, they had kept something that happened to Jude from her which meant she couldn't protect him. "Callie." Stef's tone didn't leave any room for argument so Callie stormed out into the living room.

"Callie, please don't get mad at them I didn't want to tell you." Jude pleaded as he curled up next to his sister. "I didn't want you to be mad. I thought you would get mad at me because of what they called me." Jude was on the verge of tears and for her brother's sake Callie calmed down and hugged him. When Jude stopped crying she sat in front of him and made him look into her eyes, "Jude. I will always love you. Remember that alright? No matter what you do or what people say to you I will always love you." Jude nodded and hugged his sister again, "I know." Callie pulled away from the hug and forced her brother to look at her again, "Who were they? I want to protect you and I need to know who said those things to you." Jude shook his head, "Taylor already got into trouble. That's what the fight was about that she got in. Callie, you don't have to protect me all the time. You've already done it for so long." Callie shook her head and kissed her brother's forehead, whispering she said, "Stop growing up and let me protect you."

"Callie, Jude. We'd like to talk to you." Stef broke the embrace of the two children with her voice. Callie looked up to see Stef and Lena standing in the front of the pack of children. "Yeah?" Callie was worried that this was when they when Jude and her were going to get thrown out. "Well." Stef started. Lena was beaming and so were the kids standing behind the two women. "Well we wanted to see what you thought about this being a more permanent situation." Jude's smile was almost as wide as his face. "Like adopt us?" He asked hopefully. Lena nodded and Stef smiled. Jude looked hopefully to his older sister. Callie looked to the four kids standing in the doorway waiting for an answer, "Are you guys alright with this?" she asked. Mariana nodded eagerly, Jesus wanted a little brother and Brandon just smiled as he said, "There's enough to go around." Callie was waiting for an answer from Taylor, "Tay?" Jude asked. Taylor nodded "We stick together from night one the three of us, everything should be final for all three of us around the same time." Callie smiled and hugged Jude. Stef and Lena had given up waiting for a reply and asked, "Is that a yes?" Callie smiled and Jude laughed, "Yes. Yes" Lena and Stef both pounced on the two children voicing their joy, "They said yes!" As the two women pulled their two children into a hug.

"Six kids. What in the world were we thinking Lena?" Stef laughed. Lena smiled, "They were so happy. I love it." Stef nodded in agreement. "I could get use to Callie being that delighted for sure. I'm just happy that they're all ours. I love them so much." The two women filled with joy just sat cuddling on the couch.

"So Callie how's it feel?" Taylor was hanging upside down on her bed as Callie lightly played guitar. Callie looked up slightly and then went back to playing, "I'm glad. Jude will finally have a family. I'm sort of relieved myself." She admitted. Taylor smiled, "I'm glad that you two are getting adopted, I mean it must suck not having people care about you and know you have a ton." Callie nodded, "Yeah." Jude walked over to Callie and whispered something. Taylor stood to leave, "Bye guys."

Jude sat hugging his sister, "We're getting adopted." He kept whispering as if he almost didn't believe it. Callie just continued to nod and reply with, "Yes we are." Jude looked up to his sister and Callie could see the pure joy in his eyes, "Callie? We have a family." Callie smiled. They did. The two of them finally had a family again.

Authors note:

Hey guys! I finally posted the first chapter of my Tayllie story if you would like to read it it's called: I wasn't confused: A Tayllie Story. Thanks and as always what did you think of this chapter?


	28. Chapter 27

"Stef, Let us take them. We came to help and this way you and Lena could have the house to yourself for a few days." Sharon, Stef's mother, had been begging to take out all of her grandchildren, including the three newest ones out for the day. "Mom. I just don't think it would be a good idea." Stef sighed realizing she had lost the fight before it would have even started. Lena just smiled and nodded, "Sharon I think it would be great for you to take all the kids out tonight. Thank you." Lena rested her chin on Stef's shoulder, "Just let her do it alright?" Stef nodded, "Thanks mom." She said as Sharon went into the other room to gather all of the children and get them ready.

"It'll be good for the kids to get out for the day, and besides when was the last time that we knew all our children were exactly were they said and we could sit around the peaceful house and relax?" Lena was still trying to convince Stef that it had been a good idea to get everyone out of the house for a few days. Stef smiled, "That's true. We haven't had anytime together in the house in a while huh?" Stef slowly kissed her soon to be wife's neck.

"So what do you kids want to do?" Sharon asked looking back to all of her grandkids. Brandon and the twins just shrugged and then looked to Callie and Jude. None of the kids in the car knew what it was they wanted to do and all just sat quietly and awkwardly staring at eachother. "How about bowling?" Sharon suggested. "Sure." All of the kids agreed shrugging.

Stef and Lena had their hands intertwined as they slowly made their way up the bedroom. "Lena." Stef whispered and Lena kissed Stef. The two fell into the bed and wrapped their arms around each other. Stef slowly ran her fingers through Lena's hair and traced her face. The two were interrupted by a phone call from Sharon. "And the peace ends." Stef's sarcasm caused Lena to laugh. "Mom?" Stef answered. There was no answer on the other end, just an accidental butt call. Stef rolled her eyes, "This is why she shouldn't have a phone." Lena laughed and swatted at Stef, "Come on, we need to get stuff ready for Sunday." The way Lena's face lit up when she spoke of Sunday, their wedding day made Stef wanted to just stand there and hold her. "Guess I'll have to wait until the honeymoon then." Stef whispered as she stood up to follow Lena down to the kitchen. Lena turned to face Stef and gave her the famous look and just rolled her eyes. "Or we don't." She whispered.

"So. You already to be beat by an old person?" Sharon asked all of the kids and they all laughed. "I see where Stef got it from then." Callie joked. Jesus was the first to go and completely missed hitting anything. "And we know why you stick to boarding." Taylor laughed at him. "Mariana you're up." Brandon called. Mariana somehow manage to get a spare, "What?" Jesus yelled. Callie and Jude just laughed at the twos sibling competition. Brandon knocked over six pins, "This is why I do music." He mumbled. "Callie your turn." Sharon said stepping to the side so that Callie could go, "Okay, no laughing I suck at this." Callie warned. Jude quickly nodded and smiled. Callie ended up throwing a gutter ball twice and resigned to her seat. Jude laughed, "I can do better than that!" Callie rolled her eyes but smiled, "Oh. I see how this is, how about this, we do teams? Mariana Taylor and I against you Brandon and Jesus?" Sharon laughed, "That would be great but what about me?" Brandon jumped in at this point, "Our team we need the help!" In the end Sharon just ended up sitting out and laughing at her grandkids. Jude, Jesus and Brandon ending up winning due to the fact that neither Callie or Taylor could bowl to save their lives. "Thank you, Sharon." Taylor smiled as she was getting into the car with Jude and Callie. The other three kids were still in the bowling center using the restrooms before the ride home. Sharon smiled, "Of course, and you can call me grandma." She looked at all three of the kids, "All of you can. You're my grandkids now."

"Lena." Stef smiled laying next to her wife while tracing her fingers over the woman's shoulders and down her back. Lena just nodded and pulled her hair back. "I love you." Lena laughed, "You Stef Foster are an amazing women." The two sat smiling at eachother laying next to each other in their bed when they heard the car pull in and quickly jumped up to throw on some clothes and meet the kids downstairs.

"Hi babies!" Stef exclaimed seeing all of her children walk into the house. Lena smiled as she greeted everyone, "What did you guys do today?" Jude beamed and explained the day, "We went bowling and we kicked the girls butts!" He jumped up retelling the whole story. Callie rolled her eyes. Stef and Lena shook their heads, "You let the boys win? We are never going to hear the end of this!" They teased. Mariana pointed to her two sisters and laughed, "Their fault!" The house burst into laughter.

"Thank you mom." Stef thanked her mother before heading up to bed for the night with Lena. Sharon nodded, "I'm sure that you enjoyed your day alone." Stef gasped, "Mother!" Lena just laughed, "I suppose that all the teasing you do to our kids had to be learned from someone." The two women said goodnight to Sharon and went upstairs to sleep. The children had crashed almost as soon as they had come home and Stef and Lena just enjoyed the peace while watching all of their kids sprawled across the bedroom floor. "They just like sleeping on the floor and not in their own rooms huh?" Stef laughed. Lena nodded, "I'm just glad they all get along. Remember when Callie and Jude first got here?" Stef snorted, "That seems so long ago."

Authors note:

I gave you guys a tease of Stef and Lena but the real part will be "the honeymoon". Next Chapter is Callie's trail and all of the drama in the house that follows. Thanks and please review!


	29. Chapter 28

"Callie! Come down so we can talk to you!" Lena called as she knocked on the girls room door. Taylor came out blushing and bright red breathing a quick hello and running down the stairs out into the backyard. Lena slowly opened the door, "Everything alright in here Callie? Taylor looked pretty red." Callie laughed, "She was on the phone, besides shes always pretty red." Lena smiled, "The lawyers here he wants to talk to you Stef and I." Callie's smile flattered but she nodded and followed Lena down the stairs into the kitchen.

"So you're basically saying that it's his word against mine." The lawyer nodded to answer Callie's question. "This is the case," He started, "which could make it hard for us but if say the sex was consensual, we could get him on age difference." Lena felt Stef's hand squeeze her own as she snapped, "It wasn't consensual!" Defending Callie. Callie just nodded numbly and considered her options. "Stef." Lena warned. The lawyer realized that he had put his foot in his mouth and slowly stood, "Alright well I'll see the three of you ladies tomorrow. Goodbye." He practically ran out the door. "I'mma go upstairs." Callie mumbled. Lena nodded and watched as the girl ran up the stairs to her room. Stef was stilling fuming with anger and Lena stayed downstairs trying to calm her wife down. Callie fell onto her bed but couldn't seem to cry. She had to be strong and not let anyone see her.

"Callie?" Brandon asked as walking into the room seeing his sister sitting on the bed playing guitar. She looked up and motioned him in. "So, how'd it go?" Brandon asked taking a seat in front of Callie. Callie shrugged, "Not great." Brandon nodded, "What happened?" Callie almost laughed, "Like they were ever going to believe me. He said a jury wouldn't believe me." Brandon shrugged not knowing what else he should say, "Well it could work out somehow...you know maybe." Callie shook her head, "No. You do not get to say those things to me. I'm not you I don't live in this magical world where everything always works out. So stop, with the pep talks and telling me everything is going to work out. And you know what they want me to do now? They want me to lie. How is that right!?" Brandon just nodded and quickly left the room. Callie finally broke down into tears lying on her bed.

"Callie?" Taylor whispered as she slowly closed the door seeing her older sister crying. Callie shot up and wiped away her tears, "Hi." She mustered. "You can cry, I've cried to you plenty." Taylor whispered and Callie let the flow of tears go down her face. "Liam?" Taylor whispered crawling up next to Callie. Callie nodded and wiped away her tears once more. "Taylor, I'm fine don't worry about it." Callie smiled seeing her younger sister give a look that mimicked one that Lena would have given her. "They want me to lie because a jury won't believe what he did to me." Callie whispered. Taylor nodded, "I'm sure you're scared, I would be if it was me but if you lie doesn't that make it seem like what he did wasn't bad?" Callie hugged Taylor, "Taylor stop talking and just sit here with me for a minute." Taylor giggled at this and nodded.

After an awkward dinner Taylor grabbed Jude and told Stef and Lena they were sleeping over Abby's and going out tomorrow, Lena and Stef realized the distraction and gratefully told the two children to go. Jesus escaped to his room, Brandon left to go out with Tayla and the two remaining girls went to their room for bed knowing tomorrow would be a long day for Callie. Stef and Lena did dishes then slipped into their rooms. "Callie, do you know what you're going to say tomorrow?" Mariana asked in the middle of the night. Callie sighed, "No." Mariana nodded, "well whatever you say we'll all support you." Callie smiled, "I know." Mariana turned over, "But I really want to see that bastard put into jail." Callie just nodded and pretended to close her eyes.

It had been a fairly quiet ride over to the courthouse and the trail had gone by in a blur for all three women sitting there but even faster for Callie. Callie was called up as the last witness, "State your name please." Callie took a small breath, "Callie Rose Jacob." The lawyer nodded, "Thank you. Now at the time of the incident how old were you?" Callie smoothly replied with, "I had just turned fifteen." The lawyer nodded, "And Mr. Olmstead? How old was he?" "Nineteen." The lawyer nodded, "How would you describe what happened that night? Would you say it was consensual?" Callie took a small breath and took a quick look for encouragement from Stef and Lena. "I know what you want me to say. You want me to say yes, it was consensual, yes I agreed to it because then you can get Liam on a technicality and he'll get a little bit of punishment for the wrong crime. And you'll feel good about that because it's more than I should expect. I want him to go to jail, believe me, I do but in order to make that happen I would have to give away the only thing I have left, the truth. You know what you did to me, I know what you did to me so I'm not going to lie about it. No it was not consensual. No, he raped me." Callie was holding back tears as were Stef and Lena sitting in the courtroom. They felt an overwhelming amount of sadness for the girl but also overwhelming amount of pride that Callie was not going to let what happen to her be forgotten or forgiven. Again the two women were amazed at this girls strength.

"Due to the fact of no physical evidence the court finds that Liam Olmstead is not guilty." The judge ruled. Callie's heart dropped but a part of her was proud of what she had said up there, she had partially made her piece with what happened, though she still wanted to cry out that Liam would get away with it. She controlled herself and allowed Lena to pull her into a hug and keep her there as Stef pulled the car up to the courthouse. As Callie slowly crawled into the backseat of the SUV and Lena into the front Callie whispered, "I'm sorry." Stef turned around to face Callie, "Callie what are you sorry for?" Callie had tears streaming down her face, "You tried so hard to help me and I screwed it up. I shouldn't have said that." Stef held back tears, "Callie, you have nothing to be sorry for what you said was the truth and there is nothing wrong with you telling the truth." Lena hadn't dared to turn around and show Callie that she was crying, "You were strong Callie, we could never be mad at you for being that strong." Callie sniffled, "Okay." The rest of the ride home was in silence.

"Callie really said that and they still said he wasn't guilty?" Jesus asked amazed when his moms told him and Mariana what had happened. Callie was out on the porch playing her guitar lightly strumming it to try and take her mind off of things. Jude and Taylor came in through the back door and saw everyone sitting around the table. "Hey guys!" Jesus jumped up, "My turn with Jude, jeez Taylor stop taking him everywhere we need to finish level 12." Jude beamed, "Oh yeah! Thanks Taylor tell Abby I say thanks too!" He smiled as running up the stairs with Jesus. Taylor sat down next to Mariana across from Stef and Lena, "Was it that bad?" Taylor whispered. Stef nodded repeating Callie's words. "Anyone else realize that the system is a screwed up piece of..." Lena cleared her throat, "Language Taylor we can still hear you under your breath." Taylor nodded, "Sorry." She grabbed Mariana's hand, "Come on we have sisterly duties to perform." Mariana laughed and followed Taylor into the bathroom to grab their makeup and then the two went out onto the front porch to talk to Callie.

"Hey Callie." Taylor tried to make her voice as singsongy as she could. "Not that voice." Callie grumbled, "It proves that it really did suck today if you try to be even more cheery than you normally are... Mariana you can do it though." The three girls laughed. Mariana was the first to recover, "Callie, Taylor and I were thinking of trying different hairstyles and makeup for the wedding, we wanted to do yours first!" Callie faked groaned but put down her guitar and faced the two girls. Within minutes Mariana and Taylor had Callie laughing, Stef and Lena were watching through the window and smiling at their three girls, two of which had no idea how to use eyeshadow so Mariana's eyes were an interesting sight. "We did amazing!" Taylor laughed as high fiving Callie. Callie sighed rolling her two eyes at the other two girls on the front porch, it hadn't been the best day and she didn't get the justice she had hoped for, or deserved but she had this family and within days she would see her soon to be adoptive moms be married. Taylor began to wipe the makeup off from her face and put her head into Callie's lap, "Callie, at least you won't have to live through telling it again." Taylor whispered, "I know it's not the same but that was the worse thing from my case was reliving it. Callie we love you and you'll never have to think about it again." Taylor whispered and closed her eyes. Callie slowly wiped the makeup off her face and began to laugh out of relief, that was true, she wouldn't have to live through it again.

Authors note:

Thanks for reading! Sorry it took a few days to get this chapter up, I try and get a few up on the weekends and at least two during the school week but I can only do my best. What did you think of this chapter? Personally I add a little more vulnerability to Callie because I feel like her trail and how it affected her wasn't enough in the show. But what did you all think? Reviews please they really do inspire me to write and I may get three chapters up before Friday! Okay I'm done with my authors note but thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 29

Jesus, Taylor and Lena were downstairs washing silverware to prepare for the wedding, Abby was sitting at the table watching the family after staying the night before. Brandon and Sharon were sitting at the table eating. "I don't get why we have to use this dirty old silverware anyways." Jesus complained cleaning off another fork. Lena shrugged, "I like the history behind it." Jesus looked at one of the forks, "Like hmmm, I wonder if someone died from the black plague after using this fork.' Lena rolled her eyes at her son, "We're washing it." Sharon looked to Jesus and said, "Don't dis the old stuff kid you'll be old yourself some day." Brandon laughed, "you tell him grandma." He laughed as leaving the giggled, "I don't think we can prove they didn't, Jesus you may be correct for once." Lena stifled a laugh but raised her voice and sternly stated, "We're washing it." again. Abby laughed from her seat, "Well I think it's cute and romantic what your moms are doing." She said teasing her girlfriend and one of her best friends. Jesus rolled his eyes, "How did I become friends with a sap?"

Stef walked into the room carrying a box of old photo albums and Lena immediately ran to her side, "When I said we need to get down these I meant me." Stef sighed as Lena took the box away, she was going insane not being allowed to help any, "You're going to have to let me do something." Sharon laughed at her daughter as Stef poured a glass of coffee. The three kids remaining in the kitchen found this to be a good time to slip away. "All you have to do is walk down the aisle." Lena replied cheerily. Stef laughed, "Yeah and we aren't even doing that." Lena's smile flattered slightly but she kept her voice level, "You know what I mean." Stef laughed, "It's kinda silly anyways." Lena's voice lowered, "It's not silly." Stef went into a rant about whom they were being given away to and why and how silly it was while Lena just got quieter and quieter.

Sharon was still begging Stef to wear a dress for a wedding so Stef managed to go and hide in her bedroom. Lena was downstairs as hers and Stef's mothers fought over what flowers to have at the wedding and decided to follow Stef's example of hiding away. "It's not just me, they're crazy right?" Lena said sighing heavily and falling onto her bed. Stef laughed, "No they're crazy. All this fuss over stupid wedding!" She practically screamed the last part. Lena tensed up, "Is there a reason you insist on calling it a stupid wedding?" Stef frowned realizing her mistake, "No love. It's just..." Stef stopped seeing Lena stand and go to the bathroom locking the door behind her. "I'm going out." Stef whispered leaving the room.

"I've got Stef you've got Lena?" Taylor whispered to Jude after the two had been sitting in the hallway listening to the fight. Jude nodded, "We'll talk to each other later?" He questioned. Taylor nodded, "We'll report back soon." Jude had become an angel in the eyes of Lena, not that he hadn't always been, after Stef had been shot. Jude had become Lena's little comforter and of course Taylor had taken it upon herself to be there for Stef when she needed it after the rope around a tree incident. "Good luck." Jude whispered and walked into Stef and Lena's room. Taylor stood and ran out the front door after Stef.

"Lena?" Jude's small voice barely reached Lena through the door. Lena swallowed back a few tears, "Yes Jude?" She asked with her voice as level as she could manage. Jude sat down on the floor in front of the door, "I'm sorry. Taylor and I were listening, but we thought you were sad." Lena couldn't help but smile at the young boy and how he knew what to say all the time. Lena slowly opened the door and sat on the floor next to her foster son. "Stef didn't mean it." Jude simply states as he puts his hand on Lena's shoulder and holds her hand. "I know that." Lena whispers without thinking. Jude smiled as he sat there Lena holding him and he comforting her. "Let's go make some dinner alright bud?" Lena asked as standing and pulling Jude up with her. He smiled, "Can I help?" Lena forced back a few more tears after what had happened between her and Stef but nodded her head yes.

"Stef. Stef unlock the car." Taylor pleaded after having caught up with the car a few feet away from the house. "Just let me in." Stef finally looked up from crying and over to Taylor as she unlocked the car. Taylor dropped into the seat and hugged Stef. "Jude and I were listening." She explained sheepishly, looking away to the ground. Stef slowly put the car into drive and began to pull of from the street and in the direction of her fathers house. "Stef, I know you didn't mean to say that. We all know that even Lena. So why did you say it?" Taylor whispered watching Stef look out the front window without flinching. "My father." She finally whispered and Taylor nodded in understanding, "You hear how wrong it is in your head?" Stef didn't reply and Taylor knew she had struck the nail on the head, Stef and Taylor were so much alike sometimes it was obvious what the other was thinking. Stef slowly pulled into her fathers driveway and instructed Taylor to stay put and not to come inside.

With everyone in the house having heard what had happened it was a quiet and extremely awkward dinner for everyone in the house. Mariana and Callie had offered to do the dishes and their grandparents had offered to help allowing Lena to go to her room. Jesus and Brandon were in Brandon's room questioning if they could do anything to help but decided that Jude was doing a job well enough on his own. Jude had walked into Lena's room and gave her one last quick hug, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He smiled. Lena nodded, "Good Night Jude." Jude nodded and began to leave but Lena stopped him, "And thank you."

"Thank god. I thought it was your mother." Stef's father greeted her. Stef laughed lightly, "No it's just me." Frank nods, "Come on in. Have a seat. You want a sandwich?" Stef shook her head, "No no no. I'm good" she mumbles. Frank nods, "Okay. So why the drop by? I already told your mother I was coming tomorrow." Stef felt the tiniest hint of pain when she heard that, "Yeah yeah I know all about that. I think mom really forced your hand on that and thats not what I wanted." Stef quickly explained. Frank laughed, "Well you can't blame your mother, she can't help herself." Stef looked to the ground, "I've been really embarrassed about this wedding. I haven't been able to enjoy one solitary second of it. There's this voice in the back of my head that keeps saying that what we're doing is wrong, two women standing in front of their friends and family saying to love each other forever. It's wrong." Stef began to cry, "I love Lena...and I love my family more than I have loved anything else in this world. And how could I be even the slightest bit uncomfortable putting that out for the world to see. And I realized dad, that voice it isn't mine. It's yours dad. And I'm done listening to it. I don't want that voice at my wedding...I don't want it there and I don't want you there. There shouldn't be anyone there who isn't 100% happy about it. So unless you can get behind this...and I mean really behind this then I don't think you should come." Stef turned and opened the back door leaving it open left her fathers house and fell into her car.

"Stef? Are you alright?" Taylor asked when Stef finally pulled over to cry. Stef didn't answer and Taylor wrapped her arms around her mother. "Stef, it's alright. Lena loves you, your mom loves you. All six of your crazy kids love you. It's alright." Taylor whispered hugging her. Stef slowly wiped away tears and began to drive home, "I'm gonna go talk to Lena. Why don't you go to your room sweets?" Taylor nodded and headed up the stairs to Jude and Jesus' room where she had a feeling all the kids would be waiting for details of the day.

"Lena." Stef whispered as she saw Lena laying in bed pretending to read a book. Stef knelt down next to Lena's side, "Of course I want to marry you." Lena continued to stare at her book as if she were reading but slowly lets it fall as Stef whispers, "I would be crazy not to." Lena pulls Stef onto the bed and the two whisper I'm sorry's and I love you's. Stef slowly explained what she had said to her dad and where she had gone.

The kids were all sitting in Jude and Jesus' room as Taylor had expected, "Well I think that there will still be a wedding tomorrow so we should get some sleep." Taylor smiled and shrugged. "Stef took care of some stuff and from the looks on Jude's face Lena's alright so let's get to bed so we can be up early to make breakfast for them and get dressed!" Taylor exclaimed. Mariana nodded, "Girls get bathroom first tomorrow morning, I need to do everyone's hair!" She explained. Taylor rolled her eyes and Callie mocked terror. Brandon nodded but reminded everyone that they had to make their moms breakfast before getting ready. The children went to their separate rooms and prepared for the big day tomorrow.

"Move. I'm still half asleep and this is hot." Taylor warned Jesus waving a plate of splattering bacon in front of his face. Mariana saw Jesus and Jude both take a piece, "Hey! Out of the food you two!" She exclaimed. Jesus held his hands in mock surrender, "Sorry I'm hungry!" Callie was working on pancakes, Brandon was setting the table, Jesus and Jude were doing assorted tasks, Mariana and Taylor were on coffee, bacon and juice duty. "Coffee! We can not forget that or else this whole thing is ruined." Taylor joked running to start some coffee. Mariana looked to Jesus and Jude, "You two we need three extra chairs or else you two and Brandon will be sitting on the floor, so go find some." Callie raised her eyebrows at Mariana, "When did you become boss?" She teased. Stef's laugh could be heard in the hall outside the kitchen as she walked in hands locked with Lena and kissing her very soon to be wife. "When isn't Mariana the boss? Come on Callie you should know this by now." Stef teased. Lena looked around the kitchen, "Did you kids really do this all for us?" All six kids nodded eagerly, "Yep! But we wouldn't let Taylor or Jesus cook so that you didn't have to eat burnt to charcoal food!" Jude explained quickly and happily. Taylor and Jesus both shot him a look, "We aren't that bad at cooking!" Jesus tried to defend himself and his sister. Lena laughed, "Yeah, the two of you are." Mariana dragged Callie and Taylor up the stairs to start hair and makeup as the boys were left to clean up. "Thanks babies." Stef thanked her boys as pulling Lena up the stairs before the two of them had to get ready for the wedding.

"I still can not believe you are pulling off that dress!" Mariana was pacing around Taylor nodding her approval over Taylor's individual fashion sense not being a had managed to get an orange strapless dress she had been sure to get the attention of Abby more than once and she smiled. "Callie your turn hurry up so Mariana can inspect your outfit." Taylor whined trying to get the attention of from her. Callie stepped out of the bathroom her hair slightly curled and a light purplish gray dress on. "Perfect!" Mariana cheered, "My turn." Her two sisters nodded and laughed. Mariana came out in a pink and white lace dress and a missing nose ring. "Ha! You took it out." Taylor exclaimed and Mariana shushed her. "Well we're ready should we go see how our brothers are doing?" Callie asked. The two other girls nodded and started down the stairs into the kitchen.

The boys had already managed to get changed and downstairs as the girls did. "Jude you did your tie wrong." Callie laughed fixing it. "Wow. We clean up nice for a family of misfits." Jesus laughed looking around the family. They all nodded in agreement, "No cameras we avoid all family members who want pictures got it?" Callie teased and they all agreed once more. The doorbell rang and Taylor was the first to get it, she heard Callie and Jesus behind her, "Ten bucks says its Abby." Jesus was placing all his money down. Taylor laughed but opened the door. "Hello Abby." Taylor greeted her. Jesus and Brandon both did a double take seeing the girl in a purple strapless dress and her hair done into a nice braid around her head. "Mine." Taylor teased and laughed as Mariana pretended to cover Jude's ears.

"Wow. You look gorgeous." Stef whispered looking at Lena. Lena had a radiating glow to her skin as guessed because of her joy over the wedding. "Thanks love." Lena said planting a hard kiss on Stef's lips, "You look good too." Lena smiled playfully as she began to walk out the door. Stef stopped her, "Can you believe the kids did that for us?" Lena smiled and nodded, "They're amazing and filled with surprises." Stef smiled and nodded, "And this is our family. I am so glad of that." Lena nodded and motioned for Stef to follow her downstairs due to the fact that their guests were coming and they needed to go greet everyone. "Do we have to? Couldn't we just stay here for a few more minutes?" Stef faked whined. Lena laughed and winked, "Later, maybe we could manage to get rid of the kids for a night tonight?" Stef snorted as she heard the doorbell, "Yeah right." She slipped her hand into Lenas and the two walked down the stairs, beaming and excited, in love.

Authors note:

What did you guys think of this chapter? Please let me know. The next chapter will be the actual wedding. We all know what everyone's outfits looked like from the episode but here are the links for Taylor's and Abby's outfits. Thanks and please reveiw!Oh and thanks for this story getting over the 10,000 views mark today!

Taylor's dress: Metallic-Peacock-Holiday-Homecoming-Cocktail/dp/B0 0DNKG8LO/ref=sr_1_8?ie=UTF8&qid=1380342490&sr=8-8&keywords=homecoming+dresses (orange)

And Abby's:

gp/product/B00EBNQ34O/ref=twister_B00EBNQ2OA


	31. Chapter 30

"It's so cute!" One of the girls squealed standing outside in the backyard as Stef and Lena's guests trickled in. Mariana, Lexi, Callie, Tayla, Taylor and Abby were all standing in a huddled group laughing and gossiping, getting along better than they had expected due to the fact that they all belonged to different social groups. "Love your dresses, if you excuse me I have to go find Brandon." Tayla smiled hugging a few of the girls standing in a circle as she excused herself from the group. Lexi noded, "I'm gonna go find Jesus see you all later." Mariana sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna go find someone to talk to in fact, Callie I'm gonna find Jude and steal him you can find a different friend for the day." Mariana said fake pouting about not having a date. Callie looked to Taylor and Abby, "You two can't take your eyes off each other so I'm leaving now." Callie laughed and Taylor blushed. "Just the two of for the moment, sounds good to me." Abby wiggled her eyebrows and began to laugh. "Hi Taylor!" Jude exclaimed running up to the two girls, "I wanna dance with you two today!" He explained to Taylor and Abby causing both to laugh and nod, "Of course Jude." The said singsony in unison.

"Hello Captain." Lena greeted Stef's boss as she entered the house. "Hello Lena. Congratulations." Lena smiled and made small talk with the captain until the mention of Stef returning to work next was mentioned. "We always knew she would recover like a trooper." The captain said. Lena was stunned, she hadn't realized that Stef had been planning on going back to work. It had never been mentioned to her. "Oh." The captain whispered noticing Stef's terrified look as she entered the room and Lena's look of betrayal. Lena pulled Stef into a room and closed the door. He began to unbutton Stef's shirt. "Lena! Lena what are you doing?!" Stef whispered fiercely. Len sighed, "Shhh. I'm making my piece with it." She closed her eyes placing her hand over Stef's bullet wound. "If I'm going to marry you I'm going to marry all of you the bullet and the cop." Lena still had her eyes closed and didn't see Stef's quick smile. Lena slowly buttoned up Stef's shirt. "Okay." Stef whispered as the two exited the room.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Lena's father jokingly called the attention of everyone in the backyard. "Welcome friends, now that the supreme court has finally seen fit!" Lena's father began and the crowd burst into cheers about Prop 8 and DOMA being overturned. "It has finally seen fit that all people are entitled to equal protection under the law, to the same benefits and burdens, as everybody else. I'm vecry proud to welcome you here to the marriage of my daughter, Lena Elizabeth Adams to Stef Marie Foster and we're honored that you are here to witness this magical event. The moment when two souls declare that they have become one." Lena's father smiles and steps down so that Lena's mother can say something and after her Stef's mom could say her piece. The two women standing before their six children and many friends began their vows, with Lena going first, "Stef Marie Foster, you're a piece of work but you're my piece of work. I accept you, everything that makes you who you are now until the end of time, I love you." Lena choked back a sob and waited for Stef to say something, "You are the person I have been waiting for my whole life, I am so proud to be standing up here in front our friends and family letting them know just how lucky I am to have found you." Stef's voice cracking as she finished her vows, "And how much I love you." The two women stood for a minute staring into each others eyes filled with love, "May we have the rings?" Lena's father asked Jude. Jude stepped forward handing Stef a ring first and then searching his pocket to the ring he was supposed to give Lena. Stef gave Jude a quick kiss before he stepped down to stand with his siblings. Realizing that they had the wrong rings Stef and Lena burst into giggles while exchanging them. Once the rings were on Lena's father spoke, "Well, I think it's about time somebody kissed somebody." The two women went for a passionate kiss and laughed as they slowly pulled away from the kiss. The crowd burst into cheering. "We're married." Lena whispered. Stef nodded, "Why did we wait so long?" She asked smiling and the party took off.

Jesus and Lexi were laughing as they danced around, Brandon and Tayla not far from them. Mariana and Callie were standing together in the middle of the area dancing together and giggling while Jude was dancing around them in circles. Taylor and Abby were on the other side of Jesus and Lexi laughing as they tripped over each others feet. Stef and Lena were standing off to the side allowing the children to enjoy the dance floor while they mingled with guests.

Abby pulled Taylor off to a corner where she believed them to be out of sight. "Taylor. I need to tell you this now before I lose my nerve." Abby nervously said. Taylor giggled and nodded. "Taylor Belle Adams Foster, I love you more than anything else in this world. I love you." Abby smiled. Taylor slowly leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, "I love you too. And you have perfect timing for the first I love you and for our first kiss." Abby laughed nervously and nodded, "There's something else...Taylor, I want you to marry me. Not right this moment but on this date, I want to get married on your moms anniversary and I want you to promise that you will. Taylor will you marry me?" Abby whispered. Taylor laughed thinking her girlfriend was joking but could see that she wasn't. "Abby, my mothers are going to murder you, and me. We're fifteen what do we know about marriage?" Abby laughed, "That's why we wait but I'll never have the nerve to ask you again so maybe we could be..." Taylor rolled her eyes, "If my mothers are alright with it we can always be engaged then." She whispered.

Jude stole Abby away for a dance and Taylor went to approch her sisters. "What's wrong Tay? You look really pale." Callie noted, Mariana nodded, "And really happy." Taylor giggled, "I think I just got proposed to." Callie and Mariana were shocked, "Really? Moms are gonna kill you!" Mariana exclaimed. "Oh I have to go dedicate the song to moms be back, Callie keep an eye on the crazy little sister before she does anything else." Mariana joked.

"Can I have your attention?" Mariana asked calling out to the crowd. "I want to let my moms know how much I love them... so much I took my nose ring out." This gained a laugh from the crowd. "I wanted to dedicate this song to my moms." Mariana explained as the song "same Love" began to play. She pulled her moms into the center of the dance floor. Lena went and grabbed Jesus and Brandon as Stef dragged out Callie, Jude and Taylor. The family spent the song dancing with each other and laughing hysterically throughout it. There hadn't been a moment this happy between the family since Taylor had come to them ten months ago and definitely not since Callie and Jude had thankfully landed on their doorstep. The family enjoyed the moment and the rest of the day, once the guests began to file out the kids went into the house and began to crash. There were sleeping bags laid out on the living room floor because of the fact that Stef and Lena had allowed Lexi, Tayla and Abby to stay so all the girls would be sleeping downstairs that night. "Well that's an intresting way to spend your honeymoon." Sharon teased Stef as she was getting ready to leave the house, "I'll be over in the morning and you two can go to the hotel alright?" Stef rolled her eys, "yes mother."

Stef and Lena slowly made their way up the stairs for the night, Stef fell into the bed pulling Lena ontop of her, "Are you ready for bed my wife?" Stef whispered. Lena yawned, "Of couse love." Stef laughed, "And the honeymoon can start tomorrow when we get the army of children out of the hose?" Lena laughed and playfully swatted Stef. This was the happiest night of alal the people sleeping the houses lives.

Authors note:

Sorry this took so long to get up! School's been killing me but anyways what did you think? Please review thanks! And as always if there's anything you would like to see let me know! New update soon.


	32. Chapter 31

"Morning." Lena whispered as Stef opened her eyes. "Morning." Stef grumbled she was never the best morning person. Stef smiled quickly while the day before's events returned to her. Lena laughed at the quick smile that flashed across her wife's face, "To bad we have kids today." Stef whispered and rolled out of bed. Lena laughed but nodded in agreement. "Let's see what the kids are up to. It sounds like the kids are downstairs so let's go see what's up." Stef rolled her eyes but got up and began to follow Lena out the bedroom door.

Walking down the stairs Stef laughed seeing all of her kids sitting on the living room floor Brandon, Callie and Jesus covered in some white ribbon and Mariana with tape stuck in her hair. "We suck at this." Taylor giggled as she dropped some more ribbon and streamers she was trying to hang up on one of the walls. Brandon laughed as he looked around the room that was covered in tape and ribbons but not fully decorated, "Well it was a good idea at least Callie, but I don't think it's gonna look good before moms get up." Lena laughed from her place on the stairs causing all the children to jump. "Oh... Hi mom, hey momma!" Mariana said pulling a piece of tape from her hair. Both women standing on the stairs began to laugh, "What is going on down here?" Jude smiled, "Callie thought it would be nice to decorate around here and then give you guys the gifts we got for you before we left for the day!" Jesus shrugged, "And this is about as far as we got with the whole decorating thing." "I tried." Callie pleaded as she shrugged. "Where did all the girls go?" Lena wondered out loud. Taylor smiled, "They had their own idea of saying congratulations, there's food in the kitchen and Tayla wants to drag Brandon out of those house, Lexi is taking the twins, Abby is stealing me for a few hours and Callie and Jude are invited to come along with whoever they want. That way you can have the house to yourselves." Stef laughed, "Your girlfriends made your mother's dinner? What are you three here for then?" She joked looking to Brandon, Jesus and Taylor. Taylor giggled, "Decorating!" Jude laughed, "You just put tape in Mariana's hair Taylor!" Stef and Lena laughed at their kids as they were dragged down the stairs and sat on the couch.

"You can open them all however you want." Brandon explained as he motioned to the seven gifts on the living room floor. "Seven gifts? Guys you didn't even have to get one." Lena sighed but was smiling as she looked at the gifts laid out on the floor. "One from each of us, plus one thats from all of us." Jesus explained. "Okay, how about we do it by age? Is that fair?" Stef suggested. All the kids nodded, "Sure." The said in unison. Brandon pushed his gift over to his moms, "It's kinda lame." He admitted. Stef pulled out a picture frame and handed it to Lena both laughing, "Your first audition with the three of us!" Lena smiled and thanked Brandon. Stef hugged her son, "Thanks B." Callie handed her gift to Stef and Lena, "I didn't know what I should give you so I just did my best." Callie said with her head down. Lena thankfully took the gift and hugged Callie, "You are enough of a gift yourself." Callie smiled and sat back down. Lena smiled as she opened the gift placing it between Stef and herself. "One with everyone, the two of you with each of your kids and one of you guys together, there's a note that goes with it." Callie explained as the two women looked over the collage of photos. Stef read the note first while Lena looked at the pictures, "I realize now I'm not worthless. Just like you told me that night we went to save Jude. I am not replaceable, and neither are the two of you. I'm so glad you chose to save me, and Jude." It read. Stef held back tears and handed the note to Lena who also held back tears as she hugged Callie as a thank you. Brandon nodded and turned to the twins, 'Whose gift should I give them first?" Jesus shrugged and Mariana claimed the spot. "Hope you like it." Mariana smiled as hugging her moms. Opening the box there were two smaller boxes inside, one for each of them. Inside the smaller boxes were two bracelets with six charms in the shapes of hearts, "Each one has the name of one of us, and our birthstone on it. That way you know no matter what we do or say that we know we have a part of your heart." All the kids turned to look at Mariana, "Woah! I thought we weren't trying to outdo each other!" Stef and Lena laughed, "We love them all. And thank you Mari." Jesus stood, "My turn, so I didn't really know what to get you, I'm not good at the gifts and all but there's that." Jesus handed his moms a small box holding a gift card for a night out to dinner, "I figured we could order pizza or something and you could go out tonight." Stef laughed at how awkward her son looked awaiting for a reply, "Thank you Jesus." Jude smiled, "Taylor your turn!" Taylor rolled over and stood up, "Okay, so I didn't realize everyone else was going with awesome gifts so mine sucks but sorry." Stef and Lena laughed, "Okay guys, the six of you need a new catch phrase." Stef joked as Taylor handed her a wrapped box. Opening the gift Lena's forehead wrinkled in confusion, "Uh Taylor what exactly is this?" She said flipping the disk over in hands. "It's uh, well it's uh me... Abby recorded it one night, I went on rambling about you guys and stuff and then sang two songs that I wish I could sing to you, its supposed to be like cute and all happy and stuff. Like I said it's stupid." Stef laughed taking the CD, "Should we listen to it?" All of the kids chimed in their thoughts agreeing that they should.

"Stef and Lena, oh jeez, they're so amazing and it's crazy how much love they have in their hearts. I don't even understand it. I wish that I could be their kid, to go around and when people ask who are they I can say louder and prouder than anything else that they were my moms. That they chose to love me. I wish." Taylor voice was slightly slurred and Stef paused the recording, Jesus laughed, "Wow Taylor, deep. Never heard you talk that deep." Stef nodded, "Or have your voice that slurred." Taylor mummbled, "I wasn't drunk or anything." Lena glared at Taylor as if trying to see if she was lying, "Can we just play the recording?" Callie asked clearly intrigued. Brandon agreed, "We should finish it, that way we can get ready before we leave the house." Stef nodded and began to play the recording, "I've never seen two people with so much love for their children but even more so for each other, sometimes the way they say I love you to each other it reminds me that it's not wrong to love who you love. How could two people do that? Change my self esteem I mean." Taylor's voice was barely above a whisper before the recording became her singing. The song "The best Day" By taylor swift was being sung and Taylor clearly had been very emotional during the song. The next song Taylor sang was Because you Loved me by Celine Dion. "Thank you Taylor." Stef and Lena hugged the girl. "Sorta lame but everyone else had gotten you everything else." Taylor shrugged. "My turn!" Jude exclaimed. "I think my gifts the best!" He said proudly receiving a glare from his siblings. "It's a necklace, it was my mom's before she died." Jude said quietly, "But I wanted you guys to have it now, now that you're my moms." Stef and Lena finally broke into tears, "Thank you Jude. Thank you to all of you guys, this was great." Mariana jumped up, "wait there's one more, it's from all of us remember?" Stef laughed and Lena nodded, "Of course Mari." The said in unison. "Taylor should explain it was her idea." Brandon explained handing his moms a small box. "She put the whole thing together, we just did a small part." Callie smiled to her younger sister while explaining to Stef and Lena who the credit really belonged to. "I needed everyone's help or else it wouldn't have been as perfect." Taylor shrugged receiving a playful shove from Jesus.

"So who's gonna make us cry first?" Stef asked putting the dvd from her kids in to play. "Well, we don't really know what anyone else said, that's part of the and I quote magic of this thing." Jesus explained making fun of Mariana's "magic" comment. Callie smiled, "We each filmed something and then Taylor edited them all together. So we have no idea who said what." Lena shot Stef a look, "Did anyone say something that they didn't want other people to hear?" All the kids shook their heads, no, they all agreed that what was said was fine to be heard. "We went by first name." Jesus explained. Brandon nodded, "Me, Callie, Jesus, Jude, Mariana and finally finishing it up Taylor." Stef nodded absent mindedly as the screen sprung to life with color and photos.

The first scene was Stef holding Brandon as a baby the next picture was when Stef and Lena first got together with Brandon sitting in the middle. The photos cut out to a video Brandon had recently taken himself for this gift, "I've said...and done a lot of stupid things lately, like saying how I didn't choose to have two moms." Brandon on the video went silent, "But, I wish I had gotten to choose, I would have chosen you all over again. I couldn't live without my moms." Brandons short video ended with him playing the song he had wrote of his family, the different notes blending together perfectly. "Lame." Jesus joked watching his moms reaction vecry carefully. Brandon shrugged, "I didn't know what to say it wasn't my idea." He said defensively. "Enough." Lena said half heartedly staring at the screen as Callie voice began and the screen stayed black, "I don't want to show my face." Callie's voice whispered, "Because I can't let people see me cry." Suddenly the screen showed Callie as if she had taken her hand off the camera. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry for that first night, I'm sorry for every night and everything I have dragged here with me, but especially that first night." Callie finally looked into the camera, "What I said, it wasn't right, and I know you get that crap enough I'm so sorry for saying it." A single tear rolled down Callie's face, both the real her and the one in the video, "And thank you, for helping me, with everything. I haven't felt loved in a really long time... but when you said you were adopting Jude and I..." Callie's voice flattered and she put her hand over the camera, "It was the first time I've felt loved in a really long time, and I'm so happy to feel that love from the two of you everyday," She whispered as the recording stopped and went on to show the only picture of Callie, Stef and Lena at the time, one that Mariana had managed to take while at the park a month or so back. Stef paused the video and wrapped her arms around Callie with Lena quickly following, both Mariana and Taylor quickly pulled out their phones to snap pictures and motioned for the boys to get into the family hug. When Callie had managed to stop crying everyone turned back to the screen to watch the rest of the video.

Stef laughed seeing what had been the opening of Jesus' video, Taylor had edited in a video of Jesus skateboarding around the kitchen and hitting Stef with her yelling at him to put it up. "So, me huh?" Jesus shrugged staring at the screen. "Moms, I love you both. I mean Mariana and I were so young when landing here. We never had to go through a bunch of the crap that can go on in the foster system, we knew not everyone would love us but in some sense we were lucky. But you two were still our saviors, we needed someone to hold us and love us and since that day you have. I love you." Jesus stopped the recording and it flashed to pictures of him, Stef, Lena and Mariana. Stef laughed at her son while Lena took the chance to tease Jesus about him actually showing his feelings. "Uh, what am I supposed to say again?" Jude looked off screen speaking to someone. Jude shrugged at the muffled reply. "Callie's never really allowed me to get attached to foster homes. Everything was always temporary and most the time I didn't mind that because they were horrible but when we came here it was really hard not to feel safe. Callie warned me not to get hurt. Stef, Lena you're the first people who haven't hurt me. And for Callie to. You're the first people who haven't hurt her either. I'm so happy you're going to be my moms and I wish I could do better in school to make you happy. And I'm really glad you choose to keep us, it means I get two big brothers and two more big sisters and two moms!" Jude's bright smile filled the screen as he turned it off. A picture of Jude sitting at the table helping cook dinner with Stef and Lena appeared on the screen, Lena just smiled as she held back tears and Stef wrapped her arms around her wife.

Photos of Mariana flashed across the screen from when she was younger but also one with her and her moms dancing at the Quence. "I feel really bad, for all the trouble I've caused these last few months, I feel like I've done things just to try and see if you still saw me even though you had five other kids. And I feel really bad about trying to talk to my birthmom." Mariana stopped facing the camera and looked down, "I don't know why I bothered, she'll never be my mother and I already have to amazing ones here who love me and my siblings more than anything else in the world. I feel so stupid for doing those things and I hope you can forgive me." A tear rolled down Mariana's cheek. "I don't ever want you two to be mad at me and stop loving me, and I know you won't, you've told me that from day one but I can't help but think what if, when I came here I was so scared, I didn't trust you guys, I only trusted Jesus. But now, now I don't what I would do if you weren't here to talk to when I fought with Lexi, or got a bad grade, or just wanted to talk. Well anyways, I'm sorry for everything I've done lately and I hope you know it doesn't mean I don't love you. Happy Wedding Day!" Mariana finally smiling lit up the screen. Stef smiled at her middle daughter looking at her and Lena expectantly, "Oh Mari." Lena sighed. She hugged Mariana, "I'm sorry about the hospital, if that's what you mean." She whispered and Mariana nodded relieved.

"And finally me." Taylors voice came from the video. "Me, me me. What can I even say to the two of you? Well let's start with this. Thank you." Taylor giggled at how lame it had sounded. "For taking me in when you knew nothing about me, you let me come into your home when I had probably looked like a stray animal, bloodied and bruised and all that fun stuff." She paused and her hand instinctively went to her neck to feel the small scar she still had. "And of course thank you for taking me away from that home. And making this house my home, this family my family, your love for your children, your love that included me." Taylor smiled shyly at the screen and then quickly looked down, "And more importantly..." The video paused. Stef looked to Taylor feeling like she knew what the video was about to say, "Tay, are you sure you want your sisters and brothers to hear this." Taylor just nodded but closed her eyes as she moved a little farther away from Mariana and Jesus who she had been cuddled up against. Stef nodded and began to video again, "More importantly thank you for making sure I didn't kill myself that night. Making sure that I'm not a gravestone your visiting today telling me all about the wedding. For making me feel like I was worth something when I thought I was nothing in this world and it would be better to die." Taylor voice slowly faded out as pictures from the wedding began to flash across the screen, Jesus pulling his baby sister back next to him and Mariana and hugging her. Stef looked to Lena and then back at the screen of all the photos the kids had taken to add to the video. The photos faded out and a new video came on, one of Stef and Lena. "Oh yeah, uh Jude and I came down for a snack and you two were in the kitchen...I just happened to have my camera with me." Taylor shrugged smiling evilly to Jude who smiled back and then returned his attention to the screen. Stef laughed as she heard the background music playing, "Please baby can't you see my mind's a burning hell, I got razors a ripping and tearing my heart apart as well, tonight you told me that you ached for something new." Lena laughed seeing the video of Stef dancing around the Lena in the kitchen as the radio continued to play out. "And some other women is looking like something that might be good for you." Lena began to dance around the kitchen with Stef both laughing hysterically and smiling at eachother. Stef pulled away for the next line of words and Lena sat down laughing, "Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone. Go on believe her when she tells you nothings wrong. But I'm the only one who'll walk across the fire for you, I'm the only one who'll drown in my desire for you." Stef lip syncing along with the song and dancing in front of Lena as if she were a star on stage was receiving a giggle from all the children on the floor. By the time that the video ended all the kids were laughing uncontrollably on the floor while Stef leaned over and kissed Lena.

"Well let's get out of your moms hair, you sure you don't want to come?" Tayla said sweetly pulling Brandon away from the family and looking to Callie and Jude. Callie shook her head and said goodbye as the two left. "Gross." Mariana mumbled. "Oh come on Mari, you're just jealous that you don't have a boyfriend!" Taylor teased. "Yeah whatever." Mariana mumbled pulling Lexi and Jesus out the back door. "Callie, Jude, you two going with Taylor and Abby?" Jude nodded excitedly and Callie just smiled slightly, "Yeah Jude said those two would be the most fun." Jude nodded, "I'm hoping I can get Taylor to sing again and maybe even get Callie to sing." Jude commented receiving glares from both his sisters. "Not gonna happen." The mumbled walking out the front door.

"So the house is all ours." Stef smiled grabbing Lena's hand, "And we had the moment of pure blissful joy with the kids already." Lena rolled her eyes and playfully joked, "Stef, your exhausting," She whispered as she followed her wife up the stairs to her room. Stef pulled Lena into her bed and slowly traced her wifes face and shoulders. "Stef." Lena whispered breathlessly as Stef traced Lena's sides. The two slowly pressed themselves closer to eachother. "I'm love you." Lena whispered as her shirt dropped to the floor. Stef smiled, "And I love you."

Authors note:

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter I've been having computer problems like crazy this week new chapter soon I promise. Does anyone have any ideas about how Taylor's gonna tell Stef and Lena about the engagement and how do you think they will react? Oh and also in the next couple chapters there's gonna be a very Jude centric chapter. Okay thanks everyone and please review! More reviews more chapters! :)


	33. Chapter 32

Jude was sitting in a chair off near a window watching Taylor carefully as she smiled at Abby on stage singing. Taylor turned and faced him, "What's up Jude?" Jude shrugged, "Nothing. Thanks for bringing me." He smiled even though his older sister could tell he was clearly distracted, "Jude come on, talk to me. Do you want to go home?" Taylor pleaded.

Jude shook his head and tried to focus on the conversation so he would get the attention away from him. Jude had been out of his mind for a few days and it had begun to worry everyone in the house. It had been a week since Stef and Lena's wedding and almost three days since Jude had began to go silent. Stef, Lena and even Callie had agreed it would be good for Jude to go out with Taylor for the night to try and get him to talk but she didn't seem to be getting through to him.

"Jude? Stef and Lena are starting to get worried." Taylor simply stated. Jude looked up at her, "Can I tell you later?" Taylor nodded, "Why don't we go home, no one will be there everyone's out tonight." Jude nodded as he slowly stood up and walked out the door.

"Okay buddy what's up?" Taylor fell onto her bed as Jude stood in the doorway. Jude just stood there frozen, fighting with himself if he should tell his sister what had been going on in his head. He didn't want Callie to be mad, and he didn't want Stef and Lena to decide not to keep him and Callie. "Jude." Taylor's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"You can't tell anyone." Jude whispered before looking down and taking a deep breath. "I...I...I don't think I like girls." He whispered with a tear rolling down his cheek. Taylor slowly took Jude's chin in her head and lifted his head, wiping away the tear. "Taylor, what if Stef and Lena don't love me anymore? I don't want them to send me away. Or what if Jesus and Brandon don't want to be my brothers? And Callie's gonna be so mad at me!" Jude cried. Taylor pulled her younger brother into a hug. "Jude, why did you choose to tell me?" Taylor asked softly as Jude began to control his sobs.

"I...I..You, you know, I trust you Taylor. And you know what its like." Jude whispered wiping tears away from his face. He didn't know how to explain to Taylor that he knew no matter what Taylor and he would stick together for so many reasons. "I'm scared Taylor. I don't know what this means, I'm supposed to like girls and I'm confused." Jude admitted. "And I don't want to leave."

Taylor pulled her brother in for a hug again and released him forcing him to look her in the eyes, "Jude, I like girls, and I'm "supposed" to like boys, Lena and Stef kept me, and look at them, they're gay themselves." Taylor explained this all slowly trying to read Jude to make sure she didn't say anything wrong. "Jude, I love you, and Mariana will always love you, as will Brandon and Jesus, we're your older siblings we just want you to be happy. Stef and Lena are our moms now, they won't get rid of us, as for Callie, does she hate Stef or Lena? Or even me? She's going to love you even if you like boys instead of girls." The words easily slipped out of Taylor's mouth even if a part of her believed Callie would react badly to Jude being gay.

Jude nodded and smiled slightly, "Okay." He sniffled, "Well I like boys, are you sure that everyone's going to be okay with that?" Jude questioned again. There had been times before when he had be hit by his foster parents for not acting the way boys were supposed to and for not being manly enough. He wanted to make sure he wasn't going to screw up this time.

Taylor sighed, "Uh, Jude. I didn't say everyone was going to be with it. Everyone in this house will, we all love you no matter what. But because I know what you're getting yourself into I'm going to warn you now, people in our school they're really stupid sometimes and they're going to try and hurt you. There's a lot of people like them in this world but that's no reason to hide who you are. I will hurt any of them who try and say a word to you about who you are and I'll take any punishment I am given, maybe another detention like last time maybe they'll kick me out of school but I will fight for you. And so won't everyone in this house, so we all love you who you are. Embrace you." Taylor smiled at the ground as she finished her speech, she was still trying to decide if she was going to talk to Stef and Lena or if she was going to keep Jude's secret. "Are you sure that you don't want to tell Stef and Lena? Or maybe Jesus, Mariana, Brandon or Callie?"

Jude shook his head, "I don't want to tell Callie." He whispered, "And not anyone else yet. I don't want to tell any of them, I only trusted you for now Taylor." Taylor nodded, she understood not wanting everyone to know who you were when you had been hurt because of it before. Taylor took a small breath before speaking again, "So who's the boy?" Jude gave her a quizzical look and Taylor laughed, "Who's the lucky boy who you have a crush on? Come on you have to tell me!" Jude just smiled and shook his head no.

Taylor and Jude went downstairs to check Taylor's phone for messages, "Hmmm. Sorry Jude looks like you're stuck with me for the night. Stef texted me saying her and Lena wouldn't be home tonight and all the other kids are at friends houses. Are you alright with that?" Taylor asked Jude looking up from her phone. Jude smiled, "This is gonna be awesome!" He cheered. Taylor smiled and nodded in agreement. "Mind if I call Abby over to cook? Otherwise we may be eating only burnt toast for dinner." Taylor's joke made Jude giggle and run into the living room to find a movie to watch during dinner.

"Hey baby." Taylor greeted Abby as she entered through the back door. "Hello love." Abby replied in greeting. Abby pulled Taylor into a quick kiss before she noticed Jude standing in the dining room doorway grinning from ear to ear. "Hey you, what's up little dude?" Abby smiled walking over to ruffle Jude's hair. Jude shrugged and pulled Abby out to see what he had been his choice for the movie. When Abby returned with the young boy in tow the two explained to Taylor that they had chosen chicken parm for dinner. "Abby said she could cook it." Jude explained. Leaving Abby in the kitchen to cook Jude and Taylor left for the living room.

"What's up Jude?" Taylor asked when he sat down next to her. Jude just snuggled into her shoulder and whispered, barely loud enough to hear, that he wanted to tell Abby. "Okay, whenever you want. And I promise she'll still love you little dude." Jude nodded, "I know that's why I want to tell her."

"Abby?" Jude's small voice made Abby look back towards the kitchen from the window she was looking out, "Yes Jude? Dinner's almost ready." Jude nodded, "Abby, I wanted to tell you because Taylor already knows, I like boys. I'm gay." Abby smiled and hugged the young boy, "Thank you Jude, I was terrified telling people my first time. And I still love you." Jude hugged her back delighted at the record of people who still accepted him. "Dinner time yet?" He asked eargly. Abby nodded, "Yeah it's dinner."

Jude ate his dinner plus Taylor's portion before falling asleep on the living room floor during his movie. Taylor lifted her head off of Abby's shoulder and turned to face her, "Thank you. Jude was terrified earlier when he came out to me. He was afraid no one was going to love him anymore. When you told him that you still loved him it meant everything to him. But there's one thing. He doesn't want me to tell the twins or Brandon. Or Stef and Lena. Or even Callie. He doesn't want them to know but I thought Stef and Lena should know I mean when people start harassing him at school they're gonna need to know why." Abby nodded, "It's up to him to come out but maybe you can hint to them just to be prepared? That way you keep your promise to Jude but keep your head?" Taylor nodded placing her head back on Abby's shoulder.

"Taylor?" Jude's small voice broke the easy silence that had taken over the living room a few hours after he had fallen asleep. "Yes Jude?" Taylor replied sleeply. Jude rolled over to face Abby and Taylor, "You said you had a song that you liked to sing that reminded you of everyone in the house, well what's mine?" Jude asked curiously. Taylor sighed, "Well I haven't changed them lately but for a really long time your song was called temporary home." Jude nodded, "Sing for me?"

Little boy, six years old

A little too used to being alone

Another new mom and dad

Another school, another house that will never be home

When people ask him how he likes this place

He looks up and says with a smile upon his face

This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong

Windows and rooms that I'm passing through

This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going

I'm not afraid because I know

This is my temporary home

Young mom, on her own

She needs a little help, got nowhere to go

She's looking for a job, looking for a way out

'Cause a halfway house will never be a home

At night she whispers to her baby girl

"Someday we'll find our place here in this world"

This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong

Windows and rooms that we're passing through

This is just a stop on the way to where we're going

I'm not afraid because I know

This is our temporary home

Old man, hospital bed

The room is filled with people he loves

And he whispers

"Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday"

He looks up and says

"I can see God's face"

This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong

Windows and rooms that I'm passing through

This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going

I'm not afraid because I know

This was my temporary home

This is our temporary home

"But you don't have a temporary home anymore." Abby whispered allowing Jude to crawl in between her and Taylor. "Now you have a home. With people love you for who you are." Jude smiled and nodded at Abby before falling asleep with his head in Taylors lap. Taylor yawned and sleepily looked over to Abby, "Thank you. For making him feel so accepted." Jude turned his head and with his eyes still closed whispered, "Thank you."

Authors note:

Hey everyone hope you liked this update! Thank you for all your reviews and I tried to fix the paragraphing but I know it still needs a lot of work! Please review your thoughts on this chapter. Do you think Taylor should tell someone in the house about Jude coming out to her? What about Taylor's engagement? How are Stef and Lena going to accept that? Another chapter soon and as always Thanks!


	34. Chapter 33

"Who's turn is it to come to the store with me?" Lena asked turning to face her six children. It seemed to be the worst thing to be the kid that was stuck going shopping on Sunday mornings so Stef and Lena made a rotation a different kid had to go each week. Mariana pretended not to hear and snuck out of the kitchen. Brandon shrugged, "I went last week with mom." Jesus sighed clearly defeated, "It's my turn." He mumbled.

Taylor jumped up as the other kids began to leave the room. "I'll go with you mama. If Jesus wanted to stay home, I'd like to go." Lena gave Taylor a quizzical look but agreed that if Jesus didn't want to go it was alright for her to go. Taylor looked at Jesus, "You alright with me taking your week?" Jesus laughed, "Yeah, if you want you can take my chores too." Jesus thanked Taylor as he left the room and Lena and Taylor got ready to leave. "Just the two of us, Taylor. Stef's staying home with the other kids today." Lena explained as they got into the car and backed out of the driveway,

"Lena, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. Well you and Stef but I guess you can always give Stef the message." Taylor said. Lena nodded, "Sure sweetie, are you alright?" Taylor nods slowly and then faces Lena, "Well, I'm only telling you this so you aren't taken by surprise if anything happens but last night..." Taylor paused, she didn't want to betray Jude's trust. "Oh please tell me this isn't like what happened with Jesus." Lena muttered and Taylor laughed, "Uh no, it's just Jude didn't want me to tell anyone yet, and I'm sure he'll come out to you guys soon but he told me last night, and he was so scared. Jude came out last night. And he made it pretty clear he didn't want to tell Callie yet."

"Oh." Lena said genuinely surprised, she always assumed that Jude would come out to Callie and then Callie would tell the rest of the house, "So you were the first person he told?" Taylor nodded answering Lena's question. "What did you say to him?"

"Uh," Taylor started, "I told him I loved him still as would the rest of the kids, and that you guys wouldn't hurt him or throw him out because you loved him no matter what. I also told him that there are a lot of stupid people in this world who will try and hurt him but that's no reason to hide who he was. i also told him I thought he could tell you and Stef when he was ready. And then I just hugged him until he calmed down and knew he was safe." Taylor was worried that she had said something wrong last night to Jude and Lena was going to yell at her but Lena just nodded and told her she was a great older sister.

Once the two got home Lena went to put away the food and Taylor went upstairs to check on Jude. "Can I come in?" Taylor asked knocking on the door, Jesus was out with Lexi so Taylor knew it would be safe to talk with Jude. "Of course." Jude replied putting up the video game he was playing up. "I wanted to talk to you anyways." Jude sat up so Taylor could go sit with him on his bed. "I want to tell Stef and Lena. They're my moms and they'll always love me so I want them to know."

Taylor couldn't help but smile, "I'm glad that you're ready to tell them so soon Jude, it's terrifying huh? Don't worry as soon as the words leave your lips and you see moms just smile at you you'll be on top of the world. Now, can I ask for your help with one of my problems?"

Jude nodded eagerly, Taylor helped him with something that had been bugging him for a really long time,he wanted to be able to help her. "Jude, don't tell anyone though alright? Abby asked me to marry her and I don't know how to tell moms. Any advice?"

Jude was surprised, "uh no... Aren't they going to say you're too young?" Taylor shrugged indicating she didn't know.

Taylor sighed, "Never mind Jude. Just worry about telling them your thing alright?" Jude nodded and had Taylor follow him down the stairs to talk to Stef and Lena.

"Hey moms?" Jude said as he entered the room getting Stef and Lena's attention. Taylor was standing close behind him but far enough to let him do his thing, "I wanted to tell you guys this... and Taylor already knows but no one else, I don't really like girls. I mean...I...I think I like boys." Jude whispered. Lena smiled and Stef laughed, "Come here Jude." Stef said. Jude walked up to his mom and received a hug, "That's fine with us alright?" Jude smiled and nodded. Lena smiled at her daughter proud that she was able to make Jude comfortable with telling his moms.

"We'll always love you Jude. We don't care who you like alright?" Lena explained kissing her son's head. "Now go upstairs and get the other kids for dinner, it should be ready ready in ten minutes." Jude nodded and went to grab everyone but first stopped and hugged his moms and Taylor before bolting out of the room and up the stairs.

"Uh...I have something to say too..." Taylor started. "I don't really know how to say this and no one had any good advice about it so I guess Im just gonna say this. Uh mom, momma, I kinda think... I kinda well... I kinda got engaged..." Taylor mumbled bouncing from one foot to the other.

Authors note:

What did you think of this chapter?Please leave your ideas on how stef and Lena re going to react! Review as always please, I love them and thanks for always reading!


	35. Chapter 34

Stef laughed, but then seeing the look of terror on her daughters face knew it wasn't a joke, "That's not funny Taylor." Taylor looked at the ground and didn't say anything. "Taylor, you are kidding right?" Stef was practically yelling.

Taylor quickly looked to the ground and quietly whispered, "No. I mean...it's not a joke or anything." She kept looking to Lena for help but Lena seemed to just be frozen from the news, like she was conflicted as to what to say. Jesus and Callie walked into the kitchen and Lena regained her voice, "Kids, dinner's not ready yet, why don't you go up stairs? Mom and I have to talk to Taylor." She said calmly motioning the kids out of the kitchen while keeping an eye on a very angry Stef.

"What the hell do you mean? You got engaged?" Stef yelled, "Taylor! You're fifteen for godsake!"

Lena reached for Stef's hand, "Stef, maybe we should talk about this." She tried to sound as pleading as possible. Stef shook her head, "There's nothing to talk about! I can't believe one of our kids really believed that we would allow them to get married!" Stef's laugh sounded uncomfortable but it was the thing that sent Taylor over the edge.

"And you do? You didn't even want to get married, you said you didn't need marriage to prove your love so what do you know about marriage? Do you want me to wait until I almost die before realizing it isn't wrong to love her because I'm still pretty screwed up and don't feel alright doing this, so is that what you want?" Taylor yelled with tears streaming down her face. "I love Abby but I'm so screwed up that I don't even want to be seen holding her hand outside of this house! I figured you of all people would understand why I need to do this Stef!" Taylor turned and ran up the stairs before either of her moms could say a word.

"Stef." Lena tried but Stef had already walked off into the other room. Lena taking a minute to figure out what she wanted to do about the situation, followed Stef into the other room, "Stef we need to figure out what we're going to do about this." Lena calmly stated.

Stef sighed, "I know I shouldn't have reacted like that. But I mean come on she's fifteen Lena."

Lena nodded, "Yeah, she you think I don't realize how young she is Stef? Do you think I'm not a bit angry that she did this without talking to us? But did you hear her Stef? There's a reason she;s rushing it now. There's something in her head still telling her to hate herself and she's doing everything she can to make sure she doesn't hurt anymore. She's trying to reach out to you because she thought that her mom would understand after everything you've been through. So tell me Stef, what are we going to do? Lock her in her room until she's thirty or deal with this?"

Stef was surprised at Lena's reaction, "What are we supposed to do Lena? Am I supposed to be okay with it? Because I don't think I can be okay with it."

Lena sighed sitting down next to Stef, "We're the parents, we have to do what's best for her. And yelling about it isn't going to make her change her mind any, it's gonna make her go behind our backs. So we need to take a breath and listen to her.

Taylor was sobbing into a towel sitting on the bathroom floor so she didn't have to talk to her sisters in her room. Wiping away a few tears she pulled out her phone and dialed Abby's number, closing her eyes she waited for Abby to answer. Before saying a word Taylor heard Abby's voice from the phone, "You told your moms and they didn't take it well." She whisper. Taylor let out a small cry and hung up the phone not having the guts to talk to her girlfriend at the moment. She sat there trying to wipe away the tear marks from her face as she heard a knock on the bathroom door and Lena begging her to open the door.

Silently sitting down Taylor looked to her moms waiting for somebody to say something. Finally after staring at them for a minute she spoke up, "yeah?"

Stef looked to Lena, who nodded encouragingly, "We want Abby's number, so we can call her and have her come over so we can talk this over." As soon as Stef had finished her sentence there was a knock at the door with Abby entering soon after before anyone could answer it.

Abby turned towards where Stef and Lena were standing, "I want to explain." She blurted before noticing that Taylor was sitting right there.

Lena sent Taylor upstairs as Abby had begged her to. Abby sat down on the floor in front of Taylor's moms, "I wanted to ask you before I asked her so you wouldn't have to find out like this but at the wedding I saw how everyone looked, and it was such a wonderful day I don't know what got into me. Taylor will never ask me so I thought now or never. I'm so sorry."

Lena smiled lightly and nodded at the girl, "Abby, you're amazing and I couldn't have hoped for a better girl for Taylor to fall in love with but you're only fifteen. What do your parents say about this? Because on our end we're having trouble understanding how we can let our fifteen year old daughter get married."

Abby looked down at the ground sheepishly, "They might not exactly know. I mean it wasn't like we were going to get married tomorrow I just didn't think there would ever be a time again that I would dare to ask so I asked then and thought I could tell my mom and dad when we were a little older. But I promise you I love your daughter more than I thought was possible for a human to love another. I won't hurt her, and I know she's been hurt in the past, and I know what she's tried to do to herself in the past, but I will help her to smile everyday and know how loved she is. If anyone tries to hurt her, I will protect her. This I can promise to you. So please, let Taylor and I be together. Please."

Taylor stood in front of her moms refusing to sit, Abby had left suddenly and her moms said they need to talk to her. "Can we just talk before I start pacing?" Taylor joked trying to lighten her mood.

Stef nodded and forced her daughter to sit in between her and Lena, "Sweetie, we talked to Abby and we've come to a decision about this so please just hear us out." Taylor nodded mildly so Stef took the chance to continue, "You're so young Taylor, most kids your age are crying about their first loves and first heartbreaks, which is why it's hard to believe that you're ready to get married." Taylor sighed annoyed, Stef shot her a look and continued, "But both of you girls are more mature than most girls your age. You are clearly really like each other."

Taylor smiled nervously, "So you're alright with it?" She questioned looking at each of her moms waiting for an answer.

"No, we're not really okay with it Taylor." Lena answered, "We still believe you're way too young. You have a great connection with Abby and we don't want to end that, but we think you should stick to just dating for now alright? Abby loves you so much, and from the way you look at her we can tell you love her too, so don't rush it alright. We love you Taylor but we can't let you get engaged."

Taylor nodded while looking at the ground, "It's alright, I don't mind really. The thought of gettting married was terrifying me, at least with dating it's a lot less paper work if I screw up then if we got married." She joked. Lena and Stef gave Taylor a quick hug before Stef sent her upstairs, "Now stay in your room for 15 more years because there's no way you're getting married anytime soon." Taylor laughed at her mom. "Thanks mom."

Authors note:

Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, I had it written and then read it again and didn't like the way it went, Taylor just seemed to defiant in the last way, if you'd like me to post the alternate chapter I will just leave a review or PM. As always review please and I'll update soon.


	36. alt Chapter 34

Stef laughed, but then seeing the look of terror on her daughters face knew it wasn't a joke, "That's not funny Taylor." Taylor looked at the ground and didn't say anything. "Taylor, you are kidding right?" Stef was practically yelling.

Taylor quickly looked to the ground and quietly whispered, "No. I mean...it's not a joke or anything." She kept looking to Lena for help but Lena seemed to just be frozen from the news, like she was conflicted as to what to say. Jesus and Callie walked into the kitchen and Lena regained her voice, "Kids, dinner's not ready yet, why don't you go up stairs? Mom and I have to talk to Taylor." She said calmly motioning the kids out of the kitchen while keeping an eye on a very angry Stef.

"What the hell do you mean? You got engaged?" Stef yelled, "Taylor! You're fifteen for godsake!"

Lena reached for Stef's hand, "Stef, maybe we should talk about this." She tried to sound as pleading as possible. Stef shook her head, "There's nothing to talk about! I can't believe one of our kids really believed that we would allow them to get married!" Stef's laugh sounded uncomfortable but it was the thing that sent Taylor over the edge.

"And you do? You didn't even want to get married, you said you didn't need marriage to prove your love so what do you know about marriage? Do you want me to wait until I almost die before realizing it isn't wrong to love her because I'm still pretty screwed up and don't feel alright doing this, so is that what you want?" Taylor yelled with tears streaming down her face. "I love Abby but I'm so screwed up that I don't even want to be seen holding her hand outside of this house! I figured you of all people would understand why I need to do this Stef!" Taylor turned and ran out the back door before either of her moms could stop her.

Stopping at the end of the street Taylor pulled her phone out of her pocket, "Now, I want to get married now." She stated into the phone before running off towards the beach.

Walking up to Abby, Taylor finally began to cry. "They're just as bad as my biological parents, they don't support me." She whispered. Abby hugged her girlfriend, "They're just worried about you, they love you." Taylor shook her head, "No they don't. They would understand otherwise. Can I stay with you tonight?" She begged. Abby nodded.

"Where did she go?" Lena questioned after she and Stef had searched all around the town.

Stef sighed, "I'm not sure, she's not answering her phone. Maybe we shouldn't have reacted like that."

Lena shook her head no, "We can't blame this completely on ourselves, Taylor's never reacted like this before."

Taylor sighed sitting next to Abby, "I want to do something that will make them realize I'm never changing my mind, that this is going to happen." She whispered. After sitting in a moment of silence it came to her, "Abby, I want to get a ring, and go to the beach, kiss at sunset and call you my wife. I don't care if my moms don't support it."

Lena sighed in relief seeing the door open right after dark, "Taylor!" She exclaimed. Taylor froze in the hug, waiting ro Lena to pull away.

"What's that?" Stef questioned looking at her daughter's hand.

Taylor shrugged, "I'm sorry, but this is love. This is the only love anyone other than the two of you has given me in my screwed up excuse of a life. So this, this is my choice to prove to the world that it can't change me." And with that she walked up the stairs to her room without saying a word to her mothers.

Author's note:

So this was the alt. chapter that I didn't like because of how Taylor acted. I will be basing the rest of the story off from the last chapter I posted. I wanted to know what people wanted to see in the next chapter. Who do you want to be the main focus? Leave a review letting me know, the more reviews of what you want to see the faster I can write.


	37. Chapter 35

"Why are we staying home from school?" Jude questioned. Lena just smiled at him, "You'll see."

"Please tell me what's going on. I hate this not knowing while you do your evil mother smile thing." Taylor whined causing both her moms to laugh.

Lena smiled and look to Stef. Stef who finally gave in sighed, "All right everyone in the living room, sit."

The kids sitting in new spots laughed as everyone tried to find a seat. Jesus and Mariana both took the edges of the couch as Taylor and Jude slid in making the two oldest siblings sit on the floor. After some protest from both Brandon and Callie, they both gave in. Callie looked to Stef and Lena, "Did we do something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Lena looked to her wife, "Should we tell them yet?"

Stef made a face and shook her head no, "We should just leave them sitting like this, waiting." With that there was a knock on the caused all the kids to jump.

Lena smiled, "There's Bill."

Callie and Jude both looked at each other but slowly smiling. "Why's Bill here?" Jude questioned.

Lena walked back into the room with Bill shuffling papers and rambling on, "This one here is Jude's, this is Callie's and this one's for Taylor. After this they're all yours. Oh hi kids." Bill stopped noticing everyone sitting in the living room.

Taylor beamed, "No freakin' way!"

Jude was smiling bouncing in his seat while Callie just sat there frozen, a smile on her face and a single tear rolling down her face.

Stef smiled seeing her three children's reactions, "We wanted you guys to be here today when we finalized your adoptions." She explained.

Standing around the table staring down the backs of Stef and Lena the six kids were all pressed together. "Ready?" Stef whispered to her wife. Lena nodded and pushed the papers to Bill who took them and concluded that everything was in place. "Welcome home babies." Stef said smiling wrapping her kids in a hug.

Slowly the kids all went back to their rooms. Callie sitting in her room with Mariana and Taylor started to cry. "What if I screw this up?" She whispered. Mariana and Taylor both got up and sat on Callie's bed with her, "You won't, we're a family now, moms aren't going to get rid of you." Mariana assured her. "I wouldn't let them I need a few sisters to drag shopping." Mariana laughed as she said it.

Jude was sitting in his room with Jesus and Brandon, "I like it." Jude whispered. Brandon looked confused, "Like what Jude?" Jude smiled, "Jude Foster, Callie Foster. I like the way it sounds." Jesus laughed, "So do we."

"I thought you said you didn't want to become the brady bunch." Lena teased her wife. Stef sighed, "I couldn't let any of those three go, I love them all so much." Lena nodded in agreement, "I do to." Stef laughed, "Besides we're not the brady bunch, we're the Fosters."

Author's note:

What did you guys think of this chapter? I was thinking of writing another short story that takes place 5 or so years in the future when everyone (except Jude) is out of high school and starting their own lives. I have a few ideas and the first chapter written so if anyone wants to read it let me know by review or PM. As for this story this is the final chapter, I have loved reading your reviews and having your follows and favorites, you all are an amazing fanbase 3. Let me know about the other story and your final thought on this story. Thanks.


	38. Amazing!

You guys are all amazing! I had a few reviews and PM's saying to continue the story so I will! I'll have a new chapter up soon!


	39. Chapter 36

"Hey Mariana, can I talk to you?" Jude smiled nervously entering his three sisters bedroom.

Mariana nodded while looking up from her nails, "Of course Jude. What's up? New gossip?" She questioned her younger brother hopefully.

Jude laughed at his older sister's eagerness for gossip but shook his head no, "Uh, I wanted to talk to you about a crush." He said blushing.

Mariana squealed and put down her nail polish motioning for Jude to come sit in front of her, "Who is it? Do I know them? What are they like? Are they cute? Do they like you?" She began to bombard Jude with questions.

Jude waited for Mariana to stop her questions before starting to answer them, "Yeah you know...him, he goes to school with us. He's really nice, I don't know if he likes me."

Mariana noticed the comment of him but already knew, part of her knew the minute she met Jude and the other part knew because he had already told his moms, Callie, Taylor and Jesus, and Taylor and Jesus had accidently told her one night. "Who is he?!" She practically screamed.

Jude looked down and blushed slightly, "It's Connor." He smiled sheepishly at his sister.

Mariana clapped and then laughed, "I called it! I knew it! Knew it! Knew it!" She cheered. "So why did you want to talk about him with me?"

Jude shrugged, "How do you tell if a boy likes you?" When Jude noticed Mariana's puzzled face he quickly began to talk before she asked the question, why did he choose to talk to her, "I didn't think that Jesus, Taylor or Stef and Lena would exactly know... so I came to you." He mumbled.

Jude's comment caused Mariana to laugh, "No, I suppose they wouldn't but what about Callie? And it's hard to tell if he likes you, does he flirt with you?" Jude confused look caused Mariana to roll her eyes, "Flirt? Like smile nervously, catch glimpses of you, hang around you a lot and try and impress you?"

Jude shrugged, appearing as if he was deep in concentration, "He gave me his PSP once, and we hang out a lot, he works with me on every school project. Oh! He wore nail polish when I was being picked on for wearing it!" Jude smiled recalling the time.

Mariana nodded thoughtfully, "Hmm, that's hard to tell, talk to him about it. That's the only way to know for sure." Mariana wasn't thinking of the possible issues with Jude talking with Connor about having a crush on him.

"What are you so happy about Jude?" Lean raised her eyebrow questioning her youngest child during dinner.

Jesus finally looked up from his plate, "Yeah dude, you've been giddy all day, it's like you got a date before Mariana or something." Jesus stuck his tongue out at his twin.

"Hey!" Mariana exclaimed.

"Children." Stef warned.

Callie smiled at her younger brother, "So what is it? Something you're gonna tell everyone or just sit there grinning and giggle all night." She teased. Callie had loosened up in the last week now that hers and Jude's adoptions had been finalized and since Jude had come out to Callie as gay.

Taylor looked around the table, "I bet that he has some kind of prank that he's going to pull on all of us, like some killer clown about to jump out of the fridge."

Jude laughed, "Nope a giant snake in the bathtub." He teased.

Taylor's smile flattered, as did Lena's, "Better not be any snakes unless you plan on giving your mother a heart attack." She teased. Both Lena and her daughter had an overwhelming fear of snakes.

Stef laughed at her wife and youngest son. "The two of you are going way off topic, so fuss up Jude. What is it?"

Jude shrugged as he got up to rinse his plate, "Nothing."

Jude was still smiling and very cherubic the next morning but no one, other than Mariana, could figure out why. Getting out of Lena's car once they had pulled into the school's parking lot he said a quick goodbye and ran off in the direction of his classes.

"Hi Jude." Connor smiled as he walked towards his friend's locker, "What's up?"

Jude smiled nervously, "Hey Connor, I uh wanted to talk to you about something."

Connor nodded pulling his english book out of his bag and then looked to Jude, "Of course, what is it?"

Jude smiled nervously, "I uh...well I was sorta wondering if..." Jude was cut off by the bell and Connor saying goodbye while rushing off towards his first class of the day. Jude and Connor had third block together and Jude couldn't focus during first and second block trying to figure out what he wanted to say to Connor. He knew he didn't want to just say, I really like you or hey, do you like me, more than most people do? But he couldn't quite figure out what it was he did want to say.

Bumping into Connor on the way to third block Jude was pulled out of his thoughts, "Jude, what was it that you wanted to say to me earlier?"

Jude took a quick breath, "I uh, I just wanted to see if you could hang out with me soon, maybe after school or something." Mentally Jude was kicking himself for chickening out at the last minute.

Connor laughed, "Don't we hang out after school a lot? No need to worry, I'm not just gonna suddenly stop being your friend." Jude laughed and just nodded numbly as Connor continued on talking about some project he had to do for English.

It was last block of the day when Jude finally saw Connor again, "Connor!" He called to get his friends attention. "About earlier, I didn't want to ask you to hang out."

Connor looked surprised, and slightly hurt, "Oh."

Jude shook his head, "Oh no, I mean I want you to hang out with me. But that's not what I was going to tell you. I kinda wanted to tell you, uh, I was wondering...if maybe, or actually, I kinda like you, and earlier you said you wouldn't stop being my friend so I didn't think you would care that I liked boys." Jude was whispering trying to ensure no one else in the class would hear him.

Connor froze as soon as the words had come from Jude's mouth. Another boy from class came up behind Jude and bumped him forward, "Connor did you just get hit on by this freak? Tell me you were going to laugh at him or are you a little creep too?" Jude was taken off guard and terrified that one of his other classmates had heard him, he looked to Connor for some defense but Connor just shrugged looking at the popular boy standing behind Jude.

"I don't know dude, he just came onto me." Connor shrugged looking at Jude but quickly breaking eye contact. "Jude, maybe we shouldn't hang out anymore, you know, people may start assuming things about me."

Jude was baffled, Connor had just said a few hours ago that he would never stop being Jude's friend and here he was taking someone else's side just because they were more popular. Connor and the other kid walked to the front of the class and took their seats as Jude slid into his seat in back, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Stef I'm worried about him." Lena whispered standing in the kitchen with her wife. Jude had come home but immediately ran upstairs and locked himself in his room, he wouldn't even let Jesus in, when the two asked the other kids what was going on everyone shrugged saying they didn't know until a look crossed Mariana's face, "I know." She whispered, "Jude told Connor he had a crush on him. That's why he was so excited the other day because he wanted to know if Connor liked him back." Stef sighed but nodded, "And based on the reaction of Jude, Connor's reaction wasn't so great."

"I know Lena, but what can we do? Callie already tried talking to him, so did Jesus and Mariana. He just ignored all of them, he wasn't much more responsive to the two of us when we tried to get him to open to door." Stef sighed clearly defeated, "The only people who haven't tried talking to him are Brandon and Taylor, and I'm not sure those two would get through to him if Callie didn't."

Lena nodded still clearly worried, "Maybe Taylor could get through to him, those two have bonded a lot lately, since Jude came out to her first." Stef shrugged but agreed that it was worth a try to make sure their son was alright.

"Hey Jude." Taylor whispered sitting down in front of the door, "I know that Callie has the better bond with you but I thought I would give it a try since I understand what happened to you today more." She smiled hearing her younger brother's sniffling stop for just a minute, she had gotten his attention. "If you open the door we could talk." Slowly the bedroom door opened just a crack and Taylor slipped in before closing it again and wrapping Jude in a hug, "first crushes always suck, most of the time they just aren't ready to hear or accept who they or their friends are, most of the time they follow the popular clique, but it's alright because you will find someone better than Connor."

Jude pulled away from the hug and looked at his sister, "But Connor's my only friend at school."

Taylor shrugged, "True, but I'm sure Connor will come around, most of them always do."

Jude questioned his sister, "How can you be so sure?"

Taylor laughed, "My first crush, I thought it was going to kill me, I told this girl that I liked her, I thought that she would like me back, instead she ran off screaming to her friends how I had just hit on her. About three months ago, she emailed me, apologizing for what she had done to me reputation and to me, asking if I was still around because she had a lot of questions about the whole thing. Thankfully, I had already found Abby. Most of these people, worry more about their reputation than what they really want. Think of it this way, remember what happened when you wore nail polish? At first Connor didn't stick up for you, but he thought it over, let go of his ego and wore nail polish the next day to support you. Now I'm not saying Connor's going to come in tomorrow confessing his Romeo and Juliet style love for you, I personally can't even figure out if the kid is gay, or bi, or straight or what he defines himself as, he confuses me more than a tomato being a fruit." This received a slight giggle from Jude, Taylor smiled and continued on, "But it's not the end of the world, what he did to you it was horrible, and I wanted to beat him down for it, as does Jesus for hurting you. But it might work out in the end, keep your head up, and now go let Callie hug you and hold you for awhile, she's worried about you. And you can figure it all out tomorrow alright?" Taylor smiled at Jude and kissed the top of his head.

Jude slowly walked down the stairs into Callie's arms and let her just hold him like she always had when things got bad. "It'll be alright Jude." Everyone in the family kept promising him. Stef and Lena pulled Taylor into the kitchen allowing Callie and Jude their space, "Good job Tay, you have a way with words around that kid." Taylor laughed, "I just have a lot of experiences. Not a way with words."

Callie sat on the couch holding Jude and rubbing his back as he sobbed into her shoulder, "Shh, buddy, it's going to be alright. You've been through harder things than this remember, strong as stone my little brother. My baby brother that's a solid as rock, some of our foster homes were worse than this is going to be. I'm here to protect you. It's alright." Callie kept whispering while rocking her brother in her arms, she only hoped this wouldn't continue to hurt him at school on Monday.

After receiving various phone calls from their dates and friends, the twins, Brandon and even Callie, after a large amount of convincing, left for the friday night. Taylor was getting ready to leave to meet Abby at the coffee shop for another night of open mic when she noticed Jude still sitting on the couch, "Want to come along?" Jude looked up and noticed Stef and Lena nodding at him to go ahead and smiled at his sister, "Thanks Taylor."

After arriving at the open mic night, Taylor and Abby excused themselves to the bathroom leaving Jude alone at the table, "Hello, uh if I remember right it starts with a J?" A boy about Jude's age asked sitting in an empty seat the table asked. Jude recognized him as the boy who sang last time, Skyscraper, Jude remembered being memorized by the song. Jude nodded, "I'm Jude." The boy smiled, "You have really cute eyes, so don't ruin them by crying over whatever it is you're crying over. I'm Kyle." Jude smiled nervously, "uh, thanks?"

Kyle laughed, "Someone break your heart or something today?" He teased.

Taylor walked back over to her brother surprised by another person at the table, "Hi Jude, who's this?"

Kyle stuck out his hand to shake Taylor's, "I'm Kyle, I was just telling Jude here, that I'm gonna sing him a song to make sure that his tear filled eyes fill with joy and forget whoever made him cry."

Taylor smiled and nodded as Kyle walked off, "Who was that?"

Jude shrugged, "I don't know, he sang last time I was here though, remember."

Abby nodded, "I remember that, did he say anything else to you? I mean he seemed nice enough."

Jude blushed, "He said I had cute eyes..."

Abby laughed and Taylor spun around to take a second look at Kyle, "He was flirting with you?! Oh that's it Jesus and I are gonna scare the crap out of that boy." Taylor teased Jude pretending to stand up and chase after Kyle.

Kyle was onstage and the two girls, and Jude turned to watch him, "My friend Jude over there with the big brown eyes, inspired this song choice, it's for you." Jude blushed and slid down slightly in his chair as Taylor pulled out her phone to get the interaction of tape to show to the rest of the family, it was kinda cute considering what had happened to Jude that day with Connor.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better

Hey Jude, don't be afraid

You were made to go out and get her

The minute you let her under your skin

Then you begin to make it better

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain

Don't carry the world upon your shoulders

For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool

By making his world a little colder

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

Taylor began to laugh at Jude who had turned bright red but perked up and stared intently on Kyle on stage. Taylor handed her girlfriend her phone so that she could fall over laughing but still get everything one tape.

Hey Jude, don't let me down

You have found her, now go and get her

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin

You're waiting for someone to perform with

And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do

The movement you need is on your shoulder

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah

Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her under your skin

Then you'll begin to make it

Better better better better better better, oh

Kyle jumped off the stage and began to walk over to table that Jude was sitting at. Abby moved to one side of Jude and Taylor moved to the other, both girls joined into the song and smiled as Jude smiled when Kyle stepped in front of him.

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

They all finished the song and Abby grabbed Taylor's hand pulling her away so Jude could talk to his new friend. Kyle laughed, "Whoever caused you to cry needs to check their head, because you seem pretty cool." Jude smiled nervously, "Thanks?" Kyle laughed, "Sorry, I'm still bad this whole flirting thing, I come onto people to strong. I'm sorry. I hope to see you around again?" Jude nodded and laughed, "Yeah, maybe. And uh, thanks for that song."

"Well Jude, this kid seems really nice, and out there." Stef laughed watching the video Taylor had taken from the open mic night. Lena smiled, "And he seemed to like you." Jude just nodded embarrassed but kinda happy, he was still hurt by Connor but it was nice to know someone liked him.

Authors note:

Sorry this chapter took so long to get up I've been dealing with some personal crap lately and just couldn't seem to focus long enough to write a nice chapter. For my Jonnor fans, don't worry Connor will come back, in the end it all depends on who people enjoy more, Jonnor or Kyle/Jude. Reviews please and I'll try to update soon! Thanks!


	40. Chapter 37

Warning: This chapter may get dark, not sure where it's going to go yet I'll explain more at the end of the chapter.

Taylor's face bounced off from the locker, she spun around to see who had shoved her but there was a large group and it was too difficult to single out one person. Slipping into the nearest bathroom she inspected her face and noticed it was already swelling, pulling her hair and hood over her face she walked to her next class. Sighing as she fell into her seat she was grateful it was the last class of the day.

"Hey Taylor, if you wait ten minutes I can drive you home today." Lena stopped her youngest daughter. All the other kids had afterschool activities, Jesus had volleyball, Mariana went out with Lexi, Brandon had piano, Jude had tutoring and Callie had group. Taylor shook her head slowly, making sure her hair wouldn't move away from her face, "It's alright, I don't mind walking." Taylor replied quietly. Lena nodded distracted, "Okay, I'll be home soon, it'll just be you at home until I get there, mom's working and the rest of the kids are out but I'll be home soon." Taylor just nodded again and ran out of the school.

Getting just a few steps out of the door she began crying, running faster and crying. As soon as she believed that she was far enough away she fell to the ground crying. Slowly getting herself together Taylor stood and ran the rest of the way home. Slamming her bedroom door behind her and locking it she kept crying. It was only a bruise, what was she crying so hard? Taylor sighed, "it's taking my back under." She whispered. Throwing her bang to the ground she jumped when it made a noise. Taylor began pacing around her room, locking her door on her for pass by the door. Ripping threw Callie's clothes Taylor found what she was looking for, the pocket knife Callie always kept hidden, just in case something ever happened in the house. Pulling out the blade Taylor's tears came back, rushing down her face.

Slowly placing the knife on her skin she took a small breath, "You can stop this Tay, you haven't cut the skin yet, put down the knife and it'll be alright, you've never gone this far before." She kept whispering "put it down, you've never gone this far before, put it down." To herself. Taylor began to sob harder, pulling the knife away from her skin and putting it on her bed and then gently next to her skin, still not cutting yet. Taylor was crying silently at the point she heard the door open. "Taylor, I'm home!" She heard Lena call out. Taylor looked at the knife resting on her arm, waiting and faced her radio to turn up her music, let it calm you, she whispered to herself. "Taylor?" Lena called again.

Holding the knife to her skin she took a shaky breath, "Lena!" She cried out helplessly, "Help." She whispered. "Lena!" She screamed frantically again, she heard Lena start up the stairs, quickly, she was most likely worried about the distress in her daughter's voice. Taylor heard the door try to open, "Taylor? Taylor, sweetie what's going on? Why's the door locked?" Lena said panicked. "I'm scared." Taylor sobbed. Lena was fidgeting with the door, Taylor could hear it, "Taylor open the door okay? Just unlock it and I'll help you okay?" Taylor nodded silently, slowly moving over to the door, the knife still against her arm. She slowly unlocked it and sat back down on her bed, hearing the door unlock Lena shoved it open. "Momma." Taylor whispered. Lena stood mortified in the doorway, just for a moment before Taylor spoke again, "I didn't do it yet, but I can't put it down." She whisper with tears streaming down her face.

Lena took a small step forward, "It's okay Taylor, sweetie it's alright." Taylor nodded looking down at her arm. Lena took another few steps, "I'm gonna come sit with you alright? Okay sweets?" Lena pleaded. Taylor shook her head again looking up and running her hand through her hair, "I don't know why." She whispered, "I don't know what I did to feel like this." She whispered. Lena smiled, "You didn't do anything, that's the problem, you could be having the best day of your life and the darkness pulls you under, I understand it. But life is precious okay, remember last time, I told you I knew what it was like? I'm going to get you through this alright." Lena softly murmured to her daughter sitting next to her on the bed. Taylor nodded slowly as her tears began to dry up.

"Can you give me the knife?" Lena said slowly moving her hand closer to Taylor's arm, without startling her.

Taylor shook her head no, slowly, "I want to stop hating myself for no reason though, this will at least give me a reason." She whispered.

Lena again moved only half an inch, "You don't have to hate yourself at all, think about it, you're a great sister, a great daughter and a great girlfriend, why do you have to hate yourself? Just give me the knife alright?" She slowly coaxed.

Taylor nodded, slowly removing the knife from her arm and closed the blade, placing it in Lena's hands. Lena gratefully took the knife and threw it to the other side of her so that Lena was between Taylor and the knife. She pulled Taylor into a hug and cried silently as her daughter sobbed into her lap. "Momma, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Taylor kept sobbing. "I don't know why I can't just be happy, I just want to be happy." Lena took a small breath calming her own emotions, "You are happy sweetie, you're just sick, we'll help you, I'm gonna help you." She whispered stroking her daughter's hair as her daughter continued crying in her lap.

"Stef it was terrifying." Lena whispered into her phone, she had calmed Taylor down and brought her down stairs. Taylor had fallen asleep on the couch with tears on her cheeks. "No, she didn't leave any marks, or draw any blood." Lena whispered, "Okay get home soon please, we need to figure this out." Lena hung up the phone and stood staring at her daughter, not sure what she was going to do, she couldn't just let her stay this depressed, but that label, for Taylor may not help much either.

As Lena placed a blanket over Taylor, Taylor raised her head slightly, "I'm sorry, I don't understand it." She whispered, Lena smiled but had tears in her eyes. She gave Taylor a quick kiss on the forehead and just nodded.

Author's note:

This wasn't the chapter I had originally planned, I tend to put a lot of myself into Taylor, so take what you must as mine from the story and what is purely Taylor's but that's where this chapter came from, a lot of crap I've had to deal with. I will be updating with my plan for the original chapter soon. so let me know what you thought, and how you think Stef and Lena are going to deal with this. Thanks! oh and of course, the reviews for the last chapter(s) were lovely thank you!


End file.
